La Última Lección
by MissMikka
Summary: HG/SS Secuela de La Ignorancia/ Un beso no es el fin de una historia, sino su comienzo. Hermione se ha graduado de Hogwarts y Snape ya no será su profesor, pero nada de esto implica que todas las dudas se hayan resuelto entre ambos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Advertencia: Este fic sólo puede leerse luego de LaIgnorancia, ya que es su continuación.

* * *

***Lectio Ultimo***

"_Explorar es descubrir, y se descubre  
explorando lo desconocido"_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Olvidó todo, incluso que era profesor de Hogwarts, que las clases habían terminado y él debía partir a su casa, olvidó que seguía en su despacho con las valijas apiladas a un lado, que la puerta estaba abierta, que su lechuza estaba suelta. Olvidó que habría un después…

Fue como una explosión dentro… como si luego de un sonido ensordecedor nada pudiese escucharse. Todo parecía en calma, su corazón se olvidó de palpitar por un instante y luego se recuperó a un ritmo frenético.

Pero respiró hondamente, como si recién lo hubiesen sacado del agua. Y abrió los ojos…

Granger aun los mantenía cerrados. Se separaron un instante con lentitud, todo parecía tan delicado como lo había sido el primer roce de sus labios. La muchacha también salió del embrujo abriendo los ojos pausadamente.

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás. Todo volvió a cobrar dimensión espacio-temporal. Y las ideas calladas regresaron a torrentes, ensordeciéndolo como si fueran gritos.

La tomó de los brazos para mantenerla a una prudente distancia, pero aun no podía decir nada que le pareciese correcto. Miró abajo un momento mientras Hermione buscaba con insistencia sus ojos. Ella tampoco sabía qué había ocurrido, tan solo fue un accidente… ella ya iba a irse… pero estaba tan cerca de él… tan cerca y él tan expectante… y todo… simplemente pasó: lo besó.

¿Besar? El beso implicaba más que ello, aquello fue un simple roce de sus labios, un poco de presión, acariciarse apenas con el aliento… Pero fue _tan_ distinto a todo. Había tenido besos-besos, de esos húmedos (algunas veces desagradablemente húmedos) junto a Ron, pero jamás había sentido que todo alrededor se disolvía, ni aquella paz sosegante que la envolvió en una calidez adormecedora, casi de ensueño… y que al mismo tiempo expandiera una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo… ¿Pero qué había sentido él?

Sintió un dejo de vergüenza por lo que había pasado, pero ya estaba hecho y no iba a echarse atrás. No podía permitírselo, demasiado tiempo actuó como una niña contrariada por sus emociones, ahora debía hacer gala de su prematura adultez y exponérsela a su muy serio profesor de pociones (que en aquellos momentos parecía seguir en estado de shock).

-Profesor…

Maldita sea, de todas las palabras en el mundo la primera que dijo (la más natural) salió de sus labios para alzar una barrera ante él. Snape pareció percatarse, la miró con una atención firme, cual tutor esperando un descargo de su alumno aunque ya ha decidido el castigo de su fechoría.

-… ¿entonces? –Hermione se sintió un poco tonta otra vez, estaba nerviosa a pesar de querer hacer gala de valentía. No se le ocurría decir nada. Snape soltó sus brazos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se giró a reacomodar su equipaje.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó el hombre con aspereza mientras le daba la espalda. Hermione tragó saliva. ¿El temido murciélago de las mazmorras era capaz de hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado? ¡Acababan de besarse!

Se sintió burlada y ofendida, tomó aire con el gesto furioso.

-Nada… Sólo que acabamos de besarnos- soltó mientras esperaba su reacción viéndolo fijamente. Snape no se detuvo de su labor. Lo oyó resoplar.

-Yo diría que tropezó. Pasaré por alto el incidente, Granger. De cualquier forma ya no puedo quitarle puntos a su Casa. Le aconsejaría ir con Hagrid para que solucione su percance con el transporte.

¿Así o más cínico? La Gryffindor no comprendía nada. Acababa de reafirmarle que lo quería, que sentía algo por él, lo acarició y ¡él también! Él acarició su mano… y si bien ella se había acercado para besarlo, él también hizo su parte.

-¿Tropecé? ¿Justo cuando usted se inclinó hacia mí? No lo recuerdo así… -el sarcasmo de Hermione emulaba al de su mentor, esta vez él se dio la vuelta y la observó con el rostro ilegible de siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Muy buena pregunta, y por lo mismo era muy difícil de responder. Hermione lo observó un momento mientras buscaba articular alguna contestación a la altura… ¿pero qué quería realmente?

-Quiero saber… si acaso… Es decir, usted no puede simplemente hacer que nada ocurrió. Dejemos la farsa atrás. Acabamos de besarnos, es lo que pasó.- Snape lucía una repentina palidez en su ya muy pálido rostro, frunció el ceño y respiró hondo.

-Es posible. ¿Y qué quiere que haga al respecto? –se veía ofuscado como si ella hubiese roto alguna regla cualquiera del castillo- No debió pasar, Granger.

Hermione volvió a sentir el frío correrle por la espina, era aquel temor terrible a perderlo que había sentido todo aquel tiempo… aunque sus posibilidades de tenerlo fuesen nulas.

Pero ahora la suerte había cambiado: él la había besado.

-Pero pasó… y debió ser por algo, ¿no cree? –Snape pareció recobrar su frialdad habitual, ya no sólo no hacía nada distractor como acomodar el equipaje, sino que se cruzaba de brazos envolviéndose con su capa como de costumbre al tiempo que miraba a su alumna con la soberbia Slytherin, la misma soberbia con la que le preguntó:

-¿Y por qué sugiere que ha sido?

-¡Porque usted también siente algo por mí! –al parecer Snape no esperaba que ella le respondiese tan rápido ni de forma tan contundente, humedeció sus labios antes de contestarle.

-Granger, tengo mil razones para no sentir nada por usted. ¿Por dónde prefiere que comience?

Hermione le sonrió a la retahíla de palabras de su profesor, pero no iba a quedarse callada. Levantó los ojos y lo observó con la seguridad acostumbrada a saber las respuestas de todas las preguntas.

-Empiece por el motivo que prefiera, que sea su alumna, que sea muy joven… hasta que sea Gryffindor, hija de muggles… Lo que sea. –se sonrió retadoramente y luego soltó en tono desafiante- De cualquier forma esos motivos no importan demasiado… ¿Usted siente algo por mí o no?

_Ultimátum_. Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio con los labios mientras pensaba su respuesta, ella esperaba con aire triunfal.

-¿Qué podría sentir por…? –pero Hermione acortó la distancia nuevamente y lo enfrentó con fijeza, Snape se quedó de piedra sin poder continuar su frase. Otra vez el embrujo cayó entre los dos, el universo comenzaba a disolverse, los latidos se detenían, los pensamientos callaban.

Eran dos estatuas de yeso viéndose fijamente, dos recién llegados al mundo frente al primer espejo. Eran dos esfinges enfrentadas intentando leerse los pensamientos de una mirada. Parecía casi como si no respiraran. Sus rostros se veían graves, ambos desafiándose, ambos interrogándose.

Eran las miradas de dos predadores en plena caza.

Y de repente sus rostros se suavizaron. Otra vez Granger _tropezó_ justo cuando Snape se inclinaba hacia ella. Pero esta vez el _tropiezo_ se agravó. Se devoraron los labios para que no quedase ya duda de lo que ocurría, Snape volvió a ser el primero en reaccionar y la tomó de los hombros para alejarla. Cuando se separaron permanecieron a escasos centímetros, con los párpados semicaídos y los labios húmedos entreabiertos.

-… es una locura… -murmuró Snape buscando en ella alguna premisa similar, algo que lo ayudara a alejarse de aquel pecado. Sin embargo, Granger no se encontraba muy solidaria aquella vez, alternaba su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Snape.

-… ya lo sé… - ¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo ella si era la Sabelotodo oficial de Hogwarts? Severus sentía que perdería cualquier rastro de cordura de un momento a otro. No comprendía qué le ocurría, era como un accidente inevitable, como si no pudiese defenderse de los impulsos de su cuerpo. Un _imperius_.

Un imperius lanzado desde hacía mucho, del que intentó deshacerse con furia cuando la veía marcharse. Sus deseos de envolverla entre los pliegues de su capa regresaban con fuerza pulsando sobre sus músculos… y él se mantenía firme y correcto.

-Diga algo… -rompió de repente Hermione que alzaba los ojos en plegaria hacia él, vio sus ojos húmedos. La expresión valiente en su rostro ya se había esfumado y sólo quedaba la muchacha urgida, desesperada por una declaración que terminara de hundirle la daga del rechazo o la devolviese a la vida.- Por favor…

Snape no supo cuándo ocurrió, pero otra vez sus labios terminaron cayendo uno sobre otro, y se besaron entre las frías paredes de su despacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sentía los labios de Hermione besar suavemente los suyos, sabían a sorpresa, a indebido. Él intentó hacerse hacia atrás pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que no consiguió moverse, entreabrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos cuando un roce tenue acarició en su cintura.

En aquel momento él se sumó al beso, su cuerpo consiguió relajarse y sintió el calor correr por todos sus músculos, era una sensación agradable con un ápice de vorágine. Se acercaron un poco más, agolparon sus cuerpos en un paso breve. La impresión lo estremeció.

Sentía la calidez de su aliento, y saboreó sus suspiros repletos de ilusión; ella apretó los lados de su capa débilmente para sostenerse y, presintiendo que iban a separarse, las manos de Snape se movieron por instinto y la sujetaron de la cintura. El pecho de la muchacha se agitó en una inhalación profunda, sorprendida, complacida… Snape no sabía si debía soltarla, el beso continuaba ininterrumpido, débil, callado, inocente.

Las manos de Snape enviaron una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina desde la cintura, sintió las piernas débiles y tiró para sí la capa que sujetaba. Las manos del hombre se apretaron atrayéndola un poco más, sólo un poco, el temido murciélago parecía infinitamente más delicado que Ron. Qué ironía. Hermione sonrió en el beso, se sentía extasiada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, su mente aun no dejaba de trabajar, todo era tan distinto a cómo se lo había imaginado… Esto era magia.

Su corazón bombeó de un modo que jamás había experimentado.

Sabía que en cuanto se separaran, los cuestionamientos continuarían. Mientras duró, pareció eterno. En cuanto se soltaron, se le antojó el instante más efímero que hubieran experimentado. Sus manos flotaron en aire. De repente pareciera que la capa de Snape y la cintura de Granger quemaban.

Se miraron, acusándose y disculpándose al mismo tiempo, y con la misma pregunta en los ojos: "¿Y ahora qué?". Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, tomaron una distancia más grave.

-No debió pasar… -comentó Snape, su frase se disparó sin las pausas que solía arrastrar. No la miró cuando lo dijo, volvió a darle la espalda sacudiendo su capa con furia.

-¿Qué reglamento lo impide? –la pregunta de Hermione salió amenazante y segura, Snape viró su rostro apenas para responderle.

-El sentido común, Granger. –Ella se quedó de pie pensando muy bien qué retrucar.

-… pero a mí me gustó… -Funcionó. Snape se detuvo incómodo, incapacitado de responder- ¿A usted no?

Maldita Granger.

-Eso… no le incumbe. -Hermione se sonrió ante la respuesta, estaba muy feliz con lo que acaba de pasar, intuía que con el simple hecho de rememorarlo podría ser igual de feliz durante meses… Pero no iba a quedarse con aquel consuelo.

-Bien… Ya tengo que irme.- El profesor se dio la vuelta con el rostro interrogante, ella tomaba a su gato nuevamente, el caldero y se alisaba la ropa con la mano libre. Alzó su rostro una última vez hacia él, con una sonrisa suave y un chispazo de picardía en la mirada.- Le escribiré.

Y sin más se marchó.

Se fue.

Snape se quedó de pie mirando la puerta con una expresión incrédula en el rostro. La estela de su perfume seguía flotando alrededor de él, sus labios cosquilleaban aun, y guardaba la sensación de su contacto tibio.

Y ella simplemente se marchó… dejándolo confundido y... _añorante_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola! Pensaba culminar su escritura completa antes de lanzarlo, pero como tengo varios capítulos adelantados voy a arriesgarme. Espero que no haya demoras y sea una publicación por semana. Haré lo posible por ello. Ya tengo tres capítulos más, completos, así que no teman. _

_Este es un prólogo **sencillo** para enganchar la historia directamente con su predecesora, _Ignorantia_. Aquí intentaré narrar lo que ocurre luego del beso, que no es más que un simple prefacio (por primera vez en mi vida, narrar un beso me llevó 5 págs!) _

_De acá en más, espero que disfruten aunque sea un 10% de lo que yo lo hago escribiendo esta historia (esta problemática historia). Me encanta hacerla… :)_

_Nos leemos, que la disfruten!_


	2. Clase 1

**CLASE 1**

La endereza de Hermione desapareció en cuanto cerró la puerta del despacho.

_¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!_

Sentía que podía lanzar el _expecto patronum_ más poderoso que se haya visto jamás. ¿Debería intentarlo?

-¡Ey, Hermione! ¿Lo encontraste? –Hagrid dobló en el pasillo y frunció el ceño escudriñando a la muchacha.

-Sí, lo encontré… lo encontré- aseguró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía borrársele por nada del mundo, a Hagrid le extrañó que la muy ceñuda castaña de repente tuviera ese gesto, aunque si acababa de encontrar a Crookshanks era algo entendible.

-Entonces, ¿estás lista para volver? McGonagall nos dejará utilizar la _red flu_ del despacho del director… -iban caminando lado a lado por el corredor, de vez en cuando Hagrid la observaba de reojo porque no le respondía- Te extrañaremos en el castillo, Hermione… Este lugar estará muy vacío sin ustedes.

-Sí… también te extrañaré mucho, Hagrid- pero el rostro de la muchacha no mostraba congoja en lo absoluto, parecía estar burlándose de él con aquella sonrisa de ensueño adolescente.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –y ella rió de repente tapándose la boca, luego carraspeó.

-No, sólo soy feliz de haber encontrado al tonto de Crookshanks…

Otra vez Hagrid creyó.

"La Madriguera" había soltado aun con su sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños cruzándole el rostro y devolviéndole a torrentes su aun tierna juventud. El haz verde la envolvió arrastrándola hasta su destino.

Se quitó el polvo pero no la expresión.

Parecía no haber nadie en casa. Molly debió haber ido a la estación para recibir a Ginny, mientras que los demás debían estar en sus trabajos, aun era temprano.

¡Con las ganas que tenía de que Ginny estuviese ahí y contarle el magnífico beso que compartió con el temido Severus Snape!

¿Y ahora qué podría hacer? Pensó en la carta que le escribiría a Snape mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el cuarto de Ginny (al parecer los elfos hicieron el favor de llevárselas por su fallido viaje en tren), la señora Weasley había insistido permanentemente para que se quedara en la casa hasta que solucionara el asunto de sus padres. Desmemoriados, vagaban en algún lugar fuera de Inglaterra, fuera de toda Europa según las últimas averiguaciones. Ella estaba tranquila, sabía que los había protegido como debía ser y muy pronto los tendría frente a ella para devolverle los recuerdos y abrazarlos.

¿Cómo les contaría a ellos que estaba enamorada de su antiguo profesor? Su antiguo profesor mucho mayor… y ex mortífago, y experto en menospreciarla durante las clases…

Lo había besado. Él la había besado. Se habían besado… Y él la tomó de la cintura. Y no dijo que **no**, _sólo_ dijo que era una locura.

¿Y ahora cuál era el próximo paso a dar? No iban a salir a tomar un helado por pleno Londres… Necesitaba una buena estrategia.

Según suponía ahora Snape tendría tiempo necesario para pensar y rechazarla, Hermione suspiró, sabía que era lo más lógico pero esta vez no quería eso, quería… quería estar con él. Sentir otra vez su calidez y, si ocurriese algún milagro, llegar a descubrir qué ocultaba en su alma ilegible.

Se sentía irreversiblemente atraída hacia él, no era una atracción superflua, era real, honda, era un hombre a quien admirar y de quien cuidar al mismo tiempo, por quien ser respetada y con quien discutir hasta el cansancio… Era distinto, ella lo apreciaba y lo quería, ya lo había sabido hacía bastante tiempo, ¿pero y él? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Algo similar o la besó por un simple impulso?

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? ¡Mamá, ya llegamos! –George y Ron entraron en La Madriguera, Hermione bajó las escaleras para recibirlos. Parecían volver de Sortilegios Weasley, donde ambos trabajan desde que Ron había terminado el colegio. La mirada que el menor de los hermanos le prodigó parecía tímida e indecisa, algo incómoda. George en cambio la recibió con toda alharaca.- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Y Ginny?

-Ah, es que me perdí el tren por culpa de Crookshanks… volví por la red flu. Ginny debe estar por llegar… -supuso Hermione viendo hacia el reloj de pared que mostraba las ubicaciones de todos los Weasley, le dio pena no ver el rostro de Fred.

-Te ves feliz… -musitó Ron mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa forzada, Hermione asintió.

-Estoy entusiasmada con mi examen de ingreso al ministerio, es todo…

-¡Acabas de salir de Hogwarts y piensas en exámenes!- George no se oía en tono de reproche, sino más bien en el simpático buen humor que lo caracterizaba.- A propósito ¿le dijiste, Ron? –el muchacho se sonrió con modestia para alzar los ojos hacia la castaña con orgullo.

-Decidí ingresar para ser Auror, si bien no tengo las mejores notas… todo cambia por haber estado en el combate, ya sabes… Harry ya ha aprobado algunas materias y me animó. También quiero ser auror, asegurarme de que jamás vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó…

-¡Ron! –Hermione se arrojó a abrazarlo sin quitar su gesto de felicidad- Estoy orgullosa de ti, serás un gran Auror.

-Niños, estoy en casa… ¡Oh, Hermione! Estábamos preocupadas por ti… -aunque la que hablaba era Molly, los ojos de la castaña se fijaron inmediatamente en su amiga. Ginny le preguntó con los ojos y Hermione respondió apenas mordiéndose los labios en su sonrisa, la pelirroja respondió abriendo los ojos y la boca con incredulidad y Hermione se tapó la suya. Molly las miraba a ambas contrariada.- Supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, iré preparando un almuerzo para todos…

Ginny no tardó en tomar a Hermione de la mano y ambas subieron al trote (como colegialas) las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartían. La menor de los Weasley cerró la puerta y la miró con seriedad.

-Algo pasó. Cuéntamelo todo ¡ya!- rogó mientras caía de rodillas en el colchón en el que Hermione estaba sentada, la castaña no sabía cómo decirlo así que comenzó con lujo de detalles.

-Cuando volví al castillo por el gato, una lechuza llegó a mí con una nota que decía dónde estaba. Y estaba firmada por Snape… -le respondió calmadamente la muchacha, en sus gestos se denotaba que la historia iría a más pero Ginny decidió interrumpirla.

-¿Snape? Pensé que lo habías… olvidado. –murmuraba la pelirroja intentando develar qué había ocurrido. Quizás, aun después de tomar la poción del olvido, el amor fuese tan grande que lo volvió a sentir.

-No, fingí todo este tiempo. Siento mentirte, pero era más fácil para mí… -la pelirroja asentía.

-Entonces, hay algo que descubrí y que deberías…

-No importa eso. Entré… hablamos un poco con Snape, ya sabes: muy poco. Él también creía que yo no lo recordaba, lucía lejano pero… no sé… como si él… Sonará estúpido lo que diré, pero en aquel momento que hablábamos era como si él no tuviese ningún interés en que yo me fuera. Aunque quizá me confunda porque es lo que quiero creer y…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Le volví a decir que lo amaba. Que no había olvidado nada. –Ginny se volvió a cubrir el rostro sorprendida por el coraje de su amiga y emocionada por la trama de la historia.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Estás loca de remate! Te admiro… ¿Y qué te dijo él?

Hermione miró al suelo sonriendo débilmente y se sonrojó. Ginny tomó aire anticipándose.

-Nos besamos.

-¡Ahhhh…! ¿¡Estás bromeando, cierto!?- de un momento a otro la pelirroja sostenía contra su pecho una almohada a la que estrujaba por la ansiedad- ¡MERLÍN, MERLÍN, MERLÍN…!

De pronto se oyeron dos fuertes golpes contra una de las paredes de madera de la habitación, la voz ahogada de Ron se oyó del otro lado "¡Mujeres!". Ginny y Hermione se silenciaron mutuamente aunque reían con tensión acumulada.

-¿Se besaron? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sólo para recibir la confirmación y dejarse caer de espaldas en el colchón. Esto era muy intenso. –Oh, dios… ¡Besaste a Sna…!

-¡Shh…! -Hermione le tapó la boca antes de que continuara la frase, las paredes de La Madriguera eran acogedoras pero bastante delgadas para los oídos curiosos.- Sí, nos besamos. Fue hermoso, no te lo imaginas.

-No, definitivamente no me lo imagino. Es Snape. Paso…

-Pues te sorprendería, a mí me sorprendió… fue tan… delicado. –Hermione se tocó sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos para rememorar la sensación del roce.- También me abrazó…

-¿No se propasó, verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Te dijo que te amaba también?

-Mucho menos… me lo negó… y luego nos volvimos a besar.

-Él también te ama- mencionó quedadamente Ginny mientras miraba con intensidad los ojos de su amiga- Fui a contártelo, pero pensé que ya habías tomado la poción del olvido y no quise molestarte.

-¿Cómo…?

-Vi su amortentia en el examen, olía a ti. Te corresponde.- Hermione se quedó pasmada con la noticia. Quizás hubiese sido bueno saberlo antes en lugar de sufrir las últimas semanas. El último tramo en Hogwarts fue peor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginarse: amargura todo el tiempo mientras intentaba sonreír con cierta candidez distraída. Se sintió desgarrada la vez que se despidió de él estrechándole la mano. La última noche en el castillo no había podido conciliar el sueño, pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo… y volvió a llorar por él mientras lo despedía silenciosamente.

-¿Su Amortentia olía a mí?

2

-Oh, ahí estás Severus… eres el único en el castillo. Vamos, vayámonos de una vez.

-Prefiero trasladarme por mi cuenta, Minerva… -murmuró el profesor aun mirando por la ventana de su despacho, la directora chistó.

-De cualquier forma, Dumbledore pide verte. –aquellas palabras alteraron a Snape, pero pronto recordó que no era el viejo mago a quién se refería McGonagall, sino al cuadro que descansaba en su oficina. El ex mortífago le enseñó una mirada malhumorada a su colega y se le adelantó en el camino a la oficina.- Ahí lo tienes, yo ya me marcho. –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de polvo y se adentraba en la chimenea. Snape la vio desaparecer envuelta por las ráfagas verdes de la red flu.

-Mejor sírvete algo fuerte, Severus. Lo necesitas… -se burló la voz del director desde su marco dorado, Snape viró los ojos de lado hacia él. Dumbledore le sonreía de forma traviesa- Allí, debajo del estante, detrás de unos libros.

Snape rebuscó y vio una botella de algo que no pudo distinguir, pero olía fuerte. Se sirvió un poco.

-¿Lo sabes ya? –preguntó sin ánimos de mirarlo.

-Todo el castillo lo sabe, los cuadros del pasillo han visto todo. Debes cerrar la puerta la próxima vez. –Snape empalideció y acabó con el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo. Dumbledore se reía a carcajadas al ver su tenso nerviosismo.- Oh, no pasa nada. Ya les he dicho que no murmuren.

El profesor de pociones dio un par de pasos ida y vuelta frente al cuadro mientras se refregaba la sien.

-Cálmate un poco, jamás te he visto tan nervioso… -Dumbledore se rascó la barbilla haciendo memoria- Ni siquiera cuando hablábamos de las estrategias con Voldemort.

-Aquí no hay estrategias, Albus. –Snape cortó la suavidad complaciente del antiguo director con un tono determinante.- Si ella no ha tomado su poción, lo haré yo…

-Oh, Severus… No digas tonterías. El olvido no sirve para el amor real.

-Esto no es amor, es locura.

-Valga la redundancia… -Albus se sonreía muy a gusto burlándose de la desesperación confusa del siempre seguro maestro de pociones.

-Si para esto me has llamado…

-Quería hablar seriamente contigo. Siéntate. –Severus bufó con impaciencia antes de obedecer al director y cruzar las piernas sobre el sofá de cuero a un lado del escritorio principal- Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Te he visto crecer en estos pasillos, ser muchacho, convertirte en hombre… en profesor…

-Vé al grano, por favor.

-El caso es que… también he estado ahí cuando golpeaste pidiéndome que protegiera a Lily, ¿recuerdas? –Severus no dijo nada, bajó irritado la cabeza.- Y todos estos años has cargado con aquella culpa…

-Hice lo que pude.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… Pero en todo ese tiempo, todos estos años, Severus, jamás… jamás te he visto en paz, feliz. –los ojos negros del pocionista se elevaron súbitamente.

-Quizás así deba ser…

-O no. –ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente unos segundos prolongados.

-Arruinaré su vida –escupió repentinamente mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda al retrato. Dumbledore le sonrió con suavidad.

-¿Cómo lo harás, Severus? ¿Haciéndola feliz?

-Tonterías… -volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido de rabia- Yo no la haré feliz. Ella…

-No lo digas. No lo digas… -Albus y él se miraron silenciosamente unos instantes- No digas otra vez que ella no sabe lo que siente… Sabes que estás mintiendo.

-Claro… -Snape sonrió con desprecio mirando a un rincón del despacho-… ella siempre lo sabe todo…

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron.

-Sólo he querido decirte: ¡ánimo! –Dumbledore alzó su puño derecho en un gesto que a Snape se le antojó divertido, sonrío nuevamente indeciso.

-¿Qué clase de director desquiciado eres, Albus? –preguntaba aun con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.- Animando a los profesores a salir con sus alumnas…

-No es eso lo que hago, sólo aconsejo a un amigo a que sea feliz con una mujer que lo ama… y a la que corresponde.

-No la amo… -insistió Snape dándole otra vez la espalda mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu. Dumbledore alzó las cejas con incredulidad- Y si me disculpas, ya debo irme… hasta el próximo año.

3

Ginny y Hermione acordaron guardar silencio hasta que todo el asunto con Snape tomara cierta formalidad (o sea, que él aceptase estar en una relación duradera con su amiga castaña), también había logrado convencer a la ex prefecta de Gryffindor a no escribirle nada a Snape durante un par de días, para darle tiempo al profesor a asimilar todo… e incluso puede que hasta llegara a extrañarla en su ausencia.

Hermione acordó de buen grado no escribirle nada por el momento, de hecho ello la ayudaría a pensar bien qué poner en la carta. No quería ser muy cursi.

Ginny aun continuaba sintiendo un dejo de repugnancia al pensar que Hermione había besado esa boca llena de dientes amarillentos y disparejos. Pero si ella era feliz…

Harry también llegó a la casa de los Weasley, hablaba de su curso de Auror con tanto entusiasmo que de inmediato Hermione comprendió cómo le había contagiado el ánimo a Ron. El pelirrojo la mirada de vez en cuando con la misma distancia pudorosa que empleaba con ella desde que había llegado a La Madriguera. El día transcurrió tranquilo, la casa de los Weasley era cálida y agradable, y el césped mojado por el rocío nocturno hacía que todo el hogar se llenara con el fresco aroma del verano… interrumpido sólo por el exquisito olor que despedían las comidas que preparaba Molly. Ginny y Hermione ayudaban, eran las únicas que permanecían en la casa y cocinar para tanto Weasley era realmente agotador. Suerte que la magia ayudara un poco con el resto.

Por las noches hablaban de Snape y de Harry. No recibir noticias del profesor desalentaba a la muchacha, suponía que luego de compartir aquel momento tan cálido el mago se dignaría a mojar su pluma y enviarle aunque sea un par de líneas. Se ofendió profundamente con él…

… hasta que volvió a recordar la mirada alicaída de Severus, su aliento entrecortado, su pecho chocando con ella, sus manos envolviéndola por la cintura, y su voz murmurando "es una locura".

-Bueno… -Hermione tomó aliento una mañana en la que Ginny y Molly habían salido de compras y ella se excusó con un dolor de cabeza inexistente- … alguien debe romper el silencio.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, la mojó en tinta y… se quedó pensando un instante antes de siquiera tocar el papel. No sabía ni cómo encabezar la carta. _Profesor Snape _era demasiado formal (sobretodo luego de besarse), pero _Severus_ era demasiado confianzudo. Suspiró. Tampoco sabía cómo firmar. _Granger_ era negar lo que había ocurrido, y _Hermione_ era… bueno, él no la llamaba así.

Estrujó muchos papeles hasta que consiguió un resultado aceptable, envió la carta en su lechuza y se encargó de deshacerse de todas las pruebas que pudiesen delatarla.

Había retazos de pergamino que juraban sentimientos sinceros, otros que pedían respuestas sobre las emociones del pocionista, y un conjunto de cursilerías o justificaciones que se le antojaron inapropiadas para que fuesen leídas por el frío profesor.

Esperó toda la noche, y durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente las lechuzas entraron en la casa. Una traía El Profeta, otra trajo una carta privada a Harry… pero la suya simplemente entró y se dirigió al comedero. Hermione miró entristecida a la lechuza, y revolvió los huevos de su plato con desesperanza. Ginny la observaba suponiendo lo que había ocurrido y por lo mismo no la molestó cuando, por la tarde, la castaña se arregló y desapareció por la chimenea diciendo que iría a comprar un par de libros al Callejón Diagon. Debía ser su terapia para aliviar penas…

4

La chimenea más cercana quedaba aun así muy lejos de su casa. Por eso debía caminar varias calles, atravesar unos predios fabriles y doblar para encarar por la Calle de la Hilandería. A su lado corría un riacho sucio, rodeado de malezas y desperdicios. La calle de adoquín permanecía húmeda, las casas del otro lado tenían aspecto de abandono y él no se cruzaba a nadie por el camino. Era lo bueno de ese lugar desolado, desagradable y _muggle_: nadie lo observaba por su "extraño" modo de vestir.

Ya se había quitado la capa, no era muy oportuna para el clima estival. Cuando llegó al final de la calle dobló para atravesar su propio portal y entrar en la vieja casa.

Lo recibió un salón oscuro y frío por el encierro, Snape sacó su varita y abrió apenas un par de ventanas para renovar el aire atestado, la luz entró iluminando los empolvados lomos de viejos libros que revestían las paredes. Apuntó a una de esas estanterías y esta se abrió, revelando una estrecha escalera que subía al primer piso. Subió los escalones con pereza, fue primero al baño y salió sin la levita, con la camisa desabrochada hasta el pecho y el cabello mojado apenas desenredado.

Otro movimiento de varita para desempolvar las sábanas sobre el colchón de su pequeña habitación. Las partículas de polvo se hacían visibles por el pequeño resquicio de luz que entraba por una de las ventanas. Snape se acercó a ella y la abrió viendo hacia fuera. El barrio lucía tan deprimente como siempre. Volvió a cerrar, se quitó el calzado y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, ya comería algo después de descansar.

Despertó famélico, y con la agradable sensación de recordar que la había soñado. No se acordaba muy bien cómo había sido el sueño, pero no debió ser malo… Bajó a tomar un tardío almuerzo y cuando acabó no tuvo más que hacer que entretenerse leyendo algún librejo. Se dijo que la vida como doble espía al menos no era tan patéticamente aburrida. Escogió uno al azar y luego observó orgulloso su colección.

"A Granger le gustaría…" reflexionó un instante antes de tomar asiento en el viejo sofá raído en el que solía leer su madre, pero no se dedicó a leer sino que se permitió el leve desliz de imaginarla: allí sentada sobre sus piernas, leyendo el mismo libro, recostada sobre su espalda de una forma perfecta para que él pudiese oler el fresco y dulce aroma de sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos aspirando como si estuviese allí y de su pecho emergió una calidez reparadora.

Pero luego decidió dejar de soñar, abrió los ojos y siguió con la lectura. Hermione terminaría reflexionando, no era conveniente de ningún modo iniciar nada juntos… no irían a ningún lado, no existía horizonte posible…

Los ojos negros de Severus se perdieron en una pared del oscuro salón, distante y vacío, reflexionando profundamente. Al rato, un fuerte sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, al parecer los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts habían llevado su equipaje de regreso. Satisfecho con la idea de tener algo con que entretenerse, se encaminó hacia el primer piso y comenzó a desempacar.

Con el transcurrir de los días, fue habituándose a la soledad de su casa y a una rutina en la que no tenía que estar atento a cuidar sus espaldas. Le costaba entender que ya todo había acabado al fin y que, de ahora en más, era más posible el hecho de seguir viviendo que el de morir. Toda una vida para él.

Un libro se cayó al suelo y el eco del pesado lomo retumbó en toda la casa.

Toda una vida para él… Una vida vacía.

Dejó el ejemplar de El Profeta a un lado cuando una lechuza tocó a su ventana. Brincó del sofá de una sola vez, como si el mismo Voldemort tocara. No quería admitirlo, pero sintió a su pecho golpear junto al pico del ave contra el cristal. Abrió apenas la ventana para quitarle la carta, el animalejo seguía allí esperando por él. De seguro su dueña le habría indicado volver con una respuesta… pero como no pensaba enviarla simplemente ahuyentó al ave.

Una vez dentro dejó el sobre encima de una butaca y lo examinó de lejos. Sabía de quién era, no tenía porqué indagar. Y muy probablemente pudiera adivinar su contenido. ¿Estaba bien leerlo o debía actuar como un adulto maduro y desecharla sin siquiera echarle un vistazo?

Otra vez la curiosidad pudo más, agarró el papiro esperando encontrarse con una seguidilla de oraciones que le daría desgano leer (tal y como era ella), pero lo escueto del mensaje lo tomó por sorpresa:

_Estaré esperando mañana a las 15.00hs_

_en Victoria Embankment, frente a la estación._

_HG_

_PS: Lleve ropa muggle._

* * *

_**N/A**__: Hola, gente! Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia._

_Ah… un capítulo entero en el que los protagonistas no se han cruzado. Espero que a pesar de eso lo hayan disfrutado. Confiemos en que Hermione logre llegar a él antes de que Severus se percate y salga huyendo…_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que sea un deber el llegar a publicar a tiempo, así que acá lo tienen: un capítulo por semana como fue prometido. Nos leemos en siete días… Gracias._


	3. Clase 2

**CLASE 2**

-Bueno… ya estoy aquí –ya estaban allí ella y sus mariposas estomacales. Había escogido una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto a un calzado sencillo. Su cabello le había costado un poco para controlar, pero no quería algo muy elaborado y prefirió llevarlo suelto. Tenía un libro en su mano para tener algo que hacer y no quedar como una muchacha plantada por su novio si acaso él jamás se aparecía. No se colocó mucho maquillaje, sólo un brillo labial y algo para resaltar sus ya cortas pestañas.

¿Habría leído la nota? ¿Iría?

Por su maldita ansiedad Hermione había llegado un cuarto de hora antes que la indicada, tenía el estómago vacío. Se adentró en el frondoso parque de Victoria Embankment y esperó a un lado de un camino de grava, sentada en un banco. El día tenía unas pocas nubes que parecían estáticas sobre la bóveda de la estación de trenes que podía verse más allá de una de las arboledas del parque. Estaba segura que Snape la encontraría aun con sus breves indicaciones…

… aunque de ir, él hubiese enviado una lechuza confirmando la cita.

No tenía más remedio que aguardar, si él no iba ella ya no podría escribirle, quedaría como una molestia insistente… Tomó aire nerviosa e hizo un paneo general por sobre las hojas de su libro. Había gente, pero no él.

Hermione había escogido aquel lugar muggle aun a riesgo de que él no quisiese mezclarse con ellos, en aquel parque ningún mago que los conociese pasearía, era una garantía de intimidad.

Si él no iba, lo habría perdido. Miró el reloj:

_14:55 hs_

Tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir leyendo, pero los ojos pasaban sobre las oraciones sin retener nada. Quería volver a mirar el reloj, pero si acaso este marcara la hora acordada se sentiría dolida y decepcionada, prefería mantenerse así hasta que la voz de Snape la interrumpiese.

¿Él la dejaría plantada luego de su beso? ¿Luego del aroma de la amortentia?

_15:15 hs_

Hermione miró a su alrededor desolada con el corazón estrujándosele dolorosamente, intentó mantener el gesto serio en tanto que los ojos se le humedecían empañándole el paisaje. Decidida y digna se puso de pie.

-Tendría que haber sido más específica con el lugar, Granger. -la voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear azorada. Era él. Avanzaba con parquedad por el camino de grava con las manos sujetas tras su espalda. Tenía un pantalón de tela negra, sus zapatos gastados y puntiagudos de la escuela, y una camiseta negra de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

Hermione lo miraba contrariada con el ceño marcado, indecisa. Los ojos negros de Snape la golpearon de frente sacudiendo algo en su interior, tuvo que volver a sentarse y él la imitó posando cada mano sobre sus piernas. Hermione carraspeó.

-Creo que el lugar estaba bien indicado. –la sonrisa nerviosa desfiguró el tono serio que intentó imponer.

-La estación puede verse desde muchos ángulos –reprochó él. No se miraban más que de soslayo, mantenían la vista al frente viendo a la gente pasar.

Bien, Snape ya estaba allí. ¡Había ido! ¡Y se había vestido como muggle! Y le sentaba bien… Ahora, ¿cómo seguía el plan?

Severus se sintió un poco incómodo con el silencio, tenía que reconocer que verla de nuevo lo había impactado. Había tenido un dejo de ansiedad toda la mañana dentro suyo, buscó la ropa a conciencia y se sintió bastante revelador sin su levita hasta el cuello y su capa, pero no tenía más ropa muggle que aquella.

Hermione notó cuando el profesor Snape jugó con sus manos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Ella intentó relajar su postura tensa pero estaba nerviosa y ahora no sabía qué decir.

-¿Sigue leyendo? –No era posible: Snape estaba conversando. Esa tenía que ser una buena señal.

-Sólo lectura ligera… Ya sabe, para no perder el hábito… ¿usted lee? –Snape viró sus ojos a ella con impaciencia.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntaba de una sola vez para sacarse toda duda. Hermione se sonrió apartando la mirada del pocionista.

-Verlo… -dijo sin mayor explicación, Snape volvió a hacer la espalda hacia atrás.

-Entonces ya puedo irme…

-No. –se volvieron a mirar- Aguarde… -el profesor se cruzó de brazos viendo a la gente a su alrededor con algo de desprecio.- Espero que no le haya molestado que lo citara en un lugar muggle. –él se sonrió ante el comentario, otra vez en son de burla.

-Señorita Granger, yo mismo vivo en un barrio muggle.

-¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

-No vine aquí a hablar de la vida, sino a que me diga para qué quería verme.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Quería pasar tiempo con usted, es todo. –Hermione se encogió de hombros y retiró una mirada molesta a la nada. Snape no comprendía, no era mucha la gente que buscaba su compañía sin mayor intención. Había pensado que Granger quería verlo para llegar a un común acuerdo sobre lo que había pasado en su despacho, así él podría decirle de una vez por todas que comprendiese que lo mejor era que todo siguiera como antes… pero ahora no podía.

Hicieron silencio un momento sumergiéndose cada cual en sus pensamientos, mientras lograban controlar la ansiedad de aquel reencuentro.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se haya cansado de pasar tiempo conmigo? –la pregunta repentina de Snape hizo que la muchacha se pusiera de pie con una sonrisa afable, Hermione miró al mago invitándolo a acompañarla.

-¿Ya conocía este lugar? Da hacia el río… ¿quiere ir a ver?

Severus lanzó un gesto de impaciencia pero terminó poniéndose de pie mientras retenía un bufido en sus narices. Alzó una mano indicándole el camino mientras vigilaba sobre su hombro que nadie los viera. ¿Por qué? Él no estaba haciendo nada malo…

¿Qué planearía Granger? Quizá si le siguiera el paso unos minutos terminarían hablando finalmente sobre lo que había ocurrido y él podría zanjar el tema de una buena vez. Un _obliviate_ estaría bien.

Hermione pensaba a toda velocidad, si quería estar con él no debía atacar directamente. Bordearlo con sus armas lo haría sucumbir, o encontrarlo desprevenido como aquel día en el despacho. Ahora él estaba a la defensiva, con todas sus murallas de pie, impenetrable. A veces olvidaba que le llevaba casi el doble de edad, arañaba los cuarenta años con todas las experiencias que ello conllevaba, y a pesar de que a Hermione le costara admitirlo, ni toda su inteligente ni toda su madurez podían aventajar en ello al profesor.

Pero la quería. De alguna forma la quería. ¿Sino por qué más él habría ido allí?

-¿Tiene planes para el verano? ¿Algunas vacaciones? –Snape miró a su derecha como una embarcación turística navegaba sobre la anchura considerable del río, no se parecía en nada a su réplica barrial sucia y rodeada de roedores.

-No… -respondió sin prestarle atención. Continuaron unos pasos en silencio y Hermione se mordió la lengua para no halagar el atuendo muggle del hombre.- ¿Usted sí? Con Potter y los demás, supongo.

-No, de hecho aun no hay planes. Harry está muy ocupado con su curso de auror y Ron además trabaja… -Snape asintió y Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse, cada paso que daba junto a su profesor se volvía más y más seguro. Hablaron un poco del colegio y otro poco de la guerra, él también comenzó a dar respuestas más largas. Hermione supo como arrancarle las frases elaboradas: o criticando a Slytherin o mencionándole a algún alumno especialmente problemático. Lo valió, al momento de recordar una de las peores pociones de Neville, Snape sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

"Lo siento, Neville, es por una buena causa…"

-¿Y recuerda la temporada con Umbridge? -Snape volvió a sonreír con malicia.- Jamás he hablado mal de una autoridad, pero esa mujer era francamente intolerable…

-Estoy de acuerdo –el profesor la observó de reojo- Si me permite darle mi opinión, creo sinceramente que fue condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban porque… ningún dementor estaba dispuesto a darle el beso de la muerte.

Rieron de nuevo (ella reía, él sonreía), Umbridge no sólo había sido un mal pasar para Hogwarts sino que había torturado a hijos de muggles con crueldad y sin justificación, enferma con la idea de una sociedad de magos puros. Por lo que Hermione sabía, Snape también tenía un padre muggle.

-Eh… -Hermione dudó, ¿cómo debía llamarlo?- ¿Le molestaría que tomemos algo? No almorcé antes de venir. –Snape pensó que había sido muy oportuna al decir la frase frente a una cafetería, rodeada de arbustos, flores y toda aquella ornamenta exuberante de verano. Vio los ojos castaños de Granger escrutándolo tal y como hacía con sus exámenes- ¿Estaría bien?

-Supongo… -rezongó de mala gana el mago mientras la acompañaba a una mesa pequeña en los exteriores del recinto. Por un momento tomó el respaldo de una silla y tiró de ella sin atinar a sentarse, pero luego se reprendió el acto y él mismo terminó ocupando el asiento. Hermione no había notado su amague de caballerosidad y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Vaya, hay bastante gente… -la respuesta de Snape fue un resoplido apretado. Un camarero joven se acercó a ellos extendiéndoles el menú. No estaba segura de si el profesor tendría dinero muggle, pero ella tenía suficiente como pagar por dos comidas (lo que la privaría de comprar algún capricho literario en el callejón Diagon).

No pudo evitarlo y espió a Snape sobre su carta de menús, los ojos negros del pocionista hicieron lo mismo y no pudo impedirse sentir aquel sacudón que le provocaba, se enderezó en su asiento volviendo los ojos al menú como si nada hubiese ocurrido… y no pudo ver la sonrisa suave curvar los labios del hombre.

-Bien… pediré el quinto menú, ¿y usted?

-Sólo un café. –resolvió dejando de mal modo el menú sobre la mesa, como solía hacer con los pergaminos de clase. Hermione sentía a su corazón palpitar con entusiasmo, casi de un modo incómodo pero placentero. Estaba con el profesor Snape, tomando un café en medio de Londres. Muchos lo habían visto tirar los pergaminos sobre su escritorio desenfadadamente, pero ¿cuántos lo habían hecho hacer lo mismo con el menú? Quizá sonara estúpido pero ella se sentía realizada. Se sonrió y dejó el menú sobre la mesa, lo tenía enfrente y estaba obligada a mirarlo.

¿Quizá ella también debió pedir un café para parecer más adulta?

2

Snape la observó por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione buscaba con la mirada al camarero y parecía rehusarse a enfrentarlo. Él se relajó en su asiento mientras acomodaba la servilleta frente a él para aliviar el aburrimiento, se dio cuenta que a pesar del ímpetu de la muchacha, él seguía siendo quien mantenía las riendas de lo que estaba pasando. La sensación de seguridad lo destensó, mermando sus defensas.

Se percató de que la Gryffindor estaba más nerviosa de lo que él hubiera pensando, cuando se marchó de Hogwarts lo había hecho con un aire victorioso y desafiante, como si tuviera el control de la situación con él. Ahora lucía precavida y cuidadosa en sus pasos, pero no del todo incómoda.

-Es una suerte que sea un día soleado, no me fijé en el clima cuando le envié mi carta. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si llovía –Snape arqueó una ceja inspeccionando el comentario de la muchacha mientras ella se reprochaba por dentro al haber caído en el tópico climatológico con tal de romper el hielo.

-Supongo que hubiésemos entrado al café.

-Sí, supongo… -sonrió Hermione reclamándose interiormente su torpeza. El profesor saboreaba la sensación de control que lo aplomaba cada vez más.- ¿Hubiese venido de todas formas?

-Bien… -Snape volvió a reacomodar su servilleta para fijar la vista en otro lado que no fuese el rostro de la muchacha- … no me dejó muchas opciones. Su carta era más bien… imperativa. –otra vez el profesor pensaba muy bien cada palabra antes de completar su frase, ése era el Snape que conocía. Hermione soltó una risita traviesa mientras volvía la vista al camarero que se les acercaba con los pedidos.

-Lo siento… Aunque de cierta forma no quería darle lugar a que pudiese negarse. –su sinceridad terminó apabullándolo, la joven Gryffindor le regaló una mirada risueña que hizo a Snape interesarse más por agregarle azúcar a su humeante café.

-¿Entonces…? –Snape se aclaró la voz mientras daba un sorbo a su taza y la miraba de forma penetrante, Hermione alzó las cejas- ¿Quiere que hablemos de lo que ocurrió, cierto? –dejó la bebida a un lado viendo como la muchacha se removía en su asiento mientras comía una porción de su crepé para ganar tiempo.

-No… -dijo finalmente mientras empujaba la comida con un poco de zumo de naranja. Severus esperó que dijese algo más, pero Granger continuaba manteniendo el misterio. ¿No quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Entonces qué era todo esto?- ¿Usted quiere que hablemos?

-Creí dejar todo aclarado la última vez –dijo distrayendo su mirada en un par de palomas que asaltaron la vacía mesa de al lado, repleta de migajas y restos de los últimos clientes.

-Yo también –la sonrisa segura de Hermione consiguió incomodarlo. Según recordaba no habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, ella buscaba imponerle su decisión sobre lo que había ocurrido, es decir, reafirmar que él le correspondía. Severus frunció el ceño mientras las memorias del beso volvían a él envolviéndolo en el mismo calor reconfortante de aquella vez.- ¿En qué piensa?

¿_Legereme_?

-En nada…

Éste era el punto donde se suponía que él debía decirle que no volverían a citarse ni a verse de ningún otro modo, pero Hermione no le daba la oportunidad y él no la encontraba…

… ni la buscaba.

-¿Y cómo ha acabado con su poción? No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle. –Snape alzó los ojos a la muchacha algo sorprendido. Mientras la ayudaba a preparar su filtro para evitar los síntomas del enamoramiento, él mismo se encontraba en una experimentación propia. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho al recordar la escena en la que ella tiraba toda la poción a las cañerías, para terminar declarándole su amor. Intentó mantenerse serio antes de responder.

-Bueno, aun no he terminado. –dijo escuetamente mientras la veía otra vez, ella retiró su fija mirada sonriéndose con condescendencia.

-¿Seguirá experimentando en su casa? Es decir, debe ser difícil en un barrio muggle.

-No tengo muchos vecinos, la mayoría de las casas están abandonadas. –siseó Snape mientras seguía con la mirada otro ferry a lo lejos que surcaba el río repleto de turistas.

-Ah… ¿en dónde vive exactamente? –los ojos negros del hombre la observaron recelosos, Hermione le volvió a sonreír con tímida suavidad y una cuota de sarcasmo- Descuide, no iré a golpear a su puerta. Lo prometo.

Snape le devolvió una especie de mueca mientras volvía la vista a su café para darle el último sorbo. La observó divertido.

-No le creo… -dijo entre dientes con un gesto que delataba que estaba burlándose, Hermione también exageró sus expresiones fingiendo molestia.

-Créame, tengo dignidad… no espere que vaya a golpear a su puerta si usted… -sus ojos volvieron a ponerse serios- … si usted no lo quiere.

Snape imaginó por un instante a la muchacha en su portal, obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-Vivo al sur… -sostuvo volviendo a recibir una mirada expectante de ella- … ¿Usted? –el corazón de Hermione volvió a palpitar velozmente, no podía entender porqué aquella simple pregunta la había alterado tanto.

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Hermione! –la voz masculina que la llamó provocó que tanto Snape como ella se pusiesen rígidos en sus asientos, voltearon a su origen como dos culpables atrapados en medio de su fechoría. Arthur Weasley alzó una mano para llamarle la atención, venía caminando de espaldas a Snape, y la mirada alegre y despreocupada del pelirrojo de inmediato mutó a una sorprendida cuando encontró al ex mortífago en la mesa, menguó la velocidad de su paso antes de recuperarse de la impresión y acelerar el camino hasta ellos.

Snape se giró a ver la intranquilidad de la castaña, él mismo estaba bastante perturbado ¿cómo demonios había llegado aquel oficinista de tiempo completo en el Ministerio a pasearse justo allí a estas horas de la tarde?

-Hermione… Profesor Snape, ¿les importa?–saludó despreocupadamente mientras tomaba una silla desocupada y se instalaba entre ellos. Ambos escondieron sus miradas bastante incómodos. Pero Arthur no parecía percatarse de nada extraño, estaba más enfocado en Hermione.- ¡Te he buscado como un loco! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias para ti! ¡Excelentes! –enfatizó mientras rebuscaba en su gastado maletín.

Hermione y Severus se miraron interrogantes. Él le lanzó un reproche con sus gestos mientras que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Mira esto! –una carpeta delgada fue puesta frente a los ojos de Hermione, Arthur vigiló con entusiasmo el gesto de la chica, pasando de uno analítico a otro bastante sonriente.

-¡Oh, es genial! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Weasley! –Snape no comprendía nada y comenzó a sentirse invadido por Arthur, él se giró a verlo de forma alegre.

-Hemos encontrado a los padres de Hermione, al menos ya sabemos en qué país están –explicó resolutivamente, el pocionista asintió sin más mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Ya podía dar por terminaba la cita.

-Están en Australia –dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras quitaba la vista de las últimas hojas y miraba a Snape, la sonrisa de la muchacha estaba mucho más relajada. Lucía feliz.

-Así es, el rastreo ahora será mucho más rápido y pronto daremos con ellos. –la alegría de Weasley era tal que denotaba su genuino afecto por la joven Gryffindor, Snape se sentía como un mueble decorativo entre ellos.

-Me alegro por usted, Granger. –siseó el jefe de Slytherin sin ningún gesto en la cara que delatara su afirmación, parecía la misma falsa cortesía de siempre. El camarero se les había vuelto a acercar en vista de tener un nuevo comensal, pero Snape se le adelantó- Traiga la cuenta.

Los ojos de la castaña se alzaron entristecidos hacia su profesor, Arthur entonces abandonó el entusiasmo inicial por una tardía comprensión de la situación.

-Oh… no tiene que irse ahora… -explicó para no ser el culpable del fin abrupto de una charla.- Yo sólo vine a…

-Ya me iba de todas formas. –Snape tomó el recibo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, pero Hermione tiró del papel.

-No, yo pago. Tengo dinero muggle.

-También yo. –insistió Severus con un tono más enojado que caballeroso. Arthur se puso de pie.

-No, en serio… terminen de hablar… yo ya me iba. ¿Era algo sobre tus estudios, Hermione? –la inocente mirada del señor Weasley la hizo sentir culpable, pero asintió sin más.

-Es mejor que regresen juntos –Snape comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

-Espere señor… ¿Me disculparía un momento, señor Weasley?

-Ah, claro, claro… -el pelirrojo se retiró varios metros hasta encontrarse con la baranda que lo separada del río, dándoles la espalda. Snape volvió a acomodarse en su asiento pero seguía intranquilo y ansioso por irse.

-Disculpe, no sé cómo me encontró… Alguien debió decirle en el callejón Diagon, desde allí pedí ir a la estación de enfrente y…

-No importa –Snape enfatizó sus palabras alzando una mano para detener los argumentos de la joven. Hermione suspiró resignada.

-Espero que no haya aborrecido del todo venir… -dijo ella mientras tomaba la carpeta y se ponía de pie buscando con la mirada al señor Weasley, Snape vigilaba sus movimientos sin decir nada.- Gracias.

-Adiós, Granger… -soltó con firmeza viéndola reacomodar la silla en su lugar, él permaneció sentado y vio los ojos de la muchacha volver a enfocarse en los suyos mientras se retiraba.

-Le escribiré…

Iba a reclamarle, pero quedó callado viendo que ella estaba a una distancia considerable, y que si llegaba a decirle que no volverían a verse sonaría muy extraño… y Weasley sospecharía. La vigiló mientras el hombre la conducía de regreso por el camino que antes ellos habían recorrido: ella buscaba en la carpeta alguna información mientras sonreía tan plena como la había visto cuando supo la noticia. En ningún momento volteó a mirarlo, y terminó desapareciendo de su vista.

Snape se puso de pie y se alejó del bullicio queriendo desaparecer por un camino opuesto, avanzó lentamente por la ribera continuando con el paseo. Repasó lo que había ocurrido toda la tarde, las horas escasas que habían compartido… Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba apoyado con un brazo sobre el barandal observando como el sol se ponía sobre Londres tiñendo al río de anaranjado.

Lanzó una carcajada irónica al aire burlándose de sí mismo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos. Permaneció de pie, quieto, viendo con sorna el paisaje mientras una pequeña brisa cálida pasaba junto a él quitándole unos mechones de cabello del rostro. La ansiedad que había cargado desde la mañana había desaparecido, o se había convertido en una extraña sensación satisfecha que tintineaba en su mente.

Pensó que nunca había visto a Londres menos gris.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¡Inoportuno como su hijo! xD_

_Hola… sé que dije en 7 días pero no me aguanté (soy muy ansiosa). Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y de paso no me siento culpable porque les di un cap anterior sin contacto entre ellos n_n La próxima espera será quizá de más 7 días ahora... tendrían que ser 14 pero... no me aguanto._

_Gracias por leer._


	4. Clase 3

**CLASE 3**

-¿Y qué tal está el profesor Snape? No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle… -Hermione sonrió divertida mientras cerraba la carpeta y la introducía en su bolso.

-Pues…

-Y… -el señor Weasley la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño bastante interrogante- ¿cómo es que estaba él aquí, tomando algo contigo?

-Ah… -la muchacha miró nerviosa a la gente que pasaba entre ellos en medio de las calles de la ciudad, de regreso a la chimenea más próxima- Verá… fue casualidad.

-Ah, sí… No me hacía a la idea de Snape paseándose por allí, asoleándose en verano… -se permitió sonreír y luego miró firmemente a Hermione deteniendo su marcha como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante. La muchacha se tensó preocupada- ¿Crees que él sepa mucho sobre objetos muggle? –suspiró aliviada nuevamente.

-Claro, su padre era muggle y según sé también vive en un barrio muggle. –de repente recordó que en ese punto había quedado la conversación con Snape. Arthur había traído muy buenas noticias y se sentía plena de saber que sus padres estaban más cerca que nunca de reencontrarse con ella, pero ¿no habría podido esperar a la cena para hacer el anuncio?

-Es extraño… -murmuró Arthur mientras llegaban al escondrijo en donde podían usar una chimenea.- No me imaginaba al profesor Snape tomando el té con compañía.

-Ni yo… -mintió ella, que sí había imaginado a Snape a su lado en esas circunstancias, y en muchas otras.- ¿Cómo está todo en el trabajo? –le extrañaba que el señor Weasley no se quedara hasta tarde en el trabajo, aunque sus horarios eran más bien extraños; lo importante era desviar el tema de conversación hasta llegar a La Madriguera.

-¡La encontraste! –exclamó Molly cuando apenas salieron de la chimenea, Ginny, Ron y George la miraron con alegría. Ya todos debían saber, Arthur de seguro habría llegado con la noticia esperando encontrarla- ¿No estás feliz, querida?

-Claro que sí. –la sonrisa sincera de la muchacha no podía mentir, Molly juntó las manos con felicidad y volvió a dirigirse a su esposo.

-¿A dónde la encontraste? ¿Alguna librería? –el señor Weasley negó con la cabeza mientras Ginny reía burlándose de lo estudiosa que era su amiga.

-De hecho no. Y a que jamás adivinarán con quién estaba…

Adiós intento de cambiar de tema.

-¿Creen que tarden mucho en encontrar a mis padres en Australia? Es un país bastante grande y…

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Ron, más por seguir la conversación que por mostrarse realmente interesado. La voz de Hermione quedó apagada en su intento por distraer la conversación. Los ojos de Ginny se le clavaron intensamente, pero el señor Weasley tenía interés en alargar la conversación.

-¿Alguien del colegio? –preguntó Molly guiñándole el ojo a Hermione con complicidad, la mujer no se había tomado a mal que la relación con Ron terminase mientras todos continuasen como buenos amigos. Arthur movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras miraba pensativo a la nada.

-Algo así, algo así… -sonrió encaminándose a la mesa para tomar el té de la tarde- Pero no un alumno.

-Ha de ser McGonagall… Siempre tuvo a Hermione como preferida.

-Pues no, George… No era Minerva.

-¿Snape? –preguntó Ginny haciéndose la desentendida, Hermione la miró para callarla pero la muchacha fingió no entender.

-Pues sí, el mismo Severus Snape… Tomando un té en los jardines Victoria.

-Era un café… -corrigió la castaña mirando hacia el suelo cuando notó los ojos de Ron volver hacia ella, Ginny sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Severus Snape? –preguntó Ron con la duda exacerbada, pareciéndole algo imposible. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-¿Tomaste un té con ese murciélago de pelo grasiento? –quiso saber George en franca ironía mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.- Y eso que pensé que tu peor partido había sido Ron… -deslizó viendo de lado a su hermano.

-¡Ey, cállate! –ambos muchachos compartieron un par de débiles coscorrones, George reía con ganas mientras que el rostro de Hermione alcanzaba todas las tonalidades del rojo.

-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! Ya son grandes para eso. –reprendía la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, luego endulzó la mirada y el tono para dirigirse a Hermione- Me alegró mucho lo de tus padres, querida. Arthur estaba tan entusiasmado que quería decírtelo de buenas a primeras.

-… pensamos que habías ido al callejón Diagon… -soltó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa, se notaba risueña y distraía la mirada en el reloj de la casa para no ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-Sí, ahí fui a buscarte primero –Arthur se desabrochó el primer botón de la almidonada camisa para estar más cómodo en su mesa, Molly ya disponía una taza de té y tostadas para él. Los ojos del hombre rotaron a Hermione.- Pregunté en las librerías y una señora de edad me escuchó dando tu descripción, y dijo que te habías marchado a la estación del embarque y…

-Ah, sí… es que sentí nostalgia por las calles de mi infancia… -comentó ella como si no tuviera apenas diecinueve años. Ron apretó el ceño.

-¿Pero tú no vivías en la costa? –Hermione inspeccionó la mesa antes de responder.

-Me refería a las calles muggles.- El joven Weasley la observaba con suspicacia, se inclinó junto a ella escrutándola con la mirada, aun persistía en su rostro un gesto incrédulo.

-¿Y ahí te tropezaste con Snape?

"Esta vez no _tropezamos_". Hermione sonrió.

-Algo así…

2

Ginny entró en su propio cuarto sin golpear, vio a Hermione escribiendo una carta bajo una pequeña lámpara en el único escritorio del dormitorio. La castaña se volteó a verla y le sonrió antes de volver a mirar la carta.

-¿Es para él? –murmuró Ginny con precaución mientras se acercaba, Hermione estiró su sonrisa.

-No, para Hagrid. Estará feliz de saber que ya casi encontramos a mis padres. Además, no fui del todo cortés cuando me despedí de él. Tú sabes… -la muchacha dobló la carta y selló el sobre antes de atársela a su lechuza y dejarla salir por la ventana. La pelirroja seguía viéndola.

-¿Así que te escapaste con Snape? –Hermione se sentó a su lado, contenta por tener a alguien a quien contarle los sucesos del día- ¿Pasó algo más?

-No… sólo una comida ligera… y un poco de conversación.

-¡Qué inoportuno es mi padre! Me imagino la cara de Snape cuando los vio… -Ginny comenzó a reírse mientras su amiga afirmaba con la cabeza.- ¡Imagina que los encontrara besándose!

-No creo…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se besaron? –Ginny vio preocupada como los ojos de su amiga le negaban.- ¿Y en qué quedó todo?

-Pues… no hablamos de nada de eso.

-¿Pero te abrazó al menos? ¿Se dieron la mano? ¿Algo? –Hermione sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Bueno, al menos un café. ¿Pagó él?

-Claro, claro… -rieron un poco- Fue con ropa muggle, nunca lo había visto sin la ropa del colegio…

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo George? Atinó de una vez –Ginny se burlaba recordando al muchacho proclamar que la nueva pareja de Hermione era nada más y nada menos que Snape.

-Y tú no colaboraste mucho para salvarme del momento. –la pelirroja echó a reír.

-No pasa nada, si sigues saliendo con Snape en algún momento se sabrá. Y dentro de poco podrás presentarle a los suegros, con suerte.

3

_Espero que esté bien, y lamento mucho que aquella _

_tarde haya acabado de una forma tan abrupta._

_De cualquier forma, yo lo disfruté _

_y espero sinceramente que usted también.  
Ahora es su turno de escoger el lugar._

Espero su respuesta,

HG

Habían pasado varios días desde que se habían visto. Snape miró a la lechuza reclamar comida y la dejó pasar a la casa mientras torcía los labios con clara disconformidad, después de todo la utilizaría para mandar la respuesta a su dueña.

-¿Mi turno, Granger? –le habló ladino al pergamino mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sofá.

Mentiría si decía que no había pensado en ella, era inevitable. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero la casa vacía y la monotonía de una rutina de vacaciones le dejaba mucho espacio para pensar. Cierto día de la semana, se le dio por salir del encierro de la casa.

Caminó con rapidez, marchando como si tuviera a algún lugar al que ir y al cual debía llegar cuanto antes. Un niño que jugaba football en un callejón tropezó con él mientras iba a buscar la pelota, Snape lo miró molesto y el muchacho se quedó congelado del miedo. Aun sin su coraza habitual de Hogwarts (la levita, la capa, el título de Profesor) él despertaba el mismo temor.

Pero no a ella, Hermione no le temía. Cuando era niña su respeto hacia él se disolvía tras cierto rencor por el maltrato que él le dispensaba en clase. Ella no le temía, lo enfrentaba a pesar de que siempre saliera perdiendo y fuese mofada por sus contestaciones. Snape recordaba a la perfección como Draco y sus amigos se reían siempre que humillaba a la señorita Granger. Potter y Weasley por ahí, y la pequeña de cabellos alborotados siempre aislándose en la soledad que le dispensaba un libro.

Era brillante, y con el correr de los años fue volviéndose de carácter fuerte e interesante. Severus se sonrió con la mirada perdida en la lechuza.

Ahora era una joven que le escribía.

A él jamás le habían escrito antes, no de ese modo, no alguien como ella.

Y nunca, nunca le habían dicho que habían disfrutado estando con él… al punto de pedir que aquello se volviese a repetir.

Snape bufó y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano mientras se inclinaba en el sofá, esforzándose por pensar con más claridad. No era sencillo separar la emoción de la racionalidad, ¿cómo lo había hecho ella?

La recordó en puntillas de pie, sujetándose de su capa, dejando un beso sobre sus labios.

Un leve cosquilleo volvió a rozarle el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore era cierto: él arruinaría su vida. Granger tenía futuro, podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas. Él no, su tiempo ya había pasado. Él sólo la anclaría.

Y quizás algún día ella se despertara y terminara azotando la puerta para irse por siempre de su vida. Snape no podía dejarla entrar, sería para sufrimiento. No otra vez…

-No de nuevo… -murmuró cansado.

6

Los días habían transcurrido tranquilamente en La Madriguera, el ambiente era cálido y familiar. Molly era como una gran madre para todos, George ahora trabajaba junto a Ginny durante el verano, ya que Ron se encontraba estudiando duramente para su curso de Auror (vaya cambio), lo que dejaba a Hermione con mucho tiempo a solas en los que también aprovechaba para leer y enviar carta a sus amigos, y una noche le escribió al profesor Snape.

Luego de haberse visto también esperó internamente que él le escribiera algo primero, pero como ella misma le había prometido hacerlo, excusó al hombre. Realmente detestaba ser quien diera el primer paso, pero si esperaba que Snape hiciese algo podría ir tomando asiento. Su carta fue concisa y escueta, como la primera, pero esta vez esperaba algo a cambio.

Cuando la mañana del lunes llegó, Harry la _invitó_ a Grimmauld Place, no era una invitación a tomar el té sino a reformar la casa para terminar de hacerla un hogar. Hermione sabía que Harry planeaba llevarse a vivir a Ginny allí cuando ambos estuviesen cómodos.

"Tórtolos…"

¿Snape llegaría a hacer algo similar por ella?

-¿Todo bien, Hermione? –Harry subió las escaleras con ella llevando algunos utensilios para la limpieza. A ella no le importaba ayudarlo, incluso la alegraba tener algo productivo para hacer y dejar de pensar en _cierta gente_ que no se dignaba a enviar lechuzas luego de una cita.

-Sí, todo en orden… Bien, empecemos de una vez.

Las horas fueron pasando, se llenaron de polvo y telarañas pero poco a poco el lugar iba convirtiéndose en un hogar. Lástima que con la magia no pudiesen limpiar todo de una vez.

-Bien… se ve bien ¿cierto? –Harry contemplaba la mitad de la sala ordena ignorando la otra mitad hecha jirones. Observó a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente- Comamos algo, muero de hambre.

Hermione comía pausamente, el polvo, la suciedad y la sensación de cansancio le hicieron recordar la época de búsqueda de los horrorcruxes con Harry. Aquel año fue realmente oscuro para todos, estaban lejos del calor de Hogwarts y sus compañeros. ¿Y Snape? Él dirigía Hogwarts mientras estaba inmiscuido en los asuntos del señor Tenebroso, ya sin la ayuda de nadie, sin Dumbledore… Un espía del que nadie conocía fidelidad más que un testigo muerto.

-A veces Ron me recuerda a ti –Hermione se volteó a mirar los ojos celestes de Harry viéndola simpáticamente, frunció el ceño sin dar crédito a las palabras del joven mago- Me refiero a ahora. Está metido en los libros todo el día para convertirse en Auror.

-Pues me alegra que al fin haya recapacitado…-la castaña continuó su comida con una sonrisa, sin embargo los ojos de Harry no se apartaban de ella.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? No hemos hablado mucho…Me alegro por lo de tus padres. –esta vez la muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa pronunciada, se cubrió la boca para hablar.

-Gracias… Era hora… Pronto podré verlos.

-Ron también está feliz por ti… -La muchacha lo miró de soslayo con sospecha.

-Harry… ¿Ron te mandó a que me hablaras de él?

-No, no… -él se defendió intentando cambiar de tema, pero la mirada dura de Hermione lo obligó a confesarse.- ¿Acaso no ves que también lo hace por ti? Estudia duro para que lo tengas en cuenta…

-Ya hablé con él, Harry. No me gusta que intervengas de ese modo. ¿Eres amigo de los dos o sólo de él?

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¡Él está enamorado de ti, Hermione! Quizá no supo demostrarlo pero…

-Harry, basta. –suspiró y miró a la pared de enfrente.- Yo no estoy enamorada… de él.

-Lo sé, pero si acaso… -sus ojos celestes se levantaron para inspeccionar a su amiga, ella bajó el mentón con un gesto sumamente serio- ¿No de **él**? Pero… ¿Hay alguien más, Hermione? –Harry soltó cada frase con precavida lentitud, la noticia podría demoler a Ron y él no iba a dársela, pero necesitaba estar preparado cuando se enterara para contenerlo.

-Bueno… -suspiró indecisa.

-¿Quién es? –pocos años atrás Harry la había consolado cuando Lavander y Ron estaban juntos. No hizo falta que ella le dijese que se había enamorado de Ron, él la conocía como nadie y no dudó en ofrecerle su hombro y su calmo silencio para dejarla descargar su tristeza. Harry también se alegró mucho cuando Ron y ella comenzaron a salir juntos, las penas habían quedado atrás… y cuando se enteró del rompimiento, simplemente le escribió ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-No importa… -Hermione se puso de pie buscando continuar con su actividad, su amigo también se levantó riendo incrédulamente.

-¿No piensas decirme?

-No te agradará… -murmuró ella dando un paso al frente.

-¿Es alguien del colegio?

_Bingo_.

-Harry…

-¿Cormack? No puede ser él… ¿No es él, verdad?

-Harry, basta…

-Está bien, respetaré tu privacidad… -bajó el tono mientras veía hacia otro lado.

-Es Snape.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró a Hermione detenidamente, ella se removió en su lugar paseando los ojos por la habitación. ¿Por qué se quedaba Harry así? ¡Había dicho "Snape", no "petrificus totalus"!

-¿Es broma, verdad? -Hermione no sonrió.- ¿Snape? ¿Snape-Snape? ¿El profesor Snape?

-¡Sí, Harry! ¡Amo a Severus Snape!

Harry aun no podía procesar sus palabras, no quiso reír pero las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban solas. Miró al suelo para disimular.

-Vaya…

-¿Vaya?

-¿Bebiste alguna pócima de amor o algo así? –parecía no estar dispuesto a creérselo. Hermione bufó y puso ambas manos en sus caderas para remarcar la impaciencia- Hermione, te dobla la edad…

-Sé contar, gracias.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Yo no te he dicho nada cuando estabas encaprichado con Cho! –reprochó mientras volvía a subir las escaleras, Harry fue detrás de ella.

-¿Con Cho? Pero ella es apenas un par de años mayor, no es igual.

-La edad no es importante…

-¡Pero es Snape! –recriminó Harry extendiendo sus manos aun con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro- Ese sí es un detalle importante…

-Lo sé… por eso mismo lo quiero. –mencionó violentamente, luego se detuvo en su limpieza sin sentido y volvió la vista al muchacho- Y, para que sepas, él ya lo sabe.

-¿¡Qué!? –no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿cuándo diablos había ocurrido todo aquello?- ¿Le dijiste al profesor Snape que te gusta?

-Que estoy enamorada de él, en realidad.

Harry volvió a sonreír tontamente. Se imaginaba lo que había hecho el mago, de seguro no habría sido muy compasivo con ella… aunque Hermione mismo le había dicho alguna tarde en las Tres Escobas que Snape estaba cambiado. ¡Un momento! Snape la rescató de Fluffy, y luego le dio clases privadas para alguna poción, recordaba eso…

-Oh, vaya… -al fin parecía cobrar dimensión.- ¿Están saliendo?

¿Snape había olvidado el "Siempre" en la guerra?

-Algo así… -Harry intentó decir algo pero sólo podía balbucear, Hermione resopló intranquila- No quiero que Ron sepa de esto, ni nadie más. Ginny es la única que sabe.

De pronto Harry comenzó a sospechar, alzó una mirada seria a Hermione.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Acaso él no habrá sido…? ¿No hizo nada que…? –no podía terminar la frase. Sabía que Snape era ante todo valiente, noble, y no se le ocurría pensar que hubiese engatusado a Hermione, ni que ella lo hubiera permitido. ¿Pero cómo diablos es que estaban saliendo?

-Claro que no.

-Sí… ¿pero están saliendo? –arrugó el ceño de tal forma que al fin arrancó una sonrisa de la nerviosa castaña.- No imaginaba así al profesor… -en realidad hasta que no vio sus recuerdos no podía imaginar que hubiese sido capaz de amar en toda su vida.

-Es complicado. Aun no es oficial, supongo.

-… por eso el padre de Ron te vio con él en Londres… –Harry unía cabos como loco- ¡Diablos! ¡Sales con Snape!

La sabelotodo y el profesor, _clásico_.

-Verás… -Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una manta vieja en el suelo de madera- Snape no es tonto, él no quiere salir conmigo. Yo lo sé. –el muchacho seguía su charla realmente interesado y se sentó junto a la muchacha al ver su seriedad- Pero estúpidamente lo amo. Lo amo, Harry. Sé que suena idiota, es decir… él no ha sido el profesor más considerado de todos –ambos se sonrieron- pero aun así siento algo por él, algo muy… _fuerte_, inexplicable… No es como con Ron –bajó la cabeza para continuar- Quería a Ron, aun lo quiero. Pero con él siento algo muy distinto. **Quiero** estar con él, **quiero** conocerlo más.

-Snape… -volvió a murmurar Harry en un esfuerzo supremo para asimilar la información.- ¿Pero él te rechazó o te aceptó?

-Me rechazó, claro… -Hermione sonrió- Imagínate, se puso furioso. Se lo dije antes de terminar las clases.

-¿Entonces…?

-Nos besamos…

-Diablos…-Harry estaba pasmado. La castaña le contó luego cómo había sido su encuentro en Londres y le divirtió pensar en Snape con ropa muggle. Quizás él también le correspondía.- ¿Y cuándo volverán a verse?

-No sé, ahora depende de él. –el muchacho asintió calmadamente, ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos reflexionando hasta que Harry volvió a reír, miró a Hermione, ella también le sonrió y ambos echaron a grandes carcajadas que resonaron en los cuartos vacíos de la vieja casona hasta que acabaron con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor de estómago. Grimmauld Place se llenó de alegría y amistad otra vez.

7

Pero qué poco dura la alegría.

El correo llegó el martes, la lechuza de Hermione lanzó un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel madera. La muchacha subió las escaleras a solas para verlo ante la mirada expectante de los Weasley.

Cerró la habitación de Ginny y lo primero que hizo fue desenvolver el sobre pegado al paquete. Era la letra diminuta y apretada del profesor Snape, no le cabían dudas. Sonrió con entusiasmo y tomó aire antes de decidirse a leer las escasas líneas. Al fin tuvo el valor.

Frunció el ceño.

_Señorita Granger, _

_ya no me envíe lechuzas._

_SS_

Hermione miró el pergamino más tiempo del que le llevó leer las pocas y frías palabras de su profesor. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que subió rápidamente, aguando sus ojos.

Ya estaba hecho.

Ya había terminado.

Adiós a todo.

Su rostro se transformó contrayéndose por el dolor y soltó los primeros sollozos, intentó respirar hondo, ser fuerte… pero un sollozo más fuerte se atoró en su garganta haciéndola soltar las primeras lágrimas.

Y ya no pudo frenar. Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a un lado de la habitación mientras caía sobre su almohada a descargar la amargura. El dolor en su corazón era indescriptible, jamás había sentido una congoja tan desesperante. El aire le faltaba, la tristeza le sobraba.

Miró hacia un lado y vio el paquete grande aun intacto, lo tomó con furia mientras seguía llorando y quitó el envoltorio violentamente. Tiró el papel a un lado y sostuvo el "obsequio" irónico de Snape.

-Qué gracioso… -masculló llena de rabia ante el libro. Pasó las hojas con rapidez: estaba en blanco. Claro, para que ella se entretuviese con algo en lugar de molestarlo a él. ¿Quién se había creído? ¡Él burlándose y ella llorando por ese… ese… ese tonto! Si era un cobarde que no se atrevía a intentar algo con ella, aun habiendo demostrado más de una vez que sentía algo, allá él. ¡Ella no le daría el gusto!

Iba a arrojar el cuaderno contra alguna pared para descargar su enojo, pero lo pensó mejor. Fue hasta el escritorio, mojó la pluma y prefirió encabezar una descarga en la cual dijese _todo_ lo que pensaba del irritante Severus Snape. Y comenzó con una letra grande y fuerte, marcada por el pulso de su rabia.

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la primera hoja antes que la primera gota de tinta se adentrara en las fibras del papel.

**"ODIO A SEVERUS SNAPE"**

Hermione soltó aire apretado mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado y veía el cuaderno. Se había descargado, pero no quería nada que le recordase al profesor. Mejor se deshacía del libro, de la carta… y de todos los sentimientos absurdos que tenía por él.

Se limpió los ojos borrando las lágrimas que aguaban su visión pero cuando miró de nuevo la hoja del libro: ya no había nada escrito. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras una pequeña mancha cobraba vida como si la tinta traspasara de algún lugar haciendo que una letra diminuta y apretada se hilara ante sus ojos:

"_Señorita Granger, a veces me confunde…"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola, Gente! Espero que hayan disfrutado, éste ha sido un capítulo de intervalo antes de... **lo que viene**. Sostengan ese pálpito de alegría, en una semana vendré a arrebatárselos (?!)._

_Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes con los plazos. Ya estoy trazando el penúltimo capítulo. A quien preguntó: No, esta historia no tendrá 5 como su predecesora, porque el mismo largo de los caps es diferente. No se irá a mucho más lejos de cualquier forma..._

_Quisiera darles una pista de lo que viene... pero no... no... xD Me abstengo. Nos vemos pronto! MUCHAS GRACIAS por estar!_


	5. Clase 4

**CLASE 4**

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces mientras leía la frase, pero esta comenzó a disolverse poco a poco mientras otra la seguía.

"_¿Así que ahora me odia?"_

La muchacha recuperó el sentido y mojó la pluma.

"¿Es usted?"

"_¿Esperaba a alguien más?"_

Ella al fin pudo sonreír. ¡Claro! ¡A eso se había referido en la carta que pedía no enviar más lechuzas! ¡Por eso el libro! Retuvo el impulso de escribir grande y claro: Amo a Severus Snape.

"Supongo que no, pero siempre puede tratarse de un horrorcrux."

"_Está claro que no lo es."_

Por dios… En algún lugar de Londres, Snape estaba sentado con un cuaderno similar escribiéndole. Su sonrisa iluminó todo el rostro aun húmedo por el (injustificado) llanto anterior.

"Me ha sorprendido" escribió sin más, no sabía qué pensar. La felicidad nuevamente desbordaba en su pecho. ¡Snape se había tomado la molestia de enviarle aquel cuaderno! ¡Para hablar con ella!

"_Debió ser una sorpresa desagradable. Una que la hiciera odiarme."_ Hermione tragó saliva, Snape volvía a arremeter y ella debía ser prudente para darle una buena respuesta.

"Disculpe. Sólo leí la carta y no supe…" no la dejó terminar, el trazo de Snape emergía del papel nuevamente con rapidez.

"_¿Sabe, Granger? Sus cambios de humor me divierten."_ Las mejillas de la muchacha quemaron al leer la frase, volvió a mojar la pluma pero él siguió. _"No acostumbro recibir correspondencia, este medio me parece más…"_ otra vez la pausa-Snape _"… apropiado"_

"Me alegra que quiera seguir en contacto." Puso ella y continuó para no darle tiempo de reclamar "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"_Bien"_ fue la escueta respuesta, Hermione sentía como el corazón se le llenaba de ánimos, como si alguien hubiese encendido una luz dentro. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el libro sin saber bien como seguir la charla, pero otra vez las letras emergieron _"¿Y usted?"_

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza.

"_¿Sigue tragando libros como de costumbre?" _Bien, era demasiado bueno para ser normal: Snape estaba siendo irónico. No importaba, lo perdonó y prefirió ignorarlo mientras seguía conversando con él.

2

Cierta mañana, Snape se levantó incómodo. Había sido una mala noche, de esas en las que no había podido conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Además, otra vez había tenido un par de pesadillas respecto a las dos guerras contra Voldemort.

**Héroe.** Un título que le habían dado muy deprisa sin tomar en cuenta las veces que el _Avada Kedavra_ salió de su propia varita cuando era realmente un seguidor del señor oscuro. Se arrepintió al final, cuando la sombra se puso sobre Lily que era como si se posara sobre él. Había sido egoísta, a él no le importaban los demás magos ni muggles ni nada.

Dumbledore alguna vez intentó aliviar aquella culpa diciéndole que era joven.

_Ser joven_, la última excusa para volverse parte del mal.

Ahora ya no era joven. Tampoco era parte del mal. ¿Dumbledore tenía razón? Al final él jamás se enteró si era "bueno" o "malo", pero por lo que había hecho en el pasado se sentía mucho más cerca de la oscuridad.

Se giró de lado mirando sobre la mesa de noche. Había olvidado el tintero sin tapar, la pluma manchaba la madera y el cuaderno permanecía cerrado. Ella le había escrito un par de líneas la noche anterior que permanecían allí:

"¿Sigue ahí?" y "Supongo que ya se fue… Buenas noches":

Al leerlas, ambas líneas desaparecieron del papel como parte del embrujo. Se había quedado dormido anoche sin despedirse… pero en fin. Cerró el libro como si nada, acomodó la pluma y el tintero, y bajó a desayunar.

A veces Hermione también se quedaba dormida, aunque él no cometía la tontería de seguirle hablando ni de desearle buenas noches.

En aquellos días hablando con ella había descubierto muchas cosas sobre su personalidad, y hasta podía llegar a pensar que Hermione no dejaba entrever todo sobre ella porque no quería parecerle muy fastidiosa. Sus charlas eran superficiales, sobre los asuntos del día o sobre recuerdos triviales de los días de clase. La noche anterior finalmente hablaron de la guerra. Casualmente, fue un libro embrujado el horrorcrux que ella y Weasley destruyeron juntos.

Le hubiese gustado estar allí para ayudarla…

Eso lo pensó, pero por supuesto que jamás se lo escribió.

No eran pocas las veces que las palabras de la muchacha lo hacían reír. Eran sus desafíos jactanciosos los que le curvaban los labios. Por suerte para él no habían hablando nada sobre su "romance" o sus "citas".

Hasta ahora.

3

Severus era reservado, breve y un experto en la provocación cruel. Tenía contestaciones ingeniosas que siempre la hacían sonreír. Ella se alejaba de la casa de los Weasley y elegía el más frondoso de los aromos para reposar allí y escribirle. No tenían horarios y decidir quién comenzaría la charla era lo más complejo de todo.

Aunque el profesor no soliera comenzar las conversaciones, nunca las acababa y no tardaba en contestar, casi como si llevara el libro consigo todo el día, como ella.

"¿Qué es esa cosa que traes?" Le había preguntado Ron con suspicacia mientras la veía sonreírle al libro siempre abierto en la misma página en blanco. Ella reprochaba que era algo complejo y aburrido, y el pelirrojo ya no molestaba.

Ginny tenía un mal recuerdo de libros que se escriben por sí solos, y no la relajó siquiera el hecho de que supiera que venía de Snape.

Pero a ella le encantaba encontrar un tiempo libre y escabullirse lejos de la casa para que nadie recelara sobre lo que escribía, o si reía o qué exclamaba. Escribirle a él era un acto tan íntimo como leer un buen libro.

Esa tarde él fue el primero que comenzó la charla, el sol menguaba sobre el horizonte como la vez que se encontraron en los jardines del embarcadero. Quizás él también se acordaba de eso. Habían pasado ya dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que la mano dolía de escribir a todas horas.

"_Sí, el cansancio me venció."_ Fue la contestación que se dibujó sutilmente sobre la hoja, Hermione quiso responder pero tomó aire y soportó al menos veinte minutos. Luego buscó su aromo y se dispuso a escribir.

"Quisiera verlo otra vez… si usted quiere"

La frase de Hermione se disolvió al instante, señal de que él la había leído, pero la respuesta no llegaba. Quizás había sido muy frontal, quizá debió preparar el terreno antes de hacerle la propuesta pero… la tarde era idéntica a aquella… y sólo faltaba él.

"_¿Cuándo?"_

Hermione inspiró aire incrédula y atrapó una carcajada en sus labios mientras miraba hacia arriba la copa del árbol de flores amarillas. ¡No había dicho _no_!

"¿El miércoles estaría bien?" Era lunes, y no iba esperar hasta el fin de semana para verlo. Ya había esperado mucho y además ambos estaban de vacaciones. Snape estaba tardando en contestar, debía apresurarlo antes de que reaccionara y pudiese negarse. "¿El miércoles por la tarde?"

"_A las cinco. En Battersea Park, frente a la fuente."_

"De acuerdo"

No sabía qué más poner. No conocía Londres a discreción pero sabía que Battersea Park era un parque público ubicado en la zona sur, cerca de donde Snape vivía, él debía conocerlo bastante bien. Ella ya se las arreglaría para llegar, el metro de Londres era bastante bueno.

"_Que descanse, señorita Granger."_

¿Esa era toda la conversación? ¿Para eso había caminado casi diez calles para alejarse de la casa y poder hablar con él a solas?

"Lo mismo, señor. Hasta entonces."

Había valido la pena. Consiguió una segunda cita con Snape. Aunque… ¿no era eso algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ¿Y por qué tanta frialdad al hablarle? ¿Sería posible que él se citara con ella para terminar todo?

Pero no, no podía ser. ¿Para qué terminar todo si él mismo le había entregado aquel libro para mantenerse en contacto inmediato todos los días? Y todos los días se hablaban. Horas. Hasta quedarse dormidos.

Aunque él ahora había cortado la conversación de forma abrupta, y no habló ni diez minutos.

Pero había comenzado la charla el mismo Severus…

-¡Basta! Voy a terminar desquiciándome… -resopló molesta mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol como ayuda.- Ya veremos qué ocurre… -la castaña vio al cielo anaranjado fundirse con las frágiles flores del aromo, una brisa caliente pasó con fugacidad moviendo las ramas y Hermione se permitió contemplar los pétalos amarillos cayendo lentamente sobre ella.

Era una nevada estival, una que no enfriaba. Lo que la joven hechicera no sabía, era que pronto la nieve calaría en sus huesos y congelaría todos sus sentimientos.

4

El día siguiente Snape trabajaba en su casa mientras vigilaba ansiosamente el libro, por si acaso ella había escrito algo. Le sorprendió que no lo hiciera, pero lo alegró.

La casa olía a rosas, cortesía del jardín abandonado de la vivienda lindera, pero al menos el rancio hedor del abandono y el encierro habían pasado a mejor vida, al menos hasta el verano entrante.

No quería admitirlo, pero había estado esperando este encuentro con Granger. No sabía qué ocurriría, y si pasaba que cruzaban tres palabras y bebían un té, por él estaba bien.

La casa no era la única que dejaba atrás los rastros de encierro y abandono.

5

El día acordado, Snape estuvo de pie frente a la fuente bastante antes de la hora convenida. El sol de verano había invitado a muchos muggles a pasearse por allí, su luz refractaba en la fuente principal de forma débil por la hora que era.

Vestía los mismos pantalones que la vez anterior, pero encima traía algo negro que era como una camisa y a la vez como una camiseta deportiva. La empleada había dicho su nombre, pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería algo para pasar desapercibido y que no fuese lo mismo que había utilizado la vez anterior.

Aunque fuera buena idea verse en lugares muggles para no cruzarse con ningún conocido (obviando a Weasley padre), tenía inconveniente tales como la vestimenta.

El hecho era que ahí estaba, enfundado en negro, esperándola.

No quería sentarse, estaba inquieto. Decidió dedicar su tiempo de espera a reconocer el lugar: Battersea Park era un parque de dimensiones extraordinariamente enormes comparadas con los jardines Victoria, sus arboledas frondosas y añejas atestiguaban que era uno de los primeros parques públicos de Londres, y uno al que él mismo visitó de niño en contadas ocasiones. No tenía un río por el cual ver pasar las embarcaciones, pero sí había un lago de proporciones más que considerables donde se podía remar.

Qué tonto. Refunfuñó imaginando que Granger lo instaría para alquilar un bote. Ya podía imaginarla en la embarcación con su sonrisa de siempre, hablando de elfos domésticos que merecen la liberación mientras que él remaba acalorado por el sol.

¿Y si esquivaba el lago durante el paseo? Imposible, se podía sentir desde allí, ese típico olor a lago artificial… Bien, remaría.

La maldijo en su fuero interno al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada entre el gentío.

¿Con qué excusa se marchaba ella para ir a verlo? Si bien ya era mayor de edad y no estaba en la casa de sus padres, imaginó que algo debería inventar. Si esta vez Arthur Weasley llegaba a verlos ya no habría lugar a pretextos.

-Increíble… -Snape ahogó una carcajada mientras finalmente tomaba asiento en una banca cerca de la fuente. Se sentía tonto y ridículo, no por haber aceptado un encuentro con Granger, no por haber comprado ropa exclusivamente para ese momento, no por esperarla… Se sentía tonto y ridículo porque hacía mucho tiempo que…

Se dijo que pronto la torpeza pasaría al olvido en cuanto la furia de tener que remar para ella la sustituyera.

Volvió a sonreír.

¡Merlín! Estaba sonriendo de la nada como un loco. De repente la voz de Dumbledore volvió a él, recordándole alguna idea acerca de _la locura_… O del amor.

-Tonterías… -se dijo molesto. Miró el reloj.

_17:05 hs_

No iba a ser la primera vez que Granger llegaba tarde. Varias veces le había restado puntos por ello, ahora que no podía hacerlo quizá se desquitaría castigándola con el hecho de no ir a los botes.

Realmente no quería remar. No, definitivamente no.

_17:30 hs_

Ya era tarde. ¿Y si Granger había entrado y no lo había visto? Snape se puso de pie y vigiló la entrada del parque un par de segundos antes de acelerar el paso y hacer un recorrido rápido para obtener un vistazo de todo el lugar.

La buscó. Buscó su rostro de facciones suaves, sus ojos castaños con el chispazo encendido de su inteligencia, sus rizos melados incontrolables, su figura esbelta de movimientos más bien rígidos. Buscó a Granger hasta volver prontamente a la fuente, y no la halló en ninguna parte, tras ningún roble, sobre ninguna banca, en ningún sendero.

El sol menguaba ya.

Esperaría un poco más.

Y esperó hasta que la primera farola se encendió.

6

La oscura calle de La Hilandería tenía algunas farolas rotas, y ante el abandono de la mayoría de las casas pareciera que la penumbra del firmamento nocturno despegaba directamente de los adoquines.

Su casa era igual de oscura, y a simple vista también parecía abandonada. Snape entró dando un fuerte portazo que hizo a su lechuza revolotear alterada dentro de su jaula.

Subió hasta la habitación a oscuras, y volvió a ponerse _su_ ropa.

-Tonta Granger…

No había ido. El pocionista se sentó sobre la cama mirando la única ventana de la habitación, sólo la luz azulina de la noche entraba iluminando el cuarto. Bufó observando el suelo.

No podía haberle pasado nada, Granger era una hechicera experta que se había enfrentado al ejército del señor tenebroso, podría sola contra unos maleantes muggles, ¿cierto? Además, él no sabía en dónde comenzar a buscar en caso de que algo realmente hubiese ocurrido. Por lo mismo, Granger no hubiera podido perderse.

¿Pero y si había pasado algo? ¿A dónde buscar? ¿A quién acudir? Y si finalmente acudía a alguien… y resultaba que Granger estaba bien y que sólo no quería verlo… ¿Qué pensarían todos?

De repente tuvo una idea, buscó en el cuaderno. Si algo hubiese pasado, ella le habría escrito algo. ¡Claro! Snape tomó el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente.

Vacío.

Él mismo tomó la pluma y escribió rápido.

"La esperé."

Su mano titubeó, podría haber preguntado si estaba bien, qué había pasado, pero no quería exponerse más. Era muy poco probable que algo le hubiese ocurrido a esas horas en el camino a aquel lugar.

-Maldición… -deseó tener un mapa del merodeador que le sirviera para toda Inglaterra. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Le había ocurrido algo en algún sitio rodeado de magos? Quizás otra vez había ido al Callejón Diagon… y algún mortífago dando vueltas por allí la habría reconocido…

¿A quién acudir?

-… Me estoy engañando… -murmuró de repente mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Se dejó caer en la cama observando el cielo raso, tragó saliva duramente.

Nada le había pasado a Granger, simplemente había ocurrido lo que él siempre predijo. Quizás hasta hubiera ido, de seguro fue arreglada hasta el parque y en el camino alzó las miradas de jóvenes como ella, rechazó un par de invitaciones a tomar un café, y cuando llegó lo vio ahí. Vio todo lo que era. Descubrió con la buena luz que era un viejo de facciones no agraciadas, de físico no privilegiado, de carácter del demonio con arrugas definitivas, con su cicatriz de mortífago asomando en la muñeca.

Granger habría visto todo eso e hizo lo más razonable.

Y estaba bien que hubiese sido así.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como la amargura trepaba hasta su garganta, volvió a tragar.

Estaba bien que hubiese sido así, pero…

… habría deseado verla una última vez.

7

El sábado amaneció gris plomizo, en cualquier momento caería sobre Londres la tormenta más importante del verano. Aun así abrió la jaula de su lechuza y la dejó a un lado mientras terminaba de escribir su carta.

Habían sido tres días completos (y algo más) sin saber de ella.

Sus propias palabras no se borraban del cuaderno, lo que infería que Granger ni siquiera lo había abierto. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ni siquiera había enviado una lechuza en todo ese tiempo.

Algo debía estar mal.

Él estaba mal. Se sentía profundamente contrariado por las ideas de una Granger indefensa cayendo en las fauces de alguna desgracia, o por la Granger centrada e indiferente que se había deshecho del libro y de todas emociones que había confesado sentir por él.

Era como en el colegio, la misma sensación de verla paseándose ante él sin dedicarle ningún sentimiento. Y él, desorientado, ya expectante de ser objeto de cariño de alguien.

No sabía qué pensar. Esos últimos días habían sido mortificantes, entre sostener las ansias de escribirle algo más o enviar la lechuza, hasta el darse cuenta de la bocanada de aire fresco que significaba Hermione en su vida.

La muchacha había entrado en su vida, no sólo desde que él levantó la vista preguntándose qué le ocurría durante las clases de pociones, sino **ahora** que se levantaba pendiente de las frases nuevas que pudieran dibujarse en su cuaderno, o cuando arrastraba el recuerdo de su último encuentro para llenar los espacios de soledad en sus monótonas vacaciones.

Él estaba listo para alejarla si ella quisiera acercarse más, pero jamás había planeado qué hacer en caso de que ella misma se mantuviera lejos de él. Teniendo la confesión de Hermione, no contemplaba la posibilidad de que de un día para otro ella pudiese irse para siempre.

Sintió la congoja en su pecho.

Snape sabía que así era lo mejor, pero en ese momento "lo mejor" se sentía como tener un alma de cristal a la que acaban de demoler. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todas sus negativas, tenía alguna ilusión.

Alguna ilusión que hoy estaba desplomada.

Y le dolió saber que nuevamente debía sobrellevar el desengaño de lo que jamás fue.

¿Para qué escribía aquella carta? Se detuvo un instante viendo por la ventana el cielo chispear y a su lechuza expectante.

Si ella se había ido, él no debía cometer el mismo error que la última vez. No podía retenerla ni un segundo más a su lado… debía dejarla ir.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola! Les dije que vendría a arrebatarles la felicidad. Sé que nadie entiende nada en este punto, pero pueden confiar en mí… o no… Vendré muy pronto, lo prometo. Gracias por su paciencia, no se arrepentirán… o sí… jajajaj Sólo les pediré paciencia... falta poco._


	6. Clase 5

**CLASE 5**

Sin embargo, Severus soltó la lechuza… porque si algo le había ocurrido a Granger, los Weasley deberían saber que fue acudiendo a su encuentro, y él asumiría todas las responsabilidades.

Porque **él** era el adulto.

Terminó de desayunar rápidamente, había dejado una mezcla experimental en reposo desde la noche anterior y aquel era el momento de revisarlo. Debía ocupar su mente en otras cosas, la holgazanería era la excusa perfecta para que los pensamientos más tortuosos asomaran.

De soslayo revisó una última vez la primera hoja del cuaderno. Sus palabras seguían allí: Granger seguía sin leerlo. Snape resopló impaciente… y su propio aliento pareció disolver cada letra como por arte de magia… para ser reemplazadas por un trazo claro y redondeado. Se acercó incrédulo y tomó el libro.

"_¡Disculpe por favor! Estuve en el Ministerio. ¡Ya saben en dónde están mis padres! No pude avisarle, es largo de explicar. Acabo de llegar… ¿Se encuentra ahí?"_

Snape sonrío en un respiro apretado e incrédulo. Tomó asiento restregándose la barbilla. La vida había vuelto a su cuerpo como si acabasen de encender una máquina dormida.

"Aquí estoy. No se preocupe, estoy habituado a sus demoras" cargó más tinta en la pluma "Me alegro por usted. Sin embargo, me temo que acabo de enviar una lechuza a la casa Weasley. Confío en que la intercepte."

2

¿Una carta? Dios…

Hermione había imaginado esos tres días en el Ministerio que Snape estaría furioso y que se negaría a responder a cualquier cosa que ella le enviase. Y no, le había enviado una carta. Estaba preocupado por ella.

"Délo por hecho. No quiero que el señor Weasley comience a sacar conclusiones. De verdad, lamento mucho haber faltado. Es que cuando me avisaron, debía ir al Ministerio de inmediato, y luego me detuvieron y…"

"_La comprendo. Me alegra que tenga en orden sus prioridades." _No había sido ironía_ "No esperé mucho de cualquier forma."_

Hermione no sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"No podía enviarle una lechuza desde el Ministerio, son sólo para asuntos oficiales y…" si se las hubiese ingeniado, quizá podría haber enviado una misiva disfrazándola de oficial, pero Snape aun era recelado por el Ministerio y no quería meterlo en problemas.

"_Descuide."_

3

Al contrario de él, Hermione sí tenía una familia. Una familia a la que protegió aun a riesgo de no volver a verlos jamás. Ahora los tendría de regreso y era lógico que hubiese pasado por alto su encuentro para priorizarlos.

Al final, no era tan insensata como creyó.

"_Le envié algo para compensarlo. Espero que le guste, está en camino con una lechuza, la libré esta mañana apenas llegué del Ministerio. Mucha burocracia."_

Un regalo.

"Era innecesario." interrumpió con absoluta frialdad "¿Entonces ya está con sus padres?"

"_No, aun no. El papeleo continúa, ¡incluso un oficial quiso enjuiciarme por borrar la memoria de dos muggles! En fin… Los últimos dos días estuvieron tomando recuerdos míos para rastrear una zona, ahora saben la ciudad."_ Hermione continuó escribiendo con presteza, como si recién tuviera la oportunidad de liberar las palabras que le guardaba hacía tanto tiempo. _"Sobre el obsequio… Planeaba dárselo el día del encuentro y…"_

"Le he dicho que no era necesario…" Pero así como Severus consideraba inútil lo que sea que la muchacha le enviara, el simple hecho de saber sobre ello le entibió el cuerpo. No imaginaba cómo hubiera sido si ella se aparecía en el parque con un presente para él.

Realmente hubiera sido una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa agradable.

"… ¿lo envía por correo porque teme enfrentarse conmigo?"

4

El corazón de Hermione retumbó. Conocía el idioma-Snape, ¿realmente quería verla… o quería recriminarle a la cara sobre su pasada ausencia?

"De cualquier forma iré a verlo, quiero pedirle disculpas personalmente." No sabía cómo insistir sin parecer enormemente latosa, Snape no sólo no la disculparía sino que destruiría aquel cuaderno para no hablarle más por lo obstinada que ella podría resultarle. "¿Podemos encontrarnos?"

"_Si insiste…"_ la letra cansada del mago emergió en su hoja _"Mañana, como acordamos aquel día."_

No comprendía, ¿era un favor que le estaba haciendo a ella o realmente quería verla? ¿Ella debía aceptar o alargar su ausencia? No podía arriesgarse tanto…

"De acuerdo."

"_Bien. Será hasta entonces, señorita Granger."_

Hermione respondió y cerró el libro. Ahora sí que no entendía nada sobre lo que pensó que sabía de Severus Snape.

Lo de sus padres fue sorpresivo, el miércoles por la mañana Arthur Weasley y un compañero de oficina fueron por ella, luego de interminables filas y papeleos le dijeron que aun restaba mucho trabajo para hacer y que le convenía instalarse en una habitación disponible hasta tener el asunto resuelto. Incluso querían elevarle un sumario por el _obliviate_ que había lanzado. Allí no se sabía si era de día o de noche, y Snape la esperaba… Iba a pedirle a Arthur volver por su libreta, pero él ya no estaba y ella tenía prohibido salir del tercer piso.

Sintió desesperación e impotencia, ¡con lo que costaba obtener una cita con Severus! Él en esos momentos estaría queriendo lanzarle un _crucio_… no le cabía duda.

Pero por otro lado, tardaría meses en ver a sus padres si no hacía aquel procedimiento, y ese asunto no podía esperar de ninguna manera. Ya había aguardado demasiado para verlos.

Necesitaba abrazarlos con fuerza antes de que la vieran con horror en cuanto les dijera que sostenía un noviazgo con su profesor.

Claro, suponiendo que para ese entonces sostuviera un noviazgo con Severus. Soñar no costaba nada… y era lo único que podía hacer en las interminables horas de espera.

Mañana por la tarde ya sabría bien cuáles eran sus verdaderas esperanzas con él.

5

Snape miró detenidamente el pequeño envoltorio. Cabía en su puño, era una caja cuadrada de cuero, o algo así. Lo abrió y vio dentro un juego de diminutos recipientes de cristal.

-Insufrible… -masculló entre dientes mientras lanzaba un hechizo sobre los recipientes y estos tomaban tamaño natural. Una especie de juego de química de mano para la comodidad del maestro pocionista.

Era eso y el primer regalo que había recibido en muchos, muchos años.

Severus negó con la cabeza en un gesto divertido mientras devolvía su regalo al envoltorio. Se sentía extraño, como un peregrino del invierno que luego de mucho tiempo de recibir de frente las ráfagas más frías, de pronto es recibido en una acogedora cabaña con el fogón encendido. La escarcha se derretía hasta caer a sus pies y el cuerpo se le entibiaba, el viento no aquejaba y podía levantar la vista para recibir la tibieza del fuego acariciando su piel. Quedarse demasiado lo acostumbraría al calor… y ya no podría soportar el invierno sin que le sopesase el alma. ¿Existía la posibilidad, para un peregrino del invierno, de quedarse siempre en ese refugio?

6

El día del encuentro, Battersea Park no estaba en las mismas condiciones idílicas que la vez anterior. Si bien la lluvia había sido pasajera, cayó copiosamente, y los árboles, el césped y los caminos seguían cubiertos de la capa de humedad correspondiente a la pequeña tormenta de verano.

Severus aquella vez no llegó tan temprano, de hecho habría preferido hacerla esperar como una pequeña satisfacción, pero no. Estuvo allí apenas unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, y la vio.

Fue un encuentro repentino, él avanzaba sin percatarse de su presencia cuando la vio ponerse de pie de inmediato, como si fuese expulsada repentinamente de la banca en la que lo aguardaba. Como la última vez, tenía un libro al que se aferró con ambas manos a la altura de la cadera, cubriendo su intimidad como alguna especie de instinto primario. Lo miró de soslayo y se esforzó por contener una sonrisa, él lo notó de inmediato conteniendo la suya con acostumbrada maestría.

-Hoy vino… -reprochó al momento, Hermione se disculpó en un gesto y empezó a relatar nuevamente sus andanzas ministeriales, Snape levantó una palma para callarla- No importa.

-No conocía el parque… me gusta la fuente –el comentario fue hecho con prisa y nerviosismo, la tensión seguía allí a pesar de ser el segundo encuentro. El profesor aprovechó la mirada huidiza de la muchacha para contemplarla en más detalle. Su cabello semi-recogido le daba un aire mayor al igual que la firmeza de sus gestos, sin embargo la suavidad de sus facciones aun evidenciaban la apenas florecida juventud.

-Aun no lo ha recorrido. –Snape desaprobó con la mirada y volvió a extender su brazo para indicarle el camino por el que debían proseguir. Otra vez sin su capa lucía distinto, la cicatriz que había dejado Nagini asomaba por el cuello de su camiseta. Heridas de guerra.

-¿Cómo ha estado? –preguntó de repente Hermione para romper con el silencio mientras avanzaba protegida bajo la sombra de la arboleda, Snape se sonrió.

-Intrigado… -sostuvo atrayendo su mirada- A propósito, le agradezco su obsequio, aunque era innecesario.

-Usted me regaló algo antes –Hermione lo miró de lado, pero Snape parecía no comprender- Me refiero al libro. Gracias.

-Ah, el libro. Sólo fue para evitar inconvenientes, no es un regalo.

-Y el caldero, antes… -Snape esta vez resopló provocando una leve risa en la joven. Ese día había mucha menos gente que la vez anterior y, aunque avanzaban a una distancia considerable y apenas mirándose, el mago se alegró de que las miradas curiosas estuviesen ausentes.- Es un lindo día…

-El anterior fue mejor –sostuvo el hombre mientras doblaba a la derecha en cuanto el camino se bifurcó. Abandonaron la cúpula de los árboles que les hacían sombra y dieron a un claro prolijo de césped bien cortado que bajaba en una explanada hacia el lago, Hermione se tomó un momento para contemplar las bandadas de patos que nadaban en grupos junto a algún que otro pequeño bote llevado a remo por algunas parejas.

Se aguantó las ganas mientras sentía la mirada de Snape clavada sobre la nuca, lo oyó suspirar con el mismo desgano con el que le habló:

-Supongo que quiere ir… –Hermione se volteó a mirarlo curvando las cejas en una expresión sorprendida e interrogante, Snape se quitó las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia un pequeño muelle a su izquierda.

-Ah, no es necesario. –él pareció divertirse con su respuesta, la observó con el chispazo ladino destellando en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-Cierto, luego de su experiencia de nado en invierno… adivino que le guardará algún recelo a los lagos. –la burla quedó atrapada dentro de sus labios, pero Hermione ya había encontrado el sentido de su comentario y estaba ofendida.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, si a eso se refiere.

-¿Entonces?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en otra dirección, Severus la seguía contrariado hasta que tomó asiento en una banca mirando al lago. Él la imitó aguardando su respuesta.

-No es necesario –dijo al fin, los ojos de Snape la observaron de costado- Sé que para usted ya es demasiado estar aquí…

No le contestó nada y permanecieron en silencio un tiempo bastante prolongado. No era un silencio incómodo sino contemplativo, el arrullo de los árboles, el ruido del agua, algunos graznidos, sus respiros y nada más.

7

Hermione Granger supo entonces que el profesor Snape no la había citado allí para rechazarla ni para regañarla por su ausencia pasada. Si cuando era su alumna había intentado negar todo lo que él hacía por ella demostrándole que la consideraba especial, ahora tenía demasiadas evidencias como para creer eso. Ella se incorporó levemente del asiento para acomodarse el cabello y cuando volvió a sentarse lo hizo peligrosamente cerca de Snape, él se tensó pero no se movió. Apenas un roce de sus piernas.

Tenía ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentir algo de él. Su calidez, su tacto. Muchas noches durmió ardiendo en el deseo de estar a su lado, sobretodo cuando se dormían hablando por el cuaderno… el mismo que él le había regalado, él mismo en el que él le escribía durante horas. No podía negarse más. Se acarició a sí misma las piernas para liberar un poco de ansiedad, Severus tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su propia rodilla.

¿Cómo podía ella acercarse un poco más? Temía que ante algún avance demasiado brusco, Snape la rechazara y tuviese que retroceder las casillas en aquel juego interminable. Lo espió por el rabillo del ojo y se vio espiada. Ambos mantuvieron una mirada sorprendida que desviaron avergonzados de nuevo al frente. El juego en el que ninguno parecía mover sus fichas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ha hecho estos días? –Severus tomó aire para responder a su pregunta.

-He estado ocupado en… mis asuntos- resolvió decir finalmente, Hermione observó el gesto adusto del pocionista. Seguía siendo impenetrable.- ¿Cuál es la ciudad? -La muchacha alzó sus ojos castaños y lo observó sin ser capaz de comprender, aun dentro de la neblina plácida de la tranquilidad.- La de sus padres…

-Oh, es Pórtland. Según he visto es cerca de Melbourne. –De hecho, había investigado todo sobre Pórtland desde el momento en el que el Ministerio le confirmó la ciudad, era pequeña y estaba aislada con respecto a los grandes centros urbanos de Australia, pero ahí estaban.

-¿Y cuál es la fecha?

-¿Fecha? –Hermione alzó una ceja para remarcar la ironía, un gesto calcado al suyo.- Me temo que el Ministerio está muy ocupado. Mi pasaporte estará en una semana, ellos deben enviar un oficial del Ministerio conmigo para que todo sea según el reglamento. El caso es que el próximo vuelo a Australia es dentro de un mes, con la temporada turística todo se ha hecho más lento.

-Ya veo –Los ojos del profesor parecían ausentes, como si pensara en algo más.

-¿Seguimos el paseo? –Snape asintió poniéndose de pie para esperarla.

8

Esa vez ningún Weasley interrumpió. El sol comenzaba a ser consumido por completo detrás de las arboledas, ambos se encontraban en el café del parque. Snape sonreía por un comentario reciente de Hermione, ella lo observó sobre su taza de café sin ser capaz de evitar pensar lo atractivo que lo encontraba, pero otra vez no podía acercarse a él para sentirlo, una mesa los distanciaba prudencialmente. La imperiosa necesidad de contacto fue retenida nuevamente en su pecho.

-Señorita Granger… -él se aclaró la voz al ver que ganaba su atención, se miraron- ¿Por qué esperará tanto tiempo para ir por sus padres?

-Ya se lo he mencionado, no hay pasajes hasta…

-Sí, lo escuché antes. –su rostro serio no mostraba un atisbo de lo que cruzaba por su mente, Hermione estaba expectante- Me refiero a que puede _aparecerse_.

-No tengo licencia –la guerra había terminado y Granger ya no iría contra su instinto de seguir las reglas.- Además, no conozco a nadie que haya viajado a Australia como para que pueda aparecerme allí.

Snape sonrió irguiéndose en su asiento, dio un último sorbo al café y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirarla.

-Entiendo. En ese caso… -bajó la vista al café- Yo he estado en Australia, no muy cerca de donde usted debe ir, pero…

-¿Tiene licencia? –Snape le sonrió.

-Me temo que no… pero si no quiere esperar…

-Podría ir con alguien que sí tenga licencia para que el Ministerio… ¡Ya sé! ¡El señor Weasley! –Hermione comenzó a sentirse entusiasmada sobre la idea hasta que vio la mirada dura de Snape sobre ella- Claro… Bueno, en caso de que usted pudiera…

-Por eso lo he… mencionado. –dijo con simpleza, esperando que Hermione comprendiese su lenguaje encriptado. La camarera se acercó a su mesa para ofrecerles tomar algo más, urgida por pedirles la cuenta y que se retirasen. La luz menguaba y el parque cerraría sus puertas.

9

Cuando la primera farola se encendió no pudo haber sido más diferente que la vez anterior. Caminaban a la par por las calles que los separaban del primer puente para cruzar al norte de Londres, la red flu más cercana estaba bastante lejos y, si bien pudieron tomar algún medio de transporte muggle, ambos parecían preferir el camino a pie, mucho más lento, mucho más cercano.

Era un anochecer agradable, el rostro de Hermione estaba iluminado con esa franca sonrisa que había mostrado cuando Weasley se presentó con la noticia. Acordaron algunos detalles, él reafirmó que la transportaría hasta allí con quien hiciera falta, una vez allí ella misma podría volver por su cuenta. Se sintió satisfecho cuando la Gryffindor se deshizo en agradecimientos.

La oyó aclamar su idea, ¿cómo había dicho?

"¡Brillante!"

Avanzaban por el puente mientras los autos y buses pasaban junto a ellos, y las embarcaciones circulaban debajo de ambos. Volvieron a guardar silencio cuando el cielo terminó de oscurecerse, miraban el suelo avanzando sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sus sombras avanzaban por delante dejando a la vista no a un profesor y su alumna, ni a un adulto y una muchacha, sólo se distinguía un hombre y una mujer andando en la misma dirección.

Snape frenó de pronto indicándole con la mirada una caseta telefónica que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

El día había acabado.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme… por todo –concluyó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, Snape asintió lentamente quitándole importancia.- ¿En serio no le molestaría…?

-Deje de insistir o me arrepentiré, Granger. –ya no se veía muy bien, estaban a contraluz de una luminaria, así que tuvo que imaginarse el asomo de la sonrisa irónica de Snape. Daba igual, lo conocía de memoria.

-Es… muy generoso… -titubeó ella buscando los oscuros túneles que eran los ojos del pocionista, se guío apenas por el brillo que reflejaba la noche en ellos- No sé cómo agradecerle.

-Pues… -Snape mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos mirando alrededor, sólo autos que pasaban como bólidos.- Le sugeriría que evite los obsequios.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada.

-No. –dijo con simpleza mirando al suelo, volvió a levantar los ojos hacia él y pudo ver por primera vez en toda la tarde el estado de devota contemplación en los ojos de Snape. Algo en su vientre se expandió haciéndole cosquillas.- Bueno, supongo… Nos veremos.

-Nos veremos. –respondió él en un tono bajo y ronco.

A lo lejos no eran más que un hombre y una mujer de pie, frente a frente, observándose en la oscuridad nocturna mientras las farolas recortaban sus siluetas del resto de la ciudad.

-Adiós… -murmuraba Hermione indecisa. Snape reconoció esa mirada, la misma de la noche de la confesión. La mirada a punto de lanzar un _Avada_.

En un movimiento rápido y nervioso, Hermione ya se había puesto en puntas de pie y depositaba un beso en la mejilla derecha de su profesor. Snape quedó paralizado del estupor sin hacer nada.

Conocían esa sensación. Las arenas del tiempo se detuvieron entre ellos mientras el calor ardía dentro de sus cuerpos, Severus sintió el rostro de la muchacha acariciar el suyo mientras se deslizaba de nuevo a su posición original, pero a medio camino de retirarse se mantuvo quieta. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos con el temor de las presas inocentes, Hermione volvió a hacerse hacia delante pero esta vez no fue a su mejilla… sino que sus labios volvieron a acariciarse.

El beso de la inocencia. El simple contacto, la presión, el calor súbito y delicado. Se apartaron lentamente oyendo como sus labios se separaban del íntimo contacto.

-Adiós… -volvió a murmurar Hermione mientras cruzaba la calle al trote antes de que el semáforo cambiara.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, aun guardaba la sensación de los labios de Snape pegados a los suyos, su aroma, su tibieza. Abrió la caseta telefónica y miró atrás esperando no encontrarse con nada, pero la silueta de Snape la observaba relajado desde la otra calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro imposible de divisarse en la oscuridad.

Hermione le sonrió mientras cerraba y desaparecía por la secreta red flu hasta La Madriguera. Snape permaneció de pie allí hasta que la vio desaparecer del lugar, luego amagó un gesto similar a una sonrisa y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su propio hogar.

* * *

**N/A:**_ *suspiro* Hola, ¿cómo están? No quería dejarlas con la amargura del último capítulo así que me apresuré a actualizar. Me encanta recomponer ilusiones luego de destrozarlas… aunque también amo destrozarlas, y este capítulo terminó muy bien, eh? *guiño, guiño*_

_¿Listas para la Clase Final? La traeré muy pronto, es mucho más larga que la que todo lo que leyeron hasta acá y viene sin epílogo oculto. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá…_


	7. Clase Final

"_La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. _

_El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse."_

* * *

**CLASE FINAL**

-¿Dónde estuviste? Mamá se preocupó… -Ron la esperaba en la sala vestido con un pijama improvisado, una camiseta gastada y un pantalón a rayas.

-Le avisé que llegaría tarde.

-Te dejó algo para cenar –el pelirrojo apuntó una cacerola tapada sobre la cocina- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ronald, yo no te pregunto cada cosa que haces. Simplemente di un paseo. –Hermione se acercó impaciente a la cacerola evitando la mirada inquisidora del muchacho. Sin embargo él la siguió de cerca.

-¿Con quién?

-¿No deberías preocuparte por tus libros de Auror? –le echó una mirada furibunda que él no resistió, miró hacia abajo molesto.

-¿Sales con alguien, cierto? –Hermione y Ron se miraron a los ojos duramente, el muchacho esperaba en un gesto adolorido y ella tuvo que suavizar sus expresiones.

-Ya estás molestando, Ron. Déjala comer en paz –Ginny los contemplaba desde el pie de las escaleras. ¿Es que acaso todo mundo había esperado que llegara? Ronald discutió un poco por lo metiche que era su hermana antes de volver a su habitación y Hermione esquivó las esquirlas del combate ateniéndose sólo a servirse algo de comida. La próxima vez quizás podrían salir a cenar… Se sonrió.

-Bien, ¡cuéntamelo todo! –Hermione se sentó junto a ella en la intimidad del desierto comedor, Ginny esperaba impaciente.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, nunca avisas cuando saldrás con Sn…!

-¡Shhh…! Por eso no te lo digo, a ti se te nota todo en la cara –la pelirroja se rió de la observación de Hermione- Además, me pondrías más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy cuando debo escoger qué ponerme…

-Bueno, podrías haberte atrevido a mostrar algo más. Es verano. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo y ambas volvieron a reír mientras Hermione jugaba con su comida. Hablaban en murmullos, un cotilleo reservado sólo a dos.

-Me perdonó.

-¡Te lo dije! Snape no podría culparte por lo de tus padres, además de que no nos dejaban entrar a hablar contigo… esos del Ministerio… ¡y querer juzgarte encima de todo! ¡Les salvaste la vida a tus padres mientras ellos sostenían que no había vuelto ningún Señor Tenebroso!

-No estaba segura de su reacción. Con Severus nunca se sabe…

-Oh, "_Severus_"… -Ginny amplió su sonrisa burlonamente.

-Él estuvo en Australia, me ofreció llevarme, _aparecernos_.

-¡Oh, Dios! –la pelirroja se mordió los labios- ¡Es muy tierno!

-¡Shhh…!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -levantó una mirada discreta- ¿Qué hicieron? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Te besó?

La sonrisa delató a Hermione, y su compañera de habitación ahogó un grito de júbilo entre sus manos.

-Un pequeño paseo, caminamos mucho. Me acompañó hasta que vine aquí. Fue… cortés, supongo.

-Ya… pasa a la parte del beso… -se impacientó la muchacha.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Fue un beso de despedida.

-¿Con lengua?

-¡Ginny! –Hermione se puso de todos los colores- No…

-¡Por Merlín! Te has escogido a uno de la edad media… ¿Es de hielo?

-Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho… Ya sabes, es… _recatado_, supongo.

-Recatado. Dile que te mueres por besarlo y veremos qué tan recatado resulta… -Ginny la miró- Aunque claro, tú tampoco eres la más osada…

-Mira quién lo dice. Años detrás de Harry sin decirle palabra.

-Tú tardaste más con Ron. Y además, a Harry lo besé yo. Los hombres son tontos para eso, Hermione. Si iba a quedarme a esperar que él diese el primer paso, todavía estaría en eso.

-Tienes razón… -odiaba asentir, pero Ginny tenía toda la razón al respecto. Ahora resultaba que su amiga menor sabía más de la naturaleza de los hombres que ella misma, que había convivido la mayor parte de su vida entre Ron y Harry. Claro, Ginny tenía muchos hermanos, eso debía explicarlo todo.- Cuando nos despedimos…

-Cuando se besaron –corrigió Ginny, su amiga asintió.

-Cuando nos besamos al despedirnos… Bueno, esta vez él no dijo nada. Y se quedó esperando… hasta que me fui.

-Como una novela –concluyó Ginny sonriendo. Ambas suspiraron un momento.- Y se ofreció a ayudarte. Es oficial, es tu novio.

-Aun no hablamos de eso.

-Hermione: habla contigo, sale contigo, se besa contigo…

-Sí, pero…

-¡Irá a Australia contigo! Basta de negaciones. ¡Pon fecha para la boda!

Volvieron a sonreírse mientras Hermione terminaba los últimos bocados. ¿Entonces era así? ¿Sería posible que estuviera en una relación con Severus?

-Ah, Ginny… Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

2

-Weasley…

-Severus.

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando entró a la casa con Ginny y Harry, habían salido de compras por unos víveres y no tenían idea de que Snape estaría en la sala tomando asiento frente a Arthur. Harry empalideció, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Los habían atrapado?

Los tres se quedaron rígidos como estatuas, Arthur no comprendía la tensión en el rostro de los muchachos, era como si aun fueran sus estudiantes y hubiesen cometido alguna travesura.

-Al parecer sigues siendo el temido profesor de pociones, Severus. –la sonrisa afable del señor Weasley no delataba ninguna segunda intención.- Hermione, no te había contado nada para no ilusionarte, pero Ginny me dijo que el profesor Snape había mencionado alguna vez que había estado en Australia, y yo me tomé la molestia de escribirle… Para adelantar el viaje, tú sabes. Él ha aceptado. ¡Pero no se queden ahí! ¡Te he enseñado modales, Ginny!

-Ah, sí, sí… ¿Cómo está, profesor?

Snape la miró fijamente: la cómplice. De seguro la señorita Weasley ya debía saber todo entre ellos. Corrió su mirada de ella para observar ahora a Potter.

-Un placer, señor… -titubeó extrañado, lo veía fijo y sorprendido.

-Weasley, Potter…

-Señor…

-Granger…

Ginny agachó el rostro al suelo para camuflar su sonrisa. ¿Sería esa una actuación o acaso esos dos se seguían tratando de _usted_?

-Vamos, vamos… Vayan a dejarle eso a tu madre. Hermione, ven con nosotros.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie mientras ella tomaba asiento, Harry y Ginny desaparecían como un rayo a la cocina en el más urgente de los silencios.

-¿Qué opinas, Hermione? –Arthur la escrutaba con la mirada, tan alegre como la vez que le mostró los archivos- Ahora el papeleo me tocará a mí, tengo licencia para aparecerme, puedo decirle al Ministerio que iré por tus padres cuando en realidad Severus nos transportará hasta allá, ¿qué dices?

-Sí, muy bien. –Hermione alzó los ojos hacia el profesor- Gracias.

-No agradezca aun, Granger. –la mirada de su profesor era dura. Cierto, ella debió informarle que había elucubrado con Ginny un modo en el que al señor Weasley "se le ocurriera" la brillante idea de congregar a Snape como acompañante en el viaje, pero no sabía que el padre de Ron había enviado la carta a Severus sin decirle nada a ella.- El lugar al que puedo transportarme es… bastante… apartado.

-No más que aquí, de seguro –fingió ella, como si no hubiesen tenido ya esa conversación. Arthur les sonrió a ambos sin ser capaz de percibir la tensión entre ellos.

-Bien, el Ministerio me firmará los permisos de ausencia en unos días, así que supongo que…

-Será hasta entonces, Weasley. –Snape se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano, Hermione también se incorporó mientras el pelirrojo observaba contrariado al profesor.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Puedes quedarte a almorzar?

-Me temo que tengo… -corrió su mirada hacia la castaña- … asuntos personales que resolver.

-Oh, entiendo, entiendo. Gracias por tu tiempo. Te agradecemos mucho, Hermione merece dar con sus padres lo antes posible. Ya ha esperado demasiado. –reafirmó esta vez con seriedad mientras apoyaba una brazo sobre la joven Gryffindor.- Una brillante hechicera, ¿no crees?

-Brillante no es la palabra que… yo utilizaría.

-Claro, para el profesor Snape soy una Insufrible nada más. –se sonrió por lo bajo, Arthur carraspeó sin querer estar en medio de una contienda.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Granger.

-Olvidemos las rencillas escolares. –quiso armonizar el señor Weasley sin darse cuenta que ellos estaban bromeando por la nueva situación: desde que se saludaron en la última cena de Hogwarts, Hermione y él no habían estado juntos frente a nadie más. Nadie conocido. Salvo por Arthur…

-Esperaré su lechuza, Weasley. –Severus se acercó hasta la puerta y esta se abrió al instante dejándole camino, corrió los ojos a su alumna.

-Adiós, Severus. Y muchas, muchas gracias. -Él no respondió, desapareció tras un simple ¡plop!- Sujeto extraño este Severus…

3

"_Venga a verme, es urgente."_

Era muy temprano, o muy tarde. Habían pasado un par de días desde su reunión en la casa de los Weasley. Snape miró el primer reloj de la sala mientras apagaba el fuego debajo del caldero en el que estaba trabajando.

_12:00 am_

¿Granger escribiéndole a esa hora? ¿_Urgente_? No se tomó la molestia de responder y apareció frente a La Madriguera en un santiamén. Algo muy grave debía haber pasado.

Alguien le chistó a sus espaldas, era ella. La miró de pies a cabeza buscando encontrar algún daño, pero Hermione lucía entera y sin ninguna herida superficial. Sin decir nada, ella tomó su mano y se _aparecieron_, esta vez a una distancia prudencial de la casa donde esta aun podía verse, pero desde donde nadie podría verlos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Snape escrutaba su mirada aun preocupado por el mensaje que había recibido. Hacía un tiempo había pensado en que algo le había pasado, temió por ella, deseó protegerla. Y ahora estaba allí, con la faz seria y preocupada, como cuando no sabía de inmediato la respuesta alguna pregunta y rebuscaba en su memoria o en su ingenio. Aun lo sostenía de la mano.

-Nada… -murmuró Hermione viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Severus intentó sentirse molesto pero sólo podía contemplarla allí, frente a él, pidiendo algo con la mirada. La sintió sonreír mientras agachaba el mentón y veía hacia el suelo- Sé que estoy comportándome como una tonta…

Severus sintió una lenta caricia en el agarre de la mano de Granger, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina.

Sólo ellos dos, la casa muy lejos, ellos dos y Granger de espadas al tronco de un árbol tupido entrado en años, las luciérnagas encendiendo un falso firmamento alrededor… Y la caricia tímida sobre su mano, la luna plateando el rostro de la muchacha limitado a un gesto pícaro y a la vez arrepentido, su débil sonrisa y sus ojos en el suelo.

-Sí, como una tonta. –asintió Severus sin dejar de verla a la cara, ella permaneció avergonzada con las palabras del profesor, pero sus ojos se alzaron interrogantes en cuanto él apretó el agarre de su mano, Snape también miró al suelo.

Sus palpitaciones estaban acompasadas al ritmo de una fantasía que se diluía para pasar a hacerse realidad.

-Estaba preocupado por usted… -dijo él al fin, su murmullo se disipaba entre los grillos. Hermione despegó apenas los labios para decir algo, pero seguía perdida observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

En realidad, Snape quería decirle muchas más cosas hacía bastante. Le hubiera gustado tener la compostura correcta como para reprocharle su insensata reunión nocturna, pero todas sus armas habían caído al suelo hacía mucho, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue esa confesión que podría haber sonado a reprimenda si no hubiera sido dicha en un tono tan poco severo.

Se miraron a los ojos incontables segundos, no con la tensión habitual sino con una serenidad confortable. Quizá no se miraban, tan solo estaban acariciándose con los ojos, reconociéndose en cada facción y cada expresión.

Poco a poco los grillos y las cigarras callaron, la luna se apagó y las luciérnagas se escondieron, y todo fue cubierto por una bruma misteriosa… o así parecía.

Los pies de Hermione se deslizaron apenas dando un paso más hacia delante. Todo lo que le había costado, las noches en vela preguntándose qué sentía por él, la amortentia revelándoselo, el sufrimiento por la imposibilidad, la alegría de compartir con él clases en las mazmorras, el dolor después del rechazo… la felicidad de su primer beso…

Severus no soltó su mano cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un instante breve e intenso. Se preguntó si ella sentía algo parecido al estallido dentro de su pecho, la sangre bullendo por todo su cuerpo, el frío y el calor. Se distanciaron y volvieron a mirarse, la culpa le arañaba la conciencia: no podía, no debía.

-Te quiero, Severus… -el murmullo de la muchacha ardió en su oído y fundió sus razones. Un segundo beso fue depositado en su mejilla dejando un rastro que quemaba sobre la piel. El profesor sintió una serie de cosquillas deslizándose en su abdomen hasta bajar a su vientre, y seguir bajando…

La buscó con la mirada y recibió un beso más sobre los labios, y otro… una mano tiró desde sus hombros obligándolo a inclinarse aun más.

-Te quiero… -volvió a repetir ella, la calidez de su aliento chocó contra su boca y él se apresuró a acortar el espacio para sumarse a un nuevo beso más profundo, mientras las manos que se sostenían se apretaban con fuerza.

El calor en su pecho era insoportable y subió hasta su rostro, Severus comenzó a afirmarse o tal vez sus dudas fueron allanadas con el avance irremediable de las emociones.

"Te quiero"

Nunca escuchó nada así. Jamás. Y _su_ nombre… se sentía arder en todos sus instintos.

Quería decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tensas. Siguió besándola con el ceño apretado como si cada roce de sus labios estuviese lastimándolo. Y lo hacía… lo desmoronaba, estaba débil a merced de sus caricias.

4

Un beso de verdad.

Un eterno beso de verdad.

Había deseado tanto sentirlo cerca, ya no podía aguantar un día más. Menos de ese modo, menos con un Snape que la entibiaba a la distancia con su letra sobre el cuaderno, o con sus atenciones personales, sus citas nerviosas, sus caminatas pacientes, su ayuda para traer de regreso a sus padres… No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba darle algo de todo el cariño que reprimía dentro de ella.

Y se lo dijo, le dijo que lo quería y él no respondió nada.

A no ser que pueda llamarse contestación a ese beso que compartían largamente. Hermione acarició su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo besaba. De alguna forma habían llegado al beso perfecto, cómodo y profundo, prolongado y delicado a la vez.

Los dedos de Snape, que apenas rozaban su cintura para mantener el equilibrio, de repente se tensaron aplicando un leve empuje para apartarla unos centímetros.

Fue duro para ella abrir los ojos, era permitirse salir del ensueño. Sin embargo, lo primero que vislumbró fueron los profundos ojos negros de Snape observándola intensamente. Las manos de él seguían en su cintura, y ella aun sostenía el rostro del hombre entre sus manos. Lo volvió a acariciar, Severus emitió una especie de gruñido haciéndose hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa…? –el hombre tomó las manos de ella y las apartó de su rostro.

-Será mejor que vuelva a descansar… -su murmullo grave se le hacía incitante en el oído.

-No tengo sueño –el ruego de Hermione seguía implícito en su rostro pero las manos de Snape soltaron las suyas.

-Vuelva –Fue una orden. La castaña asintió decepcionada, se despidieron de una mirada mientras ella se aparecía en la casa y él volvía a la suya.

5

-Tonta Granger… -resopló viendo a su poción arruinada por el capricho de una joven, pero su gestó duro no permaneció demasiado tiempo. Un asomo de sonrisa hizo su aparición.- Me está volviendo loco… -la reflexión hizo eco en el vacío de la sala mientras se estiraba en su maltrecho sofá para mirar el techo.

¡Loco! Porque con locura sus músculos habían quemado por estrecharla fuertemente contra él y _aparecerse_ en su casa. ¡¿Qué era esa locura?! ¿Por qué ella le decía esas cosas, lo tocaba de aquella manera y lo besaba así? Ella también debía de estar perdiendo cordura.

Bufó mientras marcaba el paso con su pie izquierdo, nervioso.

Rogó tranquilidad a su cuerpo, pero el "Te quiero, Severus" volvía a su mente haciendo imposible que se apaciguara. En especial había cierta parte de él que no estaba dispuesta a ninguna paz.

Era hermosa.

-Basta… -se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas en la sala sin saber qué hacer. Consideró un par de veces volver a buscarla pero dejó pasar el tiempo suficiente hasta que decidió que no, que aquello sería un arrebato de demencia aun más grave que el de ella.

Se sentía como si su alma se hubiese convertido en una fiera instintiva que no escuchaba el eco racional de su mente. Se fregó los ojos y volvió a reírse de sí mismo adivinando que aquella noche no podría pegar un ojo.

6

Quería gritar, aun tenía el corazón acelerado y el torbellino de ilusiones sacudiéndose en su estómago. Apareció de repente en la cocina y dio un respingo asustada.

-Hermione –Ron la miró sorprendido, en una mano traía un sándwich a modo de bocadillo nocturno.- Me asustaste.

-Sí… -su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiese corrido desde el aromo hasta la casa.- Eh… Sí, bueno… buenas noches.

-Espera… -la castaña se detuvo rígida, los músculos del cuerpo le reclamaban la tensión reciente y sus piernas dolían por haber estado en puntas de pie todos aquellos minutos.- Eh, discúlpame por lo del otro día. No tendría que haberme metido…

-Ah, no importa Ron. Está olvidado –quiso continuar camino a su habitación pero el muchacho le volvió a cortar paso.

-No, enserio. Me comporté como un idiota. –ella no asintió por cortesía- Es que sentí tantos celos…

-No importa, Ron.

-Pero es que… ¡Qué tonto! Sé que estás muy ocupada con tus cosas, con el Ministerio, con tus padres… Y yo… -el pelirrojo se sonrió tímidamente- Yo aquí como un tonto pensando en que saldrías con alguien más.

Ante su silencio, Ronald la escrutó con la mirada seriamente.

-¿No sales con nadie, cierto?

-Yo…

-Porque yo aun te quiero, Hermione. –la noticia le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Harry le había comentado que Ron aun sentía algo por ella, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ese punto, supuso que se le olvidaría- De verdad, y si crees que me he equivocado en algo… Podría repararlo. Enserio. Lo haré mejor esta vez.

Ella suspiró pensativamente.

-Ron…

-Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? –se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla, al momento se retiraba mirándola con extrañeza- Qué raro… Hueles a pergaminos y…

-Incienso –aseguró ella mirándolo con seriedad, pero Ronald no comprendía el mensaje callado que intentaba hacerle llegar- Buenas noches, Ron.

7

Nadie supo nada sobre la reunión nocturna. Esa mañana era sábado, al señor Weasley no le habían otorgado más días libres que sus propios días de descanso, pero con Molly habían llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione no podía pasar más tiempo sin sus padres, y a ninguno le molestó demasiado pasar separados el fin de semana. Arthur estaba terriblemente entusiasmado, vestía _demasiado_ muggle: un clásico turista con mapa en mano y sombrero ancho.

Snape por otro lado vestía igual que en el colegio, camisa, chaleco y capa. Hermione y él se miraron inevitablemente cuando Molly lo hizo pasar, Ginny tosió para que ella pudiese salir del embrujo.

Un fin de semana con Severus (y Arthur). No podía creer su suerte.

-¿Va a ir así, Granger? –las primeras palabras que oyó del profesor fueron dichas con un tono despectivo y un gesto por demás desaprobatorio.

-Sí, es invierno en Australia –aseguró ella con su sweater de lana, Severus alzó las cejas como si aun no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que traía. Arthur simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, familia… Nos vemos el lunes. George, te encargo todo. -Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su padre y luego le siguió un saludo de Molly. Hermione también fue saludada, a Snape sólo le tocaron unos simples "suerte" dichos a una temerosa distancia.

El momento tenso llegó cuando luego de la seguidilla de saludos Ron aun permanecía abrazado a Hermione. Ginny vigiló la mirada de Snape aguantando la risa. Era extraño, era como si nada pasara, el mismo serio, frío e indiferente Snape frente a la escena de "su amada" siendo abrazada tiernamente por su ex-novio.

Harry empalideció, tenía ganas de tomar a Ron del cuello de su camiseta y tirar para alejarlo de Hermione antes de que Snape le lanzara un Avada, el profesor mantenía el rostro y la postura impasibles, pero cerró el puño bajo la túnica como si empuñara la varita.

Hermione se notaba bastante incómoda, y fue su hermana quien lo quitó diciéndole que no le hiciera perder más tiempo. La castaña estaba roja de la vergüenza por el penoso momento y su incapacidad para apartar a Ron, dispuesto a demostrarle a todos que estaba realmente interesado en recuperarla. Molly suspiró ante el gesto de su hijo, y Arthur sonrió con su buen humor habitual.

-Te esperaré aquí cuando regreses… -las palabras de Ron fueron menospreciadas por Hermione pero Severus convirtió su expresión de indiferente a reflexiva.

-¿Todos listos? –Arthur miró a Snape mientras pedía disculpas por posar su mano sobre el hombro del pocionista, acto seguido tomó también del hombro a Hermione, le sonrió una última vez a la familia y los tres desaparecieron.

-Espero que tengan suerte… -suspiró Molly volviendo a sus quehaceres, Harry y Ginny se miraron con complicidad.

-Qué mal tercio es mi padre –la queja de la pelirroja llegó a oídos de Ron que caminó hasta ellos compungidos.

-Con lo que detesta Snape a Hermione es bueno que mi padre esté ahí –el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mirando el espacio vacío que antes ocuparan los tres- Evitará que se maten.

-Ese es el caso: evitará que se maten… -repitió Ginny sin la menor gravedad en su voz, que se oía ladina y sugerente. Harry la reprendía con la mirada claramente nervioso mientras tomaba a Ron por los hombros y le preguntaba algo sobre algún equipo de Quidditch, retirándolo de la estancia.

8

Cuando llegaron no podía verse nada, una fuerte ventisca de nieve los envolvía de forma salvaje.

-¡Qué diablos! –protestó Arthur Weasley mientras se sostenía el sombrero contra la cabeza. Su voz se perdió entre las ráfagas de viento. Caminaron hasta las sombras, que resultaron ser el comienzo de un bosque de pinos que al menos contenía la correntada.

-Dije… -Severus comenzó a quitarse la nieve de los hombros- … que no era un lugar cercano.

-¿Dónde estamos? –quiso saber Hermione tiritando de frío, con un abrigo mucho más que insuficiente para aquellas temperaturas.

-Lower Glenelg. –anunció Arthur viendo nuevamente el mapa con su varita.- Es un parque nacional… Veamos… Oh, Pórtland no está tan lejos si tomamos un vehículo muggle, quizás unas… digamos, cinco horas de viaje.

-¡Es poco! –el entusiasmo de la castaña la hizo olvidar por un momento que estaba congelándose, su rostro había empalidecido repentinamente y traía las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas, se cubría las manos con el puño de su sweater dándole un aspecto frágil y aniñado.

-Bien, veré si consigo detener un vehículo en la ruta, tú quédate con ella, Severus… Por favor. –y Arthur se alejó saliendo del bosque de pinos que lo protegía de la tormenta, perdiéndose en una ventisca blanca. Hermione estaba profundamente agradecida por todo lo que el hombre hacía por ella, los Weasley se habían comportado de maravilla y no sabría jamás cómo pagarles todo aquello. Lo vio desaparecer y sintió la tentación de ir tras él para acompañarlo en la espera.

Avanzó, pero un peso ligero se sintió sobre sus hombros, el peso de una capa. No percibió las manos de Snape colocándosela, como si hubiese soltado la prenda sobre ella a una distancia respetable. Hermione se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con la mirada.

-Se lo advertí, Granger. –reprochó su maestro mirándola tras la frialdad habitual de sus gestos. La muchacha le sonrió mientras se cubría el pecho cruzando los lados de la capa sobre ella, ¿ahora quién era el murciélago?

-Como aquella vez… -los ojos de ambos se encontraron- … luego del lago.

9

-Tendremos que… -Arthur se frenó en seco. Puede ser que sólo fuesen Hermione y el profesor Snape sin hacer nada, enfrentados, pero… se miraban sin hablarse, largamente. No era normal.

Y ella traía puesta su capa.

La distancia entre ellos no era más que la de un palmo y seguían mirándose quietos como figuras de yeso…

Arthur sintió un frío muy distinto al del clima, carraspeó nervioso llamándoles la atención. El profesor Snape levantó alarmado la mirada hacia él y Hermione se hizo hacia atrás bajando la suya al suelo en un titubeo mientras sus dedos se apretaban cerrando aun más la capa.

-Severus, la ruta está bloqueada por la nieve. Tendremos que volver otro día.

-¿Qué? –la decepción desdibujó la incomodidad de Hermione, el señor Weasley sólo se encogió de hombros señalando su alrededor.

-Ningún vehículo pasará hasta que la ruta esté despejada, y nos congelaremos aquí.

-No duran mucho. –resolvió decir Severus, Arthur le sonrió por amabilidad.

-No podemos estar seguros de ello, ¿o sí?

-Sí. Conozco este lugar. –al ver la pausa incrédula que hacía el pelirrojo, decidió continuar en un resoplido.- Aquí nos reuníamos.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Weasley arrugando el ceño.

-Con Voldemort.

Otra vez el frío se instaló entre ellos, Hermione sintió un golpe en su pecho y Snape pareció percatarse de su cambio de expresión, dirigió sus ojos negros duramente hacia ella.

-¿Olvida que fui un mortífago, señorita Granger?

-No, era un espía –remarcó ella haciendo que Snape esbozara una sonrisa jactanciosa en el rostro.

-Me temo que eso fue después…

Hermione despegó los labios y negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras lo seguía viendo, Arthur volvió a carraspear.

-De cualquier forma, no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar el fin de la tormenta.

-Ya parará… -aseguró Snape viendo el cielo.

-Pero mientras tanto Hermione se está congelando. –la queja hizo andar a Snape, la muchacha y Arthur se miraron de lado sin comprender y no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al impenetrable profesor.

10

Snape reconocía esa mirada que le lanzó Arthur cuando los vio. Su rostro sonreía pero sus ojos no. Era la mirada que intenta ocultar su desaprobación latente, su reproche, su asco… era la mirada de la tolerancia.

Para ese entonces, y a pesar de ser un Weasley, Arthur ya debió haber unido varios cabos sueltos en su mente y lo despreciaba por ello. Debía pensar que él era un perverso o algo por el estilo.

-_Alohomora_…-la puerta de madera desvencijada de un pequeño cubículo se abrió. Severus entró como si los demás también cupieran, Arthur le siguió sin preguntar y animó a Hermione a seguirlos.

Dentro era una habitación mucho más grande de lo que podía verse afuera.

-Es una guarida mágica...

-Siempre tan observadora, Granger.

-Bueno, bueno… Hay un fogón, nos alcanzará –Arthur lanzó un hechizo a su varita, había unos pocos maderos húmedos dentro de una chimenea cubierta de telarañas, al instante ardieron gracias a la destreza del mago y el pequeño recinto se llenó de calor.

Era una habitación única de un tamaño suficiente, como una sala. Había un sofá grande y un par de sillas a los lados, todo cubierto de polvo por el tiempo de desuso. Ni siquiera podía verse bien a través de la única y diminuta ventana, cubierta del polvo de los años y los rastros de lluvias y nevadas pasadas.

Arthur sacrificó su sombrero para sacudir el polvo de la primera silla y se la ofreció a Hermione con la sonrisa afable de siempre. Snape caminó hasta la ventana haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en la madera del suelo.

-Lamento todas estas molestias… -Hermione se avergonzó ante el esfuerzo de ambos hombres, el señor Weasley se rió.

-Por favor, Hermione… Ya te pediremos favores cuando llegues a Ministra de Magia -resumió Arthur a modo de chiste, pero Snape no dijo nada, permaneció dándoles la espalda mientras vigilaba el clima por al ventana.

11

Transcurrieron un par de horas, todo era silencio a no ser por las ventanas que se agitaban con el viento y el techo de chapa que amenazaba a despegarse, el ulular de los pinos podría ser aterrador si fuese de noche.

Habían almorzado algo, en la pequeña estancia sólo había un baño polvoriento pero en buenas condiciones a pesar del agua congelada en la grifería.

Las charlas eran continuas y siempre interesantes con el señor Weasley, parecía cobrarse el favor por adelantado e indagaba a Hermione todo acerca de objetos muggle. Snape se había comportado extraño y ausente durante todo el día, permanecía a una distancia lejana pero parecía contemplarla con reparo todo el tiempo. Los gestos hoscos de su rostro no se suavizaban ni ante los chistes continuos de Arthur… ni ante las miradas risueñas que ella le dedicaba.

De un momento a otro, Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vas, Severus?

-Por más leña, tendremos que pasar la tarde. –Arthur lo observó un instante mientras asentía y la puerta se abría dejando entrar una leve ventisca con algo de nieve, Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato, encaramándose en la capa negra del profesor de pociones.

-Iré a ayudarlo –resolvió con presteza pasando delante de él, el pelirrojo volvió a mover afirmativamente la cabeza mientras atizaba el poco fuego que ahora desprendía la chimenea. Cuando cerraron la puerta lanzó un suspiro cansado.

Si Snape lo quisiera podría volver, y él lo sabía.

Pero se quedaba allí.

12

Severus se sonrió cuando oyó la puerta abrirse tras él, Hermione se le unió al trote.

-¿Quiere enfermarse, Granger?

-Conozco muchas pociones para recuperarme –la castaña se extrañó de que el profesor no pusiese un gesto serio o despreciativo, lo vio sonreír con una suavidad que jamás había notado antes y se detuvo para esperarla.

-Sabía que me seguiría. –resolvió decir mientras daba media vuelta y extendía levemente su mano para que ella la tomara.

Hermione se quedó quieta viendo estupefacta el gesto de su profesor, tragó saliva y tomó su mano con algo de desconfianza. Snape la sujetó con fuerza, se sentía helada. Claro, él no tenía abrigo.

Le sonrió y Snape volvía su mirada al frente para avanzar, Hermione vigiló a sus espaldas pero el señor Weasley no podría verlos desde esa distancia. Siguieron camino un trecho largo hasta que él volvió a soltarla, blandió su varita y comenzó a derribar algunas ramas. Hermione se ocupaba de apilarlas a un lado.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

Estuvieron en silencio todo ese tiempo. Hermione aun no podía creer que él hubiese andado de la mano con ella, seguía flotando en el aire. Tenía que ser definitivo y oficial: Snape la quería, Snape la quería y tenían una relación.

Se sintió observada y al girar notó que Severus había dejado lo que estaba haciendo sólo por mirarla.

-¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó, muy acostumbrada a que él sólo le obsequiara una mirada si era para criticar alguna poción mal hecha en su procedimiento. El rostro del profesor se encontraba serio y contemplativo, bajó la cabeza y se sonrió.

Inédito.

-Hermione…

Doble inédito.

Los labios de la muchacha se estiraron en una sonrisa auténtica repleta de felicidad. Por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre. Las ramas que sostenía con el hechizo cayeron al suelo, guardó la varita con incredulidad y se acercó a Severus. Él seguía contemplándola atentamente, como si intentara memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos.

13

Hay decisiones que son muy duras de tomar.

Una vez Hermione había preparado una poción para dejar de sentir amor por él. Si se la hubiese tomado, él ahora no estaría allí frente a ella, y no hubiese perdido la mitad de las vacaciones tras ella. Pero no la tomó. Esa fue su decisión.

Luego, Hermione hizo una poción del olvido, mucho más rotunda y devastadora, con esa sí lo olvidaría por completo. Fue luego de que él la rechazara. Sin embargo, tampoco la tomó y prefirió tragarse la amargura del desamor por si sola, disfrazando el dolor con una sonrisa.

Hermione había hecho esas dos cosas porque sabía qué era lo más prudente, lo más sensato, lo más racional. Aunque lo quisiera.

Pero jamás se había atrevido, su coraje Gryffindor era una farsa.

Y él entonces terminó allí, a su lado, embaucado en una guerra injusta en la cual no podía defenderse. No tenía armas para hacerlo. Él también la quería, y cada vez con más intensidad.

-¿Qué cree que dirán sus padres cuando les explique todo?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Permaneció de pie frente a él levantando los hombros mientras miraba enrededor en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-¿Qué _todo_?

-Que su propia hija los embrujó.

-¡Lo hice para salvarlos! –respondió ofendida, Snape asintió mirando el suelo.- ¿Tus reuniones con Voldemort…?

-Fue hace mucho –el pocionista dio un paso hacia atrás quitándose el cabello del rostro, Hermione seguía interrogándolo con la mirada- Tiene que entender que no he hecho las mejores... proezas.

-No importa... Hiciste lo mejor al final. –le reafirmó la castaña, Snape bufó y su aliento se hizo vapor en el aire helado.- Debiste avisar que nos traerías al único lugar de Australia donde nieva…

-Granger… yo no soy "de los buenos" –Hermione volvió la vista a él con seriedad.

-Para mí lo eres.

-Maté gente.

El corazón se le volvió a helar al oír las palabras contundentes del profesor.

-Era la guerra… -replicó ella con prontitud, el ceño de Snape se relajó.

-Siempre tiene una respuesta… -suspiró cansado y volvió a mirarla- … por eso es insufrible.

-Lo sé… -bajó la vista pero la mano de Snape la sorprendió alzándole el mentón para que lo mirara. Otra vez esos ojos viéndola con intensidad.

-Siempre lo sabes todo.

Era inconcebible, la mano que sujetaba el mentón ahora le acariciaba la mejilla fugazmente con el revés. Hermione tomó aire nerviosa sintiendo como su corazón se conmovía de felicidad, Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se ponían más rojas.

Se acercaron lentamente, Hermione cerró los ojos esperando un beso en sus labios… pero el calor de Severus la envolvió en un abrazo. Apenas la mano de él en su cabeza llevándola a su pecho, Hermione se acomodó sintiendo sus latidos mientras sonreía complacida.

14

La única mujer que lo había amado.

Snape tomó aire con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos apretándola con fuerza contra él, sintió los brazos de Hermione envolverlo por la cintura y acariciar su espalda. Agachó la cabeza y absorbió el aroma dulce de sus cabellos húmedos por la nieve.

La única.

Su corazón golpeaba adolorido, apretando de un modo desgarrador. La abrazó más fuerte sintiendo como la congoja estaba destrozándole el pecho.

-Hermione… -la muchacha alzó la vista saliendo del plácido refugio, el llamado de Snape no fue suave sino urgente. Volvieron a mirarse, él dejó un beso duradero sobre su frente. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a reposar en la calidez de su pecho sintiendo como el rostro de Snape se recostaba sobre su cabeza. Luego de un tiempo el murmullo de su profesor acarició en su oído- Yo también lo hago para… salvarte.

15

Hermione frunció el ceño y se apartó apenas para mirarlo, los ojos de Snape se veían igual de intensos pero tristes. Una de sus frías manos le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

La castaña negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz de responder, como cuando leía una pregunta especialmente difícil de cualquier examen… y, como siempre, de repente comprendió todo.

-¡No! –exclamó mientras se retiraba hacia atrás amagando a sacar su varita, pero Snape ya había empuñado la suya y su voz se oyó quebrada al borde del llanto cuando lanzó su hechizo.

-_**¡Obliviate!**_

16

La castaña cayó de espaldas al suelo, estaba desmayada. Snape guardó su varita sin apartar la mirada de ella, el nudo en la garganta se le enredó con fuerza. Apretó la mandíbula mientras tragaba con dureza.

Él era un estupendo duelista.

Finalmente la sentó sobre la pila de maderas que habían estado juntando para que no sintiera el frío de la nieve. Él buscó un lugar algo apartado y se sentó encorvado mirando hacia ella, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrecruzadas sosteniéndole el mentón. Esperó el tiempo que fue necesario mientras la nieve seguía cayendo delicadamente entre ellos, de repente no había ni ninguna sensación del exterior, el vacío en su estómago y el desgarro en el pecho eran todo lo que podía sentir. Los ojos negros del mago seguían fijos en ella, pero sin observarla, perdidos en algún pensamiento.

-Mi cabeza… -exclamó de pronto la castaña en un quejido, Snape se enderezó en su lugar. Aun así, ella pudo ver la expresión distinta en el rostro del pocionista, la misma que traía cuando yacía agonizante en el suelo y hablaba con Harry.

-Debe tener más cuidado con ese Leviosa, Granger. –protestó con el tono seco esquivando su mirada, la muchacha intentó ponerse de pie torpemente.- Volvamos, ¿cree que pueda dejar de caminar como un troll?

-Muy gracioso, profesor…

Snape no la esperó, iba con la maderas al frente haciéndolas levitar mientras ella lo seguía por detrás quejándose de su paso apurado.

17

La tormenta se detuvo por la tarde, cuando la claridad comenzaba a desaparecer. Para ese entonces Granger y Weasley estaban dormidos, él en una silla y ella en el sofá.

Snape se acercó sigilosamente hasta la castaña para contemplar su rostro iluminado por las llamas de la hoguera, lucía cansada pero seria, nada apacible. ¿Aun tendría dolor de cabeza?

"Ya se le pasará…" pensó para sus adentros mientras seguía contemplándola. No podía quejarse con la vida, había tenido el amor de una joven hermosa, astuta y vivaz alguna vez.

Ella también conseguiría a alguien después.

Snape bajó la vista al suelo tragando la amargura nuevamente, no quería imaginarlo.

Respiró acongojado. Era lo correcto, siempre lo había sido, ella descubrió la respuesta antes que él hacía mucho tiempo.

Vio la capa que usaba como cobertor y se sonrió recordando las palabras de la muchacha por la mañana: _"Como aquella vez… luego del lago"_

Y, al final, él ya no tendría que quejarse por remar para ella.

-Todo en orden… -murmuró para si mismo dando la vuelta para retirarse, pero una voz susurró a sus espaldas.

-Profesor… -al darse vuelta vio a una adormilada Granger restregándose los ojos para salir del sueño- ¿A dónde va?

"_Siempre tan observadora…"_

-Ustedes pueden volver solos, ya no soy… necesario.

-Oh… -ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos asintiendo con tímido respeto.- Gracias por este favor, jamás lo olvidaré.

Snape bajó la mirada al suelo asintiendo con gravedad mientras sentía apretar nuevamente su garganta.

Ya lo había olvidado. Había olvidado todos sus sentimientos por él y todo aquello que los había despertado. Él era un estupendo duelista y muy diestro en el arte de los hechizos. Para ella ya no sería más que el Profesor Snape.

-Ah, y… -la muchacha se puso de pie, estaba ofreciéndole algo: su capa- Tome.

-No. –Snape la miró con dureza- Usted la necesitará aquí. Puede… quedársela.

La vio abrir los ojos con incredulidad, como un alumno lo haría si él llegaba a decir que tenían el día libre para recoger flores en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En los mismos terrenos que ellos recorrieron en silencio inmersos en las emociones que comenzaban a despertar… en las emociones que él ahora había dejado dormidas para siempre. Weasley la esperaba, eso había dicho. Muchos la esperarían… muchos, mejores que él.

-¿Está seguro?

"_Te quiero, Severus"_

-Deje de hacer preguntas tontas, Granger. –se giró dándole la espalda nuevamente mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

-Profesor… -Snape volvió a darse la vuelta viéndola con notoria impaciencia, ella le sonrió- Gracias por todo.

Por un instante se sintió enraizado en el suelo. Hermione percibió incómoda el hecho de que él no dijera nada y no retirase la mirada.

Si ella supiera…

La ignorancia era la mejor de las compañías, saber demasiado sólo sumía la realidad entre sombras. Algunos consideraban el conocimiento un don pero Snape sabía bien que era una maldición, la ignorancia era el verdadero obsequio… el obsequio que él le había dado a ella.

-Adiós, Granger.

-Adiós –Severus se la quedó viendo hasta que se esfumó de la habitación para volver a su vieja casa en la calle de la Hilandería. Se la quedó viendo como todo aquel día, y guardó para siempre el recuerdo de la insufrible sabelotodo de Hogwarts, de su rostro suave y joven, su mirada perspicaz, su sonrisa tímida, sus ademanes a veces impulsivos. Y guardó para siempre el recuerdo de sus palabras, sus caricias, sus labios, su aroma. Se aferró a cualquier indicio insignificante en su memoria. La Señorita Granger. La Sabelotodo Gryffindor. La muchacha del trío dorado. La única mujer que lo amó. La mujer a la que él amaba. La que ya no lo recordaría. La que él nunca olvidaría.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta acá. No fui yo, fue Severus._

_ESTRELLITAS Y DUENTES – J. L. GUERRA_

_Les he dicho que no habría epílogo oculto, como ven… no lo hay, porque por lo general los epílogos se colocan __**después**__ del capítulo final y… este no lo es…_


	8. El Examen

"_Sólo hay dos cosas que salvan de todo sufrimiento.  
Elige: la muerte rápida o el amor sin fin."_

* * *

**EL EXAMEN**

El verano se llevó a agosto con él y Hogwarts abrió sus puertas. Snape había esperado casi con desesperación que las clases dieran inicio, necesitaba pensar en algo más.

En un principio temió (y esperó) que algo saliera mal, como que la señorita Weasley le mencionara algo y Hermione sospechara, como que de alguna manera alguien pudiese deshacer el hechizo; pero las clases comenzaron y nada ocurrió.

No volvió a saber de ella.

McGonagall no le dijo nada al respecto, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando lo vio atravesar el portal, casi con pena. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó observándolo con cuidado, él resopló aludiendo a que no creía poder soportar otro año enseñando a estudiantes perezosos e incapaces.

Y para remarcar su incapacidad lanzó al último año la pregunta más difícil que se le ocurriese. Cuando dio la vuelta para explorar satisfecho la ignorancia del salón, una ráfaga gélida congeló su pecho: Ella ya no estaba.

Y nunca más volvería.

Su mano no estaba en alto y nadie contestó.

Las semanas pasaban, los arces comenzaban a enrojecerse, y no ocurría lo que él tanto ansiaba: olvidar.

Una cosa era sepultar sentimientos que nunca habían salido de su pecho, otra muy distinta era intentar apartarse de la sensación indeleble de haber sido… querido. Su soledad estaba llena de los recuerdos de Hermione, la muchacha de cabellos castaños que había interrumpido en una mirada misteriosa que lo esquivó la clase del primer día que no respondió.

La misma de las cartas y las largas charlas, que se interesaba por él. La que alguna vez había murmurado en un trazo adormilado que intentaría hacerlo feliz. La que paseaba a su lado sin importarle qué pensarían los demás en verla con alguien como él.

Su mirada intensa y sincera, su caricia tímida, su beso nervioso.

Snape suspiró apretando las manos vacías que un día la sostuvieron.

Mentiría si dijese que nunca había alucinado con aparecerse frente a ella y deshacer el embrujo, pedirle que recordara las dulces promesas que un día le dedicó y llevarla a la oscuridad de su guarida para llenarse de vida.

Se sentía muerto.

Deseó haber muerto con Nagini alguna amarga noche en la soledad de su habitación.

La extrañaba.

Y detestaba saber que ella jamás recordaría nada…

"_Te quiero, Severus"_

2

Pero lo peor pasó un sábado. Un cuadro en el pasillo le anunció que McGonagall quería a todos los profesores en su oficina, él bufó molesto por la obligación y por las risas mal disimuladas de los demás retratos.

Subió las escaleras con fastidio y abrió la puerta de una vez sin golpear para remarcar su mal humor, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar allí a todo el cuerpo docente como si fuese alguna aburrida fiesta de Slughorn. Snape hizo una mueca de desaprobación bastante altanera mientras recibía las primeras miradas. Horace fue el primero en verlo y le sonrió animándolo a acercarse, Hagrid miró sobre su hombro y se corrió para abrirle paso… dejando develada a la protagonista de aquel ágape.

Espiró lentamente sintiendo que su alma se evaporaba en un último aliento. Ella le sonrió y él quedó congelado sin saber qué pensar.

-¡Mira qué nos ha traído la marea, Severus! ¡La señorita Granger!

No podía ser posible, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Señor… -lo saludó bajando la mirada con una chispa de orgullo en los ojos, McGonagall le sonrió.

-La señorita Granger entrará al Ministerio, necesita unas cartas de recomendación – apuró la directora en tono de júbilo.- Por supuesto, te quedarás a almorzar en Hogwarts, ¡es tu hogar, querida!

-Si eso es todo, preferiría marcharme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Severus! –el mago se dio la vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Tendrá mi carta lista antes del almuerzo, Granger.

-Gracias, señor…

-¡Sev…! –el azote en la puerta calló a la directora, se disculpó por él y todos continuaron arremolinados alrededor de Hermione preguntándole sobre su vida.

3

Ahora ella estaba allí. Él tenía la oportunidad.

Se encerró en el despacho con la mente hecha un revoltijo. ¡Cuánto había deseado verla! Tomó la varita y la apretó en su puño observándola con fijeza.

-No… -dijo en un momento con resignación y apoyó su arma de hechicero sobre el escritorio. No podía mostrar debilidad ahora. Él había hecho lo correcto- …así debe ser.

Una vez tocaron a su puerta, era Flitwick instándolo para el almuerzo. Snape rugió diciendo que no iría.

¿Era un cobarde?

No, era un débil y sabía que no soportaría tener a Hermione cerca de él, ignorándolo como si jamás hubiesen…

"_Te quiero, Severus"_

El profesor agachó la cabeza rendido. Ella se iría y al fin él podría reacostumbrarse a su realidad. Una realidad en la cual no cabía una joven amándolo como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos apretando el ceño con fuerza, recordó su abrazo en la nieve y otra vez su pecho se entibió. Los mismos recuerdos que lo hacían sentir inmensamente miserable a veces lo rescataban de su suplicio.

Qué ganas de verla y llevársela lejos, aparecerse en el lugar más lejano que él conociera.

Recordó cuando Hermione fingió tomar la poción del olvido, cuando tuvo que aparentar que no lo amaba frente a él.

-Como yo ahora… -reflexionó perdiendo la mirada en la nada. De pronto volvieron a tocar a su puerta.- ¡Ya dije que no iré!

-Lo siento… ¿puedo pasar, profesor?

Severus volvió a quedar tieso en su asiento sin saber qué responder y, antes que dijera nada, la puerta se entreabrió y Hermione asomó apenas su rostro.

-Disculpe…

-¿Qué quiere, Granger? –preguntó de mala gana retirando la mirada con desprecio.

-Yo… -titubeó dando un paso adentro y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- … Ya me iba y quería saber si…

-¿Qué? Hable, no tengo su tiempo.

-¿Tendría la carta?

"¿Qué carta?"

-Me sería de mucha utilidad, realmente quiero ingresar al Ministerio. –Snape asintió comprendiendo, tomó un pergamino y algo de tinta.

-Aguarde.

Hermione tomó asiento en un banco cualquiera del desierto salón… Snape sentía el pulso temblar a causa de la ansiedad y se apresuró a hacer la carta, sólo se oía el rasgar de la pluma contra el papel. La muchacha esperaba mirando al suelo y los alrededores para no incomodar, pero su sola presencia se le hacía insoportable.

-¿Cómo ha estado? –dijo de repente quebrando el silencio, Snape levantó apenas sus ojos negros del pergamino.

-Soportando alumnos mediocres, como siempre.

Hermione se sonrió.

-No vaya a acusarme de mediocre a mí también en su carta. No me sería muy útil… -bromeó, quizás con una sonrisa pícara y la mirada desafiante que él conocía, no estaba muy seguro porque no la veía.

-No me presione, Granger.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba las piernas y se encogía en el asiento, pensaba que había ido muy lejos. Snape levantó la vista.

-Siento que aun no le he agradecido como es debido lo de mis padres. –el hechicero la observó interesado- Cuando me reuní con ellos y les devolví la memoria… Ni siquiera le agradecí al señor Weasley, yo sólo volví a casa y…

-No importa.

-¿Sabe algo? No logro recordar la clase en la que dijo que usted había estado en Australia… -dijo sin más de forma inquisitiva- Es decir, en sus clases usted nunca habla de…

-Tome –Snape le extendió la mano con el pergamino doblado. Hermione se acercó al escritorio y lo tomó.

-Gracias…

_ -¿Está loca, Granger?_

_-¡No voy a tomar esa estúpida poción!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Si yo la tomara… dejaría de sentir todo esto que siento… cuando estoy con usted. _

Quería preguntarle qué había sido de su vida desde la última vez que la vio, pero prefirió quedarse con la curiosidad. La noche que llegó a su casa luego de despedirse, lo primero que hizo fue destruir el cuaderno en el que solían escribirse, eliminando también su contraparte.

-Puede retirarse –adelantó Snape mientras buscaba en las pilas de pergaminos algo que corregir para distraerse. Hermione le obsequió una sonrisa que terminó por desmoronarlo y luego salió del despacho dando las gracias nuevamente.

Pasaron unos segundos, Snape tomó la varita de su escritorio y se puso de pie yendo abruptamente hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrir… volvió a guardarla y apoyó la frente contra el portal.

-Adiós… -murmuró llenando el eterno silencio de su aula.

Quizá la última vez que la vería.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño un par de veces para descargar su furia y volvió a su habitación dando un fuerte azote.

Nunca se había sentido peor que aquella noche, nunca tuvo que luchar tanto con su alma para quedarse de pie en su lugar traicionando todo lo que él quería. Verla era distinto, lo cambiaba todo, verla hacía que sus recuerdos se tornaran de carne y hueso… y le recordaba que no volvería a tenerla jamás.

Esa noche empuñó la varita contra si mismo y la sostuvo contra la sien. Él necesitaba olvidar también, necesitaba deshacerse del dolor con urgencia, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella.

-Obli… -pero también necesitaba saber que fue real, que pasó, que ella estuvo ahí, que alguna vez fue feliz.

Porque era así, los recuerdos que lo sumían en las sombras eran los mismos que lo hacían sonreír, necesitaba ese alivio, cerrar los ojos y traerla de nuevo serenaba saber que ya no estaría allí. Su salvación y el infierno eran el mismo sitio.

-No soporto… -Snape dejó la varita a un lado y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos permitiendo salir un par de lágrimas- … ya no soporto…

Pero como luego de la noche que Nagini lo mordió, amanecer fue la señal de que podría susperarlo. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y, como mago mestizo, el tiempo le sobraría.

4

El invierno llegaba y las vacaciones de diciembre comenzaron. Dos estaciones sin ella. La casa en la Calle de la Hilandería estaba tan oscura y vacía como siempre, pero al encender el fuego las estanterías cobraban vida e invitaban a una lectura relajada.

Volvió a pensar que a ella le gustaría. Tenía muchos libros, algunos que ya no se conseguían en ninguna parte… pero borró la sonrisa presuntuosa en cuanto supo que ella jamás estaría allí.

El mismo día que comenzó el invierno un ave tocó a su ventana, estaba congelándose. Snape abrió curioso y la lechuza entró dejando una carta en el suelo para luego ir al comedero.

"_Profesor Snape,_

_Discúlpeme, por favor._

_¡Qué torpe he sido! Todo este tiempo_

_sin devolverle su capa. Me apena mucho._

_¿Cómo puedo regresársela? _

_No creo que mi lechuza pueda cargarla._

_Supongo que ahora la necesitará._

_¿Dónde puedo entregársela?_

_Espero su respuesta._

_Saludos,_

_HG"_

Los dioses deberían estar jugando con él. Snape sostuvo el pergamino. ¿Qué iba a ponerle? ¿Que deseaba que se la quedara por siempre? Cualquier paso en falso podría delatarlo, desconfiaba de la inteligencia de Hermione.

Y además… no estaría mal hacerse un pequeño obsequio de navidad. Pequeño: verla, al menos una última vez.

5

Snape aceptó la propuesta, pero cuando leyó el lugar en el que Hermione lo citó se sintió morir: Victoria Embankment, donde se habían visto por primera vez después de Hogwarts. El día que la castaña escogió también fue extraño, el mismo 25 de diciembre por la tarde.

Quizás fuera porque tendría reuniones de navidad cerca de Londres y le quedaba de paso, o que los Jardines Victoria quedasen justo cerca de la estación. Ella era hija de muggles después de todo, sabía viajar de todas las formas.

A él no le molestó, no tenía planes de cualquier modo y, aunque la viese el minuto que durara la entrega, se sentía dichoso. Sabía que ese era un veneno dulce en el paladar y amargo en el estómago, pero no le importó. Ya sufriría más tarde… ahora disfrutaba el entusiasmo de volver a verla.

No había un alma en la calle y, como era de esperarse, las puertas del parque estaban cerradas por tratarse de un día festivo. El cielo estaba amenazante, ¿la primera nevada? Realmente no, comenzó a caer una especie de chubasco de agua helada justo cuando Hermione se aparecía corriendo por la calle de enfrente, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capa que iba a devolverle.

Snape se enjugó el rostro sonriendo divertido con la imagen, la lluvia se volvió más copiosa y al instante cubrió la visibilidad, sólo se veía la silueta de la joven avanzar contra el asfalto mojado.

Llegó agitada hasta él.

Snape la tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

6

Hermione miró alrededor consternada mientras intentaba ubicarse.

-Es mi casa… -aclaró Snape dando unos pases de magia para volver a encender la chimenea. Hermione se secó con un hechizo y comenzó a recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

-¡Aparecernos! ¿Está loco? ¡Pudieron vernos! –le reprochó como si ella fuese la profesora y él el muchacho inexperto. Severus se sonrió viéndola mordazmente.

-No nos vieron. –se aclaró la voz mientras tomaba la capa que Hermione le extendía- Y en todo caso, les hubiera lanzado un _obliviate_.

Hermione volteó el rostro hacia la ventana viendo la tormenta.

-¿Como hizo conmigo?

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, sólo crujían los leños bajo el fuego y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer pesadas en forma de nieve. Snape agachó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-¿Un _obliviate_? –insistió ella viéndolo directo a los ojos, Snape vio como se humedecieron y sintió al dolor extendiéndose en su pecho nuevamente- ¿Con qué… con qué derecho te atreviste a hacerlo?

Severus volvió la vista a su capa, era un truco.

-¿De qué está hablando, Granger?

-Claro… -la castaña caminó hasta la chimenea extendiendo sus manos para entibiarse, le daba la espalda- Ahora de pronto tú también olvidaste. Ya no importa…

¿Ya no importa? El pocionista carraspeó mientras dejaba la capa a un lado.

-Hice lo que debí hacer. –Permanecieron en silencio dándose la espalda, Severus ahora no sólo no tenía su cariño sino que se había ganado su desprecio- ¿Quién le dijo? ¿La chica Weasley?

La oyó sonreír, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró.

-Claro, debí sospechar. Soy una tonta. Ginny me preguntaba qué había ocurrido contigo… y yo como una idiota desmemoriada diciendo que mi profesor se había ido sin más, pensé que se burlaba inmaduramente de mí cuando pregunta si me había besado… No entendí entonces, estaba ocupada. Mis padres habían vuelto. Yo les deshice el _obliviate_, yo… que estaba hechizada.

-Fue por su bien.

-¿Por mi bien? –lanzó una carcajada irónica al aire, pero sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.- Cuando entregué las cartas de recomendación al Ministerio… ellos buscaron en mis expedientes, el caso del _obliviate_. Me obligaron a ir con mis padres para "revisiones". Al final, obviamente, ellos no se quejaron de que los hubiera hechizado… así que el Ministerio tan solo se ocupó por rutina, y para excusar la osadía de juzgarme, de revisar que hubiese deshecho del todo el embrujo.

Snape la miraba absorto, temiendo le desenlace de su relato.

-Entonces, mientras pasaban las varitas buscando restos de _obliviate_… ¡Bingo! Mis padres parecían perfectos pero…

-Pero usted no. -advinó Severus torciendo una sonrisa resignada.

-Y lo revirtieron… y… te odié.- Hermione se enjugó una lágrima que se resbaló repentinamente por la mejilla- Pero… me aceptaron en el Ministerio. –sonrió para obviar su tristeza, Snape asintió y volvieron al silencio.

Fue irónico que a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible para evitarle el sufrimiento, ella estaba frente a él llorando.

-Yo… -murmuró la castaña con la voz quebrada- Fuiste un egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? –los ojos negros se alzaron furibundos.- Hice lo mejor para usted.

-¿¡Para mí!? –Hermione volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas- ¡Hiciste lo mejor para ti!

-¿¡Qué!? –Snape sintió el coraje y la pena entremezclarse amargamente- ¡No tiene idea de nada! ¡Como siempre! ¡Cree saberlo todo pero no tiene idea!

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que era lo mejor para él? Era una muchacha tonta y caprichosa que no veía más allá de sus narices. Él le evitó el sufrimiento mientras se tragaba la hiel por los dos.

-¿Qué tendría de bueno para mí olvidarte? –se quebró dándole la espalda para que él no la viese llorar.- Si… si querías deshacerte de mí… sólo tenías que… decirlo.

Por alguna clase de maldición misteriosa, el dolor de la voz de Hermione se ataba a la garganta de Snape. Él dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella pero la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

-No quería eso. –se apresuró a decir él.

-Ya no importa… No te molestaré más -Hermione tomó la perilla del portón para salir pero la mano de Snape apareció por detrás sosteniendo la puerta.

-No es eso… -murmuró la voz profunda a sus espaldas, la muchacha cerró los ojos dejando escapar otra lágrima, se volteó a verlo, encerrada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Por favor… -rogaba con los ojos húmedos, Snape la miraba con un pesar supremo- Te lo dije aquella vez… ¿por qué lo hiciste? –se observaron apesadumbrados. El pocionista era incapaz de responder.- Podías irte, yo… **quería recordar**… -bajó la mirada al suelo mientras otra lágrima volvía a deslizarse por su mejilla, Snape tomó aire entristecido- Yo fui… tan feliz entonces…

Fue como una puñalada al corazón, el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras ella se sonreía a si misma sin verlo.

-Incluso ahora… aunque sé que deseas que me marche y no vuelva jamás… Igual, como una tonta… soy feliz de volverte a ver.

Otra estocada. Hermione se secó con el puño y abrió la puerta para salir, pero Snape volvió a cerrar.

-Sé porqué lo hiciste… -la muchacha se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo con la mirada.- No tienes las agallas para decírmelo.

-¿Decir qué? –preguntó ofendido por su acusación.

-Dímelo. No me quieres. Dímelo y me iré.

Snape separó los labios para hablarle, los ojos de la castaña seguían fijos en él con la determinación de siempre. Ahí estaba, esperando que él hundiera su última esperanza para marcharse a llorar lejos de su mirada.

Pero él no iba a mentir. Bufó con impaciencia bajando la mirada, ella se sonrió.

-… eres un cobarde… -murmuró dando la vuelta para irse nuevamente pero Snape no soportó sus palabras, la sujetó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Cobarde? No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. ¡No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que…!

-Sí, ya sé. –Hermione asintió bastante ofuscada- Has arriesgado tu vida. Ya sé eso. –lo miró a los ojos lista para su _Avada_- Se requiere valor para eso, para arriesgarse a morir… a sufrir… Pero se requiere más coraje para arriesgarse a ser feliz, y ese es un coraje que tú no tienes. No te atreves a amar.

-¡Qué! –Snape la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué sabe una mocosa como tú del amor?

-Sé que te amo.

¿Todavía? Severus sintió todo el pesar cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-No sabes nada… -prorrumpió sin mirarla, Hermione asintió lentamente volviendo a querer salir.

-… también sé que tú no. -y una tercera vez la mano de Snape sostuvo la puerta.

-… no sabes nada…

Hermione permaneció mirando el portal, a sus espaldas sentía la cercana presencia de Snape acorralándola. Hacía un par de semanas se había enterado de todo y lloró noches enteras sabiendo que lo había perdido, pero necesitaba decirle que ya recordaba, que su plan se había frustrado, que… aun…

-Entonces… -Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, Snape la vigilaba con aprensión- … enséñame…

La expresión de Severus cambió a una confusa y contemplativa, bajó la voz.

-Yo… tampoco sé –confesó débilmente mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Llegaron a romper el umbral del dolor en ese instante. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en una mirada, comenzaron a aproximarse y desaparecieron el espacio entre ellos estrechándose con fuerza mientras se permitían otro _tropiezo_. Sus labios se tocaron con la ansiedad de tanta represión, tomaron aire al unísono mientras profundizaban más el beso dejando que la tibieza de sus bocas los reconfortara mutuamente.

El júbilo estalló nuevamente en el pecho de Snape, como el _Vulnera Sanentum_ más efectivo que se hubiera hecho jamás todo el pesar mermaba hasta desaparecer para ser reemplazado por el placer. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lenguas tibias se entrelazaban con ardiente deseo, buscándose y enredándose dentro de sus bocas. La vida regresaba, sus pálpitos vigorosos inundaban de felicidad su cuerpo, su alma, todo. La necesitaba, necesitaba más, necesitaba que no se fuera. Atrajo el rostro de Hermione hacia él empujando gentilmente desde la nuca, mientras su otra mano la sostenía detrás de la cintura pegándola lo más posible a él.

No era un abrazo, era un amarre.

Hermione también parecía tener las mismas intenciones, lo había abrazado por los hombros obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella, su beso se había vuelto cada vez más vehemente y sus dedos se le enredaban en el cabello. Ella acariciaba su rostro y pronto una mano bajó por sus hombros hasta caer suavemente por su pecho, Snape tomó aire profundamente, también le sujetó el rostro y dejó que sus besos terminaran de secar el llanto. No quería verla llorar nunca más. Nunca más.

Bajó con los labios hasta el filo de su mandíbula, desapareciendo el último rastro de la salada humedad de su tristeza… pero ella hizo el rostro hacia atrás invitándolo a seguir por su cuello. Snape gruñó complacido mientras continuaba el camino explorando la suavidad de su piel, la sintió estremecerse entre sus manos con un quejido placentero e, incapaz de resistirse, se agolpó de una vez contra ella haciéndola chocar con la puerta.

Severus despertó del hipnotismo, se excusó en un murmullo e intentó retirarse hacia atrás pero aun así el abrazo no se deshacía. Hermione reposó en su pecho, como aquella vez en Australia… parecía que no había pasado medio año separado de ella.

Se acariciaron en el silencio sintiendo como todas las heridas sanaban a la vez, volvieron a mirarse y el beso se prolongó con ardor. Hermione bajó sus manos acariciando los brazos de Severus hasta tomarlo de las manos y comenzar a tirar para que avanzara con ella.

Él se dejó dirigir. Sólo pausaron el beso cuando chocaron contra el sofá, como si respirasen de ese modo. La vio mirar toda la sala con detenimiento buscando algo y se sintió apenado por el viejo y gastado aspecto de todo. Hermione soltó sus manos y tomó la varita para acomodar el raído sofá mirando hacia el fuego.

-Siéntate… -le impuso con una sonrisa tierna mientras lo besaba otra vez. Snape no lo pensó, estaba bajo su _imperio_. La miró expectante mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que volvía a envolverlo en un abrazo por los hombros. Severus se enderezó complacido tomándola por la cintura mientras la pegaba contra su cuerpo y sus labios volvían a encontrarse con facilidad.

Snape comprendió que ahora estaba siendo arrastrado al abismo que había querido evitar tanto tiempo. Ya no importaba. La tomó con fuerza mientras se veía envuelto en su apacible dulzura. Pensó que estaba ardiendo por estar hundiéndose en el infierno y estaba arrastrándola también a ella, la sujetó con más fuerza. No estaba seguro de quién empujaba a quien hacia la perdición.

Se hizo hacia atrás recostándose en el sofá mientras Hermione pasaba una pierna de lado, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él… Severus se hizo hacia atrás para mantenerla a una distancia prudencial mientras volvía a mirarla. Nunca había visto esa expresión antes, una mujer obnubilada de pasión, acarició con delicadeza la deliciosa expresión en su rostro, Hermione le sonrió desde su ensueño tomando la mano de él y dejando un beso sonoro en su palma.

Volvieron a mirarse y se sonrieron felices.

Felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Siguieron besándose con más calma, concientes por primera vez en la tarde de que tenían toda la vida para continuar.

Con los minutos comenzaron a sosegarse, Hermione se acomodó de lado para reposar sobre el hombro de Severus, él tomó la capa que la muchacha le había devuelto ese día y se envolvieran bajo su calor para que nadie ni siquiera desde el Más Allá pudiese ver qué ocurría debajo: el pecado de las estaciones, el otoño recogiendo el más hermoso de los brotes de primavera.

Snape suspiró satisfecho con Hermione en sus brazos y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba arrullar por las caricias que ella dispensaba suavemente sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que era tratado así. Él también la acariciaba lentamente en la curva de su cintura mientras entrelazaban sus manos libres. Estaba claro, ya no querían separarse. Aunque el sueño se llevó a cada quien por su lado, permanecieron envueltos en el calor bajo la capa negra que los protegía de la mirada de los demás.

7

Snape abrió los ojos cansado mientras las últimas brasas ardían. La noche había caído y la luz de la chimenea era la única en la estancia, afuera la nieve seguía cayendo.

Fue reconfortante verla dormida sobre él, acurrucada sobre su pecho con una expresión serena, la acarició sobre el brazo por debajo de la capa antes de despertarla.

-Es tarde… -murmuró mientras ella se removía somnolienta, sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente.- Su familia debe estar…

-No. –Hermione se acomodó nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, el reconfortante calor del abrazo era demasiado tentador como para separarse.- Vivo sola, nadie me espera… salvo Crookshanks.

-¿Quién?

-Mi gato… -la muchacha se irguió para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, no habían dormido mucho, quizás unos minutos. Volvieron a acariciarse, a besarse, a sentirse, a compartir el calor y quizás algún murmullo. Todo era nuevo y parecía tan natural como si siempre hubiese sido así.- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

Snape se quedó quieto abandonando sus caricias y la apartó un poco para mirarla, pero Hermione volvió a reposar sobre su hombro mientras se cubría con la capa para evitar la vergüenza. Severus lo meditó unos instantes como si cupiera en él algún deseo extra además de ansiar que permaneciera consigo.

-Hermione…

La muchacha no respondió, su respiración era fuerte y profunda, se había vuelto a dormir. Snape se sonrió con condescendencia y se puso de pie sosteniéndola en sus brazos, la capa cayó al suelo mientras él hacía un sobreesfuerzo por subir las escaleras.

La cama estaba semi-deshecha, Severus la fue volcando sobre las sábanas con delicadeza. La habitación estaba helada, demasiado lejos del calor de la chimenea. Se apresuró a retirarse para cubrirla con los cobertores pero el agarre de Hermione se hizo más fuerte, impidiéndole distanciarse.

Snape la buscó con la mirada, la penumbra de la alcoba no le permitía verla, se guió por el brillo de la humedad en sus ojos para fijarse en su rostro hasta que se acostumbró a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir la seriedad en sus gestos. Ella empujó un poco más, seguía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello; el hombre se inclinó apenas para volver a degustar el dulzor de sus labios.

Se sostenía con las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, una a cada lado del rostro de Hermione. De repente oyó dos golpes tenues en el suelo, ella se había quitado el calzado y lo abrazaba con más fuerza empujándolo hacia su cuerpo.

-Hermione… -rogó él separándose del beso, pero la muchacha no lo soltó y él dejó caer su peso sobre la cama, ahora era sólo un codo el que lo sostenía mientras la otra mano la tomaba por la cintura. Sus pechos se agolparon dificultando la respiración, volvieron sedientos a besarse, ¿cómo habían podido sobrevivir hasta ese momento sin esto?

Sus preciosos besos acompañados de las caricias amorosas que dejaba sobre su rostro, una devota emoción que inflamaba sus venas en la marcha de un corazón que llegaba hasta el máximo de su aceleración. No podía concentrarse en ningún punto en particular, su cuerpo entero estaba llenándose a través de todos los sentidos… la sentía.

Qué forma deliciosa de reclamarlo, en un abrazo que se apretaba más, en un beso que lo perseguía hasta volverlo a tumbar a la cama si él osaba con separarse, su murmullo de "un poco más" cuando él se excusaba sin ánimos pero con la obligación de irse de la habitación. Snape tomó aire profundamente y suspiró en su oído sin ser capaz de asimilar el delicado trato que ella le ofrecía. Si moría allí mismo no le importaría demasiado, era feliz.

Sus zapatos también cayeron al suelo cuando ella le exigió adentrarse un poco más en la cama, gateó a su lado y volvieron a unir sus labios como si fuese lo único que podría hacerse en semejante ocasión. Como había hecho él con la capa, ella tomó el cobertor y volvieron a cubrir el pecado que se forjaba sobre el colchón.

Las caricias que se prodigaban tornaron a fricción y encendieron las emociones que, de tan secas, enseguida levantaron calor. Ella alzó los brazos mientras se deshacía del chaleco, él hizo lo propio y las manos de la muchacha delinearon su torso con un tímido rastro de curiosidad.

Hermione empujó y rodó quedando nuevamente de espaldas al colchón y lo recibió sobre ella urgida, abrazándolo con su cuerpo entero, sus piernas acariciándose y el corazón del hombre preso de la desconocida fascinación.

Se atrevió a mover más las manos, y pasó por los lados de su cuerpo como si esculpiera en barro la silueta de la más hermosa de las mujeres, delineó sus curvas con exagerada paciencia y se atrevió hasta su busto apenas con la yema de los pulgares en un fugaz movimiento que ella respondió con un quejido suave mientras su cuerpo se tensaba debajo del suyo.

Pensó que había hecho mal y se detuvo, pero las manos de Hermione tiraron de su camisa y se adentraron por su abdomen acariciando con la misma curiosidad del principio. Por primera vez sus pieles se encontraban tan íntimamente. Snape buscó sus ojos con desesperación pero Hermione los tenía cerrados, concentrada en otra sensación. Sus palmas lo acariciaron desde abajo hasta su pecho bajo la presión de la prenda, Severus lo volvió a pensar hasta que al final tomó el coraje que le faltaba y tiró de su propia camisa quitándosela por la cabeza para ahorrarse el tiempo que le llevaría desabrochar todos los botones. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

8

Severus era en la intimidad un reflejo de lo que mostraba al mundo. Su abrazo era firme, posesivo, como reteniéndola para que no escapara; pero esa fiereza contrastaba con el delicado camino que marcaban sus manos casi pidiendo permiso para animarse a rozar un palmo más.

-Tengo que irme… -balbuceó en un murmullo sobre su oído mientras besaba su cuello con reparo, intentando mantener la cordura.

-No te vayas… -Hermione lo oyó gruñir como toda queja. Volvieron a besarse en los labios, ella acariciaba su espalda descubriendo al hombre debajo de la sobria capa de profesor. Era delgado, como lo había imaginado, su musculatura no estaba trabajada de forma especial sino que se había esculpido con los esfuerzos habituales, una línea descendía desde su pecho hasta el ombligo y unos surcos apenas visibles acentuando su abdomen. No tenía un aspecto poderoso, sino firme.

Su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas a los lados del cuello, área sensible y ahora húmeda por los pasados besos que el hombre había dejado a su paso. Hermione se removió debajo de su cuerpo cuando la punta de los dedos de Severus rozaron su vientre, la blusa se había corrido en la fricción y la había dejado descubierta sin haberlo notado. Snape pareció darse cuenta de su temblor porque retiró las manos como niño descubierto en una fechoría. Quería animarlo a seguir pero un "detente" se le atravesó en la garganta. Suspiró nerviosa viéndolo a los ojos.

Severus se incorporó para levantarse, sin embargo ella subió con él y se mantuvo abrazada a su cuerpo. Las manos del hombre apenas estaban apoyadas en su cintura, ella le acariciaba el torso aprovechándose de la parcial desnudez, volvieron a besarse sentados sobre el colchón hasta que acabaron desplomándose de vuelta en él.

En la abrupta caída Hermione volvió a recibir sobre ella el peso del hombre y pudo sentir su excitación apretando contra su vientre; Snape también lo notó y se acomodó como antes, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo reposando contra la cama y la otra mitad sobre ella. Sintió el rostro enrojecer y nuevamente sus músculos se tensaron de los nervios.

Alzó los ojos y vio los túneles negros de Snape con una expresión débil y rendida, como fiel ante su dios.

9

Se observaron absortos unos segundos, ella llevó las manos al primer botón de su blusa y lo desabrochó mientras lo miraba. Snape sintió como los brazos le temblaban desequilibrando su apoyo, tomó una bocanada del aire caliente que los envolvía y vio como otro botón le abría paso a su piel, se acercó con lentitud y depositó un beso delicado sobre el nuevo territorio.

Y ella fue dejando paso hasta el último botón bajo su vientre, los labios del hombre avanzaban dejando a su paso las huellas secas de sus besos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la tortura apretaba contra su pantalón de una manera insoportable, llevó ambos manos a la cintura de la muchacha y bajó hasta allí con su rostro, respirando el aroma de su piel y volviendo a recorrer con sus labios aquella zona tan suave.

10

Las sensaciones nuevas bajaban palpitantes hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, las manos de Snape en su cintura y sus labios besando a conciencia su vientre mientras algunos cabellos negros rozaban su piel provocándole cosquillas. Volvió a sentir aquellas punzadas de placer desconocidas y se hizo hacia atrás nerviosa al tiempo que lo sostenía por los hombros para detenerlo.

No sabía que estaba pasándole pero le asustó.

Snape se detuvo al momento, no hizo falta más. Rodó a un lado y respiró extasiado mientras veía al techo. Hermione se arrepentía por haber actuado de una forma tan alterada, dio media vuelta y tiró de él para que volviera sobre su cuerpo.

-No está bien… -dijo él con la voz ronca mientras forzaba su cuerpo para que le tironeo de ella no lo moviera- Es… muy joven.

Qué tonta había sido. Ella y sus nervios de colegiala… Se giró hacia Snape y dejó que la blusa terminara de caer ante sus ojos, el hombre la contempló indefenso y la piel se le erizó al sentirse expuesta tan íntimamente a pesar de que la penumbra apenas dejara divisar alguna sombra. Severus se movió de lado para tomar las sábanas y cubrirla delicadamente con ellas. Hermione se dejó caer en su abrazo, esta vez ella sobre él.

Pensó que cualquier hombre en su posición podría abusar de su amor y tener de ella lo que quisiera, pero Snape no… Snape sólo la abrazaba para entibiar su piel y cubrir su desnudez. Esta vez mientras se besaban sus torsos se tocaron, piel a piel, salvo por el brassier que la protegía de quedar completamente descubierta ante él. Los besos y las caricias los fundían en un calor tal que olvidaron el invierno, la única ventana de la fría habitación estaba empañada y ellos se enredaban con comodidad entregados a la trampa de la pasión.

Fue acomodándose hasta quedar sobre él.

-Severus… te amo. –él cerró los ojos para saborear mejor sus palabras y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras besaba sediento los labios de la muchacha. Hermione sintió la excitación del hombre otra vez presionando contra su intimidad, la ola de placer y alivio la obligaron a permanecer en ese lugar.

11

La joven jadeó sorprendida por el nuevo contacto. La tomó con firmeza de las caderas mientras él hacía la suya contra ella para que el tacto fuese más íntimo… y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la soltó relajando su cadera.

Hermione se estiró sobre él para dejar un beso en su frente y tuvo la vista de sus senos frente a la cara. Severus se contuvo para no servirse de esos tibios manjares que presionaban excitados sobre el brassier, dejando poco a la imaginación pero demasiado al desespero.

Intentó descargar sus ansias volviendo a una zona más inocente, su cuello. Se encorvó para saborear mejor su piel cuando sintió a Hermione volver a su sitio, sentándose sobre él a ahorcajadas, haciendo que sus ardores volvieran a encontrarse en un contacto fuerte e incitante.

Había estado con mujeres antes, en circunstancias que de ningún modo se parecían a esta. Ninguna vez había estado por cariño. Nunca con ninguna que le despertara tantas sensaciones sólo con mirarlo… y jamás con ninguna a la que él…

Severus sintió las manos de Hermione conduciendo las suyas a sus hombros… no comprendió y acarició toda su espalda con ardor. La muchacha insistió de nuevo tomando sus manos y llevándolas hasta los hombros.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras él deslizaba los tirantes del sostén, su prenda cayó entre ellos mientras la muchacha se cruzaba de brazos con timidez, Snape la abrazó contra su pecho y la tendió en la cama mientras volvía a posarse sobre ella.

-… eres hermosa… -susurró en su oído sintiendo el cuerpo rígido de la joven, ella sonrió nerviosa mientras libraba un respiro apretado- No merezco tanto… -se detuvo un momento recuperando el aliento- No es necesario. No tiene que ser… ahora.

12

La entereza de Snape sólo pudo avivar más las llamas. Quería esto con él, lo quería hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Tantas veces había estado junto a él reprimiendo incluso levantar la vista… luego anduvo a su lado sin rozarlo, enfrente sin besarlo… ya no, no… Necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba más de él.

-Yo sí… -el murmullo femenino llenó sus sentidos- Te necesito… tanto…

No sabía cómo decirlo, estaba avergonzada y no quería que él pensara que era _así_ con todo el mundo, tampoco quería rogar. Sabía que le gustaba, lo sentía contra ella, le gustaba… Él también querría más.

Severus tardó mucho en contestar, aun no podía asimilar sus palabras.

Tampoco habló.

Se besaban y se tocaban, se movían y se sentían. En la oscuridad de la habitación, en el frío silencio de la abandonada calle de Snape, sólo conseguían oírse los labios saboreando las delicias del deseo, los suspiros complacidos, el movimiento entre las sábanas de dos cuerpos que hacían lo posible por sentirse completamente.

Hermione lo tomó por la parte baja de la cintura y empujó contra ella. Recién entonces Severus tomó conciencia de que estaba moviéndose para aliviar la excitación en el placentero vaivén que friccionaba contra el cuerpo de la muchacha… pero en lugar de sentirse incómoda, ella volvió a empujarlo contra sí… no le importaba sentirlo… es decir, **quería** sentirlo.

13

Y él mismo quería tanto… **necesitaba** tanto hacerle el amor, calmar el pálpito ardiente de su virilidad en la suavidad tibia y húmeda que prometía la intimidad de la muchacha. Se sentía enfermo por desearla tanto. No podía estar bien… no…

"Te necesito… " sus sentidos estallaron. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se sentían, él recorría su piel en tanto la timidez de la muchacha le diera paso. No podía detenerse, ya no… No era dueño de su cuerpo, ni de su mente o sus sentidos, seguía bajo el _imperius_ de Hermione y se alimentaba de ella llevando alivio a toda su alma. Pensó que jamás alcanzaría la saciedad, entre más intentaba calmar su deseo éste más se acrecentaba. Lo lastimaba.

-Me lastimas… -lo interrumpió la voz de la Gryffindor, Snape se detuvo viendo a las manos de la muchacha bajar hasta sus pantalones, tiró del cinturón señalándole la molestia.

Snape no lo pensó más, se deshizo del cinto y aprovechó para desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y aliviar aunque fuera un poco la presión. Las manos de Hermione lo sorprendieron acariciando su cadera y metiéndose apenas bajo el pantalón, empujó tímidamente hacia abajo para marcarle el camino.

Lo estaba desquiciando.

Siguió sus demandas y se retiró apenas los pantalones, las manos de Hermione lo soltaron y sus ojos castaños lo observaban curiosos. Él no supo bien qué hacer, sólo atinó a cubrirse nuevamente, pero la muchacha lo envolvió por los hombros obligándolo a caer nuevamente sobre ella.

Sentía su estremecimiento y su nerviosismo, él también estaba ansioso y dudaba de cada uno de sus movimientos pero ella lo hacía de un modo extrañamente temeroso. ¿Acaso…?

Otra vez lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó a tocar su pantalón, esta vez Snape comprendió de buenas a primeras cuando la muchacha desabrochó el primer botón y se bajó la cremallera. Muy tímida para desnudarse, lo suficientemente atrevida como para señalarle que lo hiciera él. El hombre tiró lentamente de la prenda, acariciando con su palma la piel que iba desnudando suavemente.

-Eres preciosa… -exclamó azorado con su propio descubriendo, se deshizo de los pantalones de la mujer y regresó a ella mientras volvían a envolverse con los cobertores, para que olvidara los temores de verse tan desprotegida. Quizá por vez primera…

14

Sublime. Se buscaban instintivamente, en medio del enredo los pantalones de Severus también habían quedado a un lado y ahora, sólo con el impedimento de su ropa interior, se rozaban en un intento de sosegar el ardor.

El calor bajo los cobertores sumado al esfuerzo estaban haciéndolo sudar, su corazón latía embravecido. Jadeó con regodeo al sentir que las piernas de la muchacha se abrían para él, acarició sus muslos entre que bajaba besando el camino a sus senos. No tenía idea del tiempo que llevaba navegando aquel mar de placeres con ella. Cómo la quería, cómo la necesitaba…

Subió hasta su rostro nuevamente, dejó un beso en su mejilla y le acomodó el cabello mientras contemplaba el rostro tenso de la muchacha que intentaba sonreír para demostrar comodidad. Él tomó su mano y le besó la palma como ella hiciera antes en la sala. Se sonrieron suavemente.

"Te amo"

Quería gritarlo pero se lo tragó. Su garganta ya no dolía y el vacío en su pecho se había llenado a desbordar.

-Me has embrujado… -le reclamó con seriedad, la muchacha volvió a sonreírle mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se besaron tiernamente regulando sus respiraciones, pero las ansiedades los traicionaron y volvieron a acelerar el ritmo, de repente todo se volvió frenético hasta la desesperación. Se devoraron los labios mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose en busca del placer, y sus manos se exploraban ardientemente. Hermione seguía nerviosa pero comenzó a ceder el pudor a medida que las caricias y los labios de Severus abrían terreno a cambio del goce.

Sus manos, que en un principio la acariciaban retraídamente, ahora amasaban sus senos a conciencia excitándola de tal modo que no hubo impedimento cuando los labios del hombre comenzaron a esculcar sobre su desnudez. Hermione gimió tenuemente al sentir la lengua del profesor lamer deseosamente su pezón izquierdo mientras la otra mano seguía masajeando su otro pecho. Se hizo hacia atrás intentando huir de la placentera tortura, pero él la siguió hundiéndose con ella en el colchón.

-¿No te gusta? –quiso saber alzando la cabeza hacia ella, Hermione se puso roja de la vergüenza y recibió la sonrisa amable del hombre.- Podemos parar… -sugirió al tiempo que se erguía despegándose de su cuerpo, pero ella lo retuvo tomándolo por los hombros. Le negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento… -murmuraba empequeñecida pensando que debería estar hastiándolo a estas alturas. Severus la besó en los labios con dulzura.

-No… Yo lo siento. –los ojos de la muchacha le parecieron enormes mientras lo veía desde abajo con expresión temerosa y aniñada.

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Enojado? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras le sonreía.- ¿Cómo podría?

-Entonces… -los ojos castaños lo evitaron- ¿por qué paramos?

15

¿Cuántas veces había parado? ¿Cuántas pausas e interrupciones? ¿Cuántas negaciones y represiones? ¿Y por qué? Le había dolido tanto perderla, tanto saber que ella ya no sentiría nada, tanto como se sintió aliviado la vez que ella arrebatadamente le había dicho que estaba enamorada, quitándole el peso de creer que se estaba obsesionando con ella sin motivo. Tantas veces había atado de manos a todos sus instintos para no entregar una mirada o un roce de más, para distanciarse cuando ella lo besara… ¿Para qué? Todo para retrasar lo inevitable. Lo amaba. Alguien lo amaba. Y, para colmo, alguien a quien él deseaba con todo su corazón.

La quería, la quería suya y de nadie más nunca jamás, quería que nunca más sufriera, que nunca más llorara. Él iba a protegerla para siempre, no la soltaría jamás. Nunca más.

-Es mía… -afirmó en su trance. ¿El acostumbrado _usted_ prevaleció o fue una declaración que no iba hacia ella sino a sí mismo? Snape aun no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, que ella estuviera en sus brazos desnuda deseando su amor.

-Sí… -fue el murmullo suave que lo obligó a abrir los ojos para mirarla.

16

Sus manos que habían esgrimido la varita para lanzar maleficios, que se habían manchado con la sangre de inocentes… eran las mismas que tenían el descaro de recorrer la inmaculada piel de aquella criatura divina. No recibiría perdón de ningún dios.

Acarició suavemente su intimidad sobre la ropa interior, ella se tensó con incomodidad y sorpresa, y resopló intentando relajarse. Snape retiró la mano ante su reticencia, complacido con el calor y la humedad que mojaba la yema de sus dedos.

No podía soportar más la excitación, sentía que iba a explotar… y para colmo las manos temblorosas de la joven se aventuraron también a invadir su intimidad.

Gruñó de placer al sentir la palma de la chica abrazando el cuerpo rígido de su virilidad.

"Moriré aquí…" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que ella le prodigaba. De pronto la apartó sentándose hacia atrás, Hermione lo imitó permaneciendo expectante frente a él, los cobertores cayeron hacia atrás y la chica se cubrió cruzando los brazos al frente. Snape la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él, cubriendo su desnudez con su propio cuerpo.

Se besaban y se acariciaban tenuemente, ella lucía mucho más nerviosa que al principio. Severus se sonrió enternecido.

-Aun me teme… -murmuró mientras probaba sus labios, Hermione sonrió acercándose más a él, de un movimiento Snape la alzó sentándola sobre sus piernas, de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Esta vez sus sexos se tocaron exquisitamente, haciendo que las punzadas de placer pusieran más tensa a Hermione.

Sólo se oían los jadeos cortando el aire. Hermione se movía sobre Snape siguiendo el ritmo que el hombre marcaba con las manos sobre sus caderas, pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo. Era un placer sublime, ambos acrecentaban y aliviaban la pasión en igual medida, no podían detenerse.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Cuándo fue?

-Espera… -Snape la soltó, la fricción había corrido su ropa interior y dejaba al descubierto parte de su masculinidad. Hermione detuvo las manos del hombre que iban camino a reacomodar la prenda y en cambio la empujó para indicarle que siguiera su camino natural. Snape la observaba desorientado mientras se dejaba caer con ella de espaldas al colchón mientras con una mano libre terminaba de complacerla deshaciéndose de su ropa interior.

17

Hermione volvió a buscar con su mano, intrigada pero deseosa de devolver todo el placer que sentía. Lo tocó apenas con la punta de sus dedos y acarició suavemente, complacida, lo que encontró tan terso a pesar del aspecto rígido. De pronto sintió los ojos negros viéndola fijamente. Parecía perdido. Hermione retiró la mano nerviosa.

-Lo siento…

Snape volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo besándola con un deseo insaciable, sus manos se adentraron bajo los tirantes de la ropa interior femenina: estaba pidiendo permiso. Hermione se tensó nerviosa pero aun así alzó la cadera para que él pudiera terminar de retirar su ropa.

Desnudos.

Severus la tomó en sus brazos besándola con una consideración infinita, volvió a su oído:

-Podemos detenernos, no importa. –aseguraba mientras dejaba otro beso en su cuello, ella se sonrió abrazándolo con amor.

-Por favor… Yo también lo quiero.

Se miraron a los ojos como si quisieran leerse la mente, Snape al final asintió con seriedad. La pasión había endurecido los gestos de su rostro.

Mientras volvían a besarse, la mano diestra del pocionista tomó el miembro palpitante y lo acercó a la intimidad de la mujer, acariciando el extremo húmedo con la tibia entrada femenina. Ella abrió sus piernas temblorosas un poco más dejándolo hacer, se sentía _muy_ bien. El masaje continuaba incontables segundos hasta que pareció encontrar un lugar perfecto, en donde comenzó a empujar suavemente, con lentos movimientos de cadera. Hermione se aferraba nerviosa a las sábanas en espera de lo que vendría, se sentía insegura y temerosa.

En tanto el movimiento continuaba gustándole cada vez más, la mano libre de Severus se acercó a otra zona de su femineidad, acariciando con delicadeza el punto más sensible. Ella soltó un gemido que la avergonzó pero la mano del hombre siguió en su tarea y las yemas de sus dedos ahora la rozaban en círculos de una forma mucho más fluida. Sentía la humedad de su toque, cada vez más agresivo y placentero, mientras empujaba un poco más adentro la extensión de su hombría.

Severus abandonó el masaje para tomarla de la cadera y se hundió de a poco en ella con empujes continuos... hasta que percibió la gloriosa sensación de acomodarse dentro de su húmedo y suave calor a través de su inocencia. Ella gimió otra vez, pero con dolor.

-Shhh… -el hombre se dejó reposar sobre ella mientras detenía sus movimientos, le acarició el rostro con gentileza- Ya pasó. –anunció esperando que se tranquilizara, Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda respirando con dificultad.- Me encantas… -volvió a murmurar, cerró los ojos y respiró nuevamente el perfume de sus cabellos. Sentía a su virilidad palpitando desesperada, ansiosa por proseguir en la labor, pero él esperó. Era el placer más delicioso que hubiese experimentado jamás, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo; no podía haber otro más feliz. Estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que amaba.

La habitación se llenó de murmullos y besos, algunas sonrisas, y los ruidos de las sábanas le siguieron. Severus volvió a moverse con cuidado, con movimientos cortos y lentos al principio, luego más rápidos. A Hermione pareció gustarle el cambio, suspiró degustando la nueva sensación aunque las expresiones de su rostro fuesen una fusión entre el dolor y el placer.

18

Los brazos de Snape caían cada uno a un lado, uno junto a su rostro y el otro la sostenía de la cadera para mantener la firmeza haciendo que ella pudiera recibir sus acometidas. En esta postura, con la espalda encorvada hacia adentro marcándole el pecho y el abdomen, y las venas surcándole los brazos; así, con el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre la cara y cubriendo todas sus expresiones… salvo por los labios entreabiertos que tomaban aire y lo expulsaban en jadeos, así Severus cobraba un aspecto más animal, muy lejos del frío hombre de postura recta y siempre controlado.

Lo sentía entrar y salir de ella con dificultad, llenándola con su calor masculino, siempre teniendo que abrirse paso entre su apretado interior. Había dolido, seguía doliendo… pero era un dolor cubierto de la melaza placentera que daba alivio al ardor de su intimidad. Cuando los movimientos aceleraron la comodidad fue lográndose poco a poco, como si el pasaje hubiese terminado por fin de adecuarse a la horadación de su virilidad y se amoldara a toda su envergadura.

19

Ya no era dueño de sí.

La había deseado con tanta desesperación que ya no podía contenerse más.

En el vaivén empujaba oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, se sentía perfecto. Fue dejándose caer sobre ella, soportando el peso sobre sus brazos mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, envuelto en la empapada calidez que ella le proporcionaba.

Hermione respiraba entrecortada al ritmo de sus embates, toda su piel estaba erizada, no sabía si por frío o excitación. Él continuó, los movimientos profundos entraban en ella sin agresión pero aun así conseguían hacer que la muchacha lo tomara por los hombros intentando regular su fuerza. Era hermoso, hermoso todo: la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de sus cabellos, el murmullo de sus quejidos… No resistía más.

La besó para distribuir el salvaje impulso de sus deseos. Duró poco, terminaron con los labios entreabiertos compartiendo el aliento entrecortado, no podían concentrarse en nada más. Mientras embestía contra ella sintió a la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo, acalambrando cada fibra de sus músculos para terminar estallando en su intimidad. Gimió de placer con la voz ahogada en la garganta, un rugido masculino en el pináculo del goce. Sus brazos temblaron…

Sucumbió sobre ella sintiendo como su sexo seguía contrayéndose involuntariamente, expulsando su semilla dentro de la muchacha. Por unos segundos quedaron en silencio, el corazón aun palpitaba acelerado y su respiración no lograba el ritmo habitual. Tomó conciencia de ella de repente y rodó a un lado de la cama mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo tenso por el ejercicio reciente.

Hermione ocultó su rostro con el cuello del hombre, estaba encogida como una presa herida. Se sintió culpable, ¿le había hecho daño? En un último arrebato no fue del todo conciente, sólo buscaba satisfacer sus deseos… Hermione no decía nada, sólo estaba allí ocultándole la mirada. Snape acarició sus cabellos delicadamente mientras insistía buscando sus ojos, volvió a cubrir ambos cuerpos con los cobertores.

¿Y si ella lo odiaba ahora? ¿Se había sobrepasado? ¿Si ella realmente no quería que aquello ocurriera? De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espina: era virgen. No debió haberla tomado en una sola vez…

Oyó un suspiro. Los ojos de Hermione se alzaron risueños desde su escondite.

-Creo que… -murmuraba a un Snape con los ojos expectantes- … soy la persona más feliz del mundo…

Él la estrechó con una sonrisa satisfecha, arropándola entre sus brazos. Su tono de voz petulante le habló una última vez antes de dormirse:

-Está equivocada, Granger.

20

La tormenta había pasado, el cielo estaba abierto y el pálido sol de invierno golpeaba en su rostro. Snape abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo como los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a él, se sonrió adormilado y la buscó entre las sábanas… pero no había nada.

Se giró incorporándose en la cama. ¿Lo había soñado? Lo dudó seriamente a no ser porque se encontraba desnudo en un revoltijo de cobertores. ¿Y Hermione? ¿Se había ido? ¿Se arrepintió? Vio una pila de ropa bien doblada sobre una silla contra una de las paredes del cuarto, una mujer arrepentida no hacía eso, ¿o sí?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, hacía frío. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Hermione?

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación encontró su respuesta. El sonido atronador del derrumbe de las cacerolas en la cocina lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó elevando la voz mientras arrugaba el ceño en un gesto divertido.

-¡Sí, sí…! –titubeó la voz femenina desde el piso inferior, su voz trepó por las escaleras haciendo que él se sonriera aun más.

-Le ruego que procure no destruir mi casa –no hubo respuesta, sólo un bufido tan sonoro que llegó hasta él. Snape se sonrió victorioso mientras entraba al baño a asearse. Era difícil borrarse la expresión de júbilo del rostro, aun el agua helada del grifo no lo conseguía.

Cuando salió al pasillo volvió a encontrársela ataviada en su bata Slytherin mientras sostenía una bandeja con dos tazas de té, tostadas y un par de huevos fritos.

-Se supone que no debía levantarse –lo retó ella. La falsa formalidad de su plática ensalzaba la ironía de su nueva situación. Snape le volvió a abrir la puerta de la alcoba y ambos volvieron a adentrarse.

Una mujer hermosa que lo amaba y que además le preparaba el desayuno… Esto era completamente inconcebible, se sentó en la cama a merced de sus caprichos, la miraba acomodar todo con concentración, buscando que todo saliera perfecto como cuando mezclaba los ingredientes de la fórmula de un examen.

De repente se sintió observaba y lo miró sonriéndose tímidamente.

-¿No habrá preparado alguna pócima para embrujarme, cierto? –cuestionó con fingido recelo mientras tomaba una de las tazas, Hermione lo observó de lado.

-No, no soy Severus Snape –el sarcasmo lo hizo sonreír y sentirse apenado al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… lo siento. –lo sentía por todo. Pensar que él mismo había querido hacerse un _obliviate_… Qué tonto hubiera sido y cuánta suerte tuvo para que se deshiciera del hechizo en Hermione. ¿Destino?

-No importa. –murmuró ella acariciando su mano. Volvieron a mirarse y se besaron dulcemente.- Lo olvidaré si prometes no volver a hacerlo.

-Tienes mi palabra… -se sonrieron.

-A propósito… ayer no te lo he dicho… -los ojos negros la vigilaron- Feliz Navidad.

Snape agachó la cabeza viendo a su té.

-Sí… **Feliz**.

21

Si alguien les hubiese dicho que debían pasar todo aquel sufrimiento para acabar así, hubiesen aceptado. Así, en la sala de Snape cubiertos del invierno, sentados en el sofá viejo leyendo cada cual su libro, abrazados, tibios, enamorados. Sí, hubiesen aceptado. Lo valía.

Hacía un año que su historia había comenzado, en el invierno de Hogwarts, vigilándose con la mirada a la distancia. Lo sospecharon pero ninguno había creído en un final feliz. Ambos huyeron de alguna forma u otra, pero huían en el laberinto de lo inevitable con todos los caminos conduciéndolos a encontrarse. Así, frente al calor de la chimenea envueltos en un mismo cobertor, sin decir nada, cada cual en sus pensamientos… así era perfecto y no importa qué podría opinar el resto del mundo.

Ellos mismos conocían el precio que habían tenido que pagar por aquel momento de felicidad, y no renunciarían a algo tan precioso. Nunca. Por cierto que temían, como todo lo que parece demasiado perfecto; pero temían tranquilos al saber que habían pagado por anticipado.

Y dudaban… como todo aquel novato que no sabe nada, que da sus primeros pasos en un camino oscuro que no conoce. Pero eso era lo de menos, ya aprenderían, aprenderían como se aprende en el amor: Juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola. Me deben una disculpa ._._

_*música de créditos : Queen – Save Me*_

Jajaja ¡BIENVENIDAS AL FINAL-FINAL DE LA ÚLTIMA LECCIÓN! Espero que puedan entender que era necesario abrir la herida para que el dulzor no sepa empalagoso, sino curativo (?). Era imperioso que creyeran que el anterior era el capítulo final… ¿Creen que alguien terminaría un escrito sin la mágica palabra

_**FIN**__?_

_Aclarado ese asunto, me siento muy __**ofendida**__… pensaron que era tan cruel como JK! No, gente… Soy una dama rosa, necesito romance, amor y finales felices. Y éste es mi regalo para ustedes…_

_Como siempre, lamento infinitamente cualquier error de trama o de referencia al mundo HP. Y si sienten que me resbalé de la matriz de los personajes… Perdón y acepto correcciones. Lo puliré para futuras generaciones (!)._

_Ah… la historia siempre se mueve sola, una tiene el _imperius_ de la musa y teclea nada más. Me ha encantado pasar por el mundo HP, creo que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por esta hermosa pareja. Cada vez la siento más _canon_… y pensar que un día creí en los dramiones D:_

**GRACIAS TOTALES**_ a las que me han acompañado en silencio y en especial a las que me han animado con comentarios, espero que hayan disfrutado… recuerden que cuando estén pasando alguna dificultad… ese no es el capítulo final (?) xDDD_

_También entendí que si querés conquistar a un hombre con prejuicios sobre su romance… hay que insistir. _Hermione, premio a la insistencia 2014.

_Por otra parte, espero que les haya gustado el lemon, no es mi especialidad para NADA (de hecho, no tengo "especialidad", pero menos en los lemons xD). Fue algo largo xD_

_Así que… bueno… No sé qué más decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que sientan que valió la pena seguirlo… y eso. Gracias por hacerme saber las emociones que la historia ha despertado._

_Eso fue todo de mi parte… Gracias y adiós!_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_Ah, y... de regalo para las que se quedan al final de los créditos:_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

-¡George, Ron! ¡Compórtense de una vez! –un cucharazo golpeó en la cabeza de Ron haciendo que el pelirrojo se quejara ante su madre.

La algarabía había llenado todo Grimmauld Place en torno a la enorme mesa navideña. Harry y Ginny ya vivían juntos desde el otoño, se mudaron unos días después del cumpleaños 20 de Hermione. Ahora la esperaban para el almuerzo del 25 de diciembre, según sabían había pasado la noche buena celebrando en casa de sus padres.

Hagrid caminó hasta ellos llevando los bocadillos antes del plato fuerte que él se encargaba de vigilar en el horno, por si acaso Molly había preparado una opción B que escondía en el refrigerador de Harry.

Varias centellas paseaban por la casa en cuanto Molly se descuidaba, George no pensaba escatimar en fuegos de artificio y Arthur no lo reñía por ello a menos que su esposa mirara, pero Percy intentaba en vano concentrarse en algún papeleo del Ministerio y le lanzaba miradas de advertencia a su hermano menor. Bill había llevado a su esposa Fleur, se encontraban bastante aislados del resto contándole a Arthur todo acerca de su hogar Rumania.

Se oyó golpear y Harry se apresuró a recibir a sus invitados.

Ginny se asomó sonriendo con alegría al ver la particular cabellera de Hermione a través del marco de la puerta: al fin alguien con quien hablar.

-¡Hagrid, apura eso! ¡Hermione ya está aquí…! –Molly dejó unos bocadillos más sobre la mesa mientras caminaba al fin de la sala, llamó la atención de los comensales haciendo que Ron intentara emprolijar su peinado. Lo primero que vieron fue a Harry volviendo a la mesa con un rostro pálido y su expresión sorprendida, detrás apareció Hermione sonriendo nerviosa.

Y todos enmudecieron.

La distinguible capa negra apareció detrás. La piel cetrina, el cabello renegrido…

El tenedor de Ron cayó sobre su plato rompiendo el silencio, Ginny se había llevado ambas manos al rostro cubriendo su boca mientras los ojos le brillaban emocionados.

-¡He aquí el manjar más delicioso que jamás hayan probado! –anunció Hagrid saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja enorme en sus manos. Miró la escena contrariado sin comprender el silencio.- ¡Oh, Severus! ¿Qué haces…? Esperen un momento…

-¿Cuál es nuestro lugar? –preguntó Hermione con la sonrisa nerviosa aun sobre su rostro, Harry señaló un sitio enseguida mientras agregaba una silla más a la mesa y Molly se apresuraba a disponer otro plato.

-Diablos… -masculló Ron boquiabierto sin poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿qué rayos hacía allí Snape? Harry no le había dicho que lo había invitado.

-Profesor… -Percy se puso de pie ceremoniosamente, muy al contrario de Arthur que estrechaba la mano de Severus con entusiasmo. Ron endureció sus gestos.

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó Ginny exaltada, con una sonrisa de felicidad enorme iluminando su cara. Snape miró a otra parte mientras Hermione asentía.

-¿Le gusta el cerdo, profesor? –Molly dispuso ante él patatas, ensalada, salsas y todo el resto, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en el huésped de honor.

-Sí, le gusta –respondió Hermione por él, del otro lado de la mesa Ron movía la cabeza negativamente. ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando!?

-¿También invitaste a McGonagall, Harry? –la pregunta desesperada del muchacho hacía un intento por comprender la locura que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, su amigo se acomodó los lentes mientras buscaba las mejores palabras.

-No, Ronald. –cortó en seco su hermana.

-Severus no viene aquí como profesor –dijo de repente Hermione, Hagrid asintió mientras rebanaba su chamuscada creación y comenzaba a servirla. Él tampoco estaba allí como profesor, sino como amigo.- Él viene conmigo.

-¡Cuánto me alegro por ustedes, querida! –celebró Molly mientras el resto de la mesa enmudecía, Snape estaba tenso y aturdido en su asiento vigilando los platillos.

-¿Eh? –Ron no quiso insistir, algo debía estar mal. No entendía.

-¡Ahora sabemos porqué Hermione siempre ha sido tan aplicada en sus estudios!

Las risas destensaron el ambiente y la comida continuó de forma animada, cortesía de George. Ronald no había vuelvo a alzar la voz y ninguna palabra salió jamás de los labios del profesor Snape. Todo era surrealista.

Cuando todos los platos se vaciaron, Harry se puso de pie recogiendo la mesa junto a Ginny, anunciaron que traerían el postre. Increíblemente Ron se ofreció a ayudar y fue tras ellos a la cocina.

-¿¡Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí!? –murmuró Ron detrás de ellos mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ginny le dio varios platos para que cargara.

-¿Qué diablos hace Snape aquí? No entiendo, Harry.

-Ron… ya has oído. Vino con Hermione.

-¡Pero por qué!

-Ronald… -la pelirroja lo observó impaciente- ¿Eres tonto? ¡Están saliendo!

-¿¡QUÉ!? –se quedó de piedra con los platos en la mano. -¿¡Cómo!?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen del amor… es inesperado –Harry abrió el refrigerador sacando un enorme pastel.

-¿Inesperado? Para ustedes no parece tan inesperado. –Ron arrugó el ceño- ¿Sabían algo? ¿Sabías algo, Harry?

-También fue una sorpresa para mí… -aseguró el muchacho de ojos verdes sonriéndole con condescendencia, hacía un tiempo pensaba que lo de Hermione y Snape había quedado en la nada. Ginny tampoco estaba al tanto, parecía que habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto.

-Vaya que sí… ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! Harry, deberías prestarle tus lentes a Hermione.

-¡Cállate, Ron! –la pelirroja lo empujó por la espalda levemente para que echara a andar.

2

-_Aleluya_… -exclamó irónicamente Snape mientras la puerta de Grimmauld Place se cerraba detrás de ellos. La muchacha le sonrió.

-Lo hiciste bien. –la felicitación de la muchacha quedó flotando en el aire.- ¿Cómo te sentiste? –Severus se encogió de hombros. Nunca había sentido tantas miradas sobre él, ni siquiera siendo profesor… oficio que había dejado luego de completar el año anterior. Luego de las vacaciones de invierno pasadas, regresar a Hogwarts supuso separarse. Ella se aparecía con él para compartir el lecho, o viceversa, pero amanecer y tener que volver cada cual a sus obligaciones sin verse más que muy tarde por la noche no les pareció suficiente.

Minerva había puesto el grito en el cielo con su renuncia, "¿y de qué piensas vivir?". Era el pocionista más dotado de Londres, y quizás de toda Inglaterra, sus preparaciones se vendían muy bien en el callejón Diagon. Ya no más chicuelos insoportables, impertinentes e ignorantes.

-No fue peor que la cena con tus padres –Hermione se rió a carcajadas. Esa realmente había sido una sorpresa, pero sus padres estaban informados acerca de que estaba en pareja con él, incluso que ahora vivía con él. Cuando lo vieron se mostraron nerviosos e indecisos. También a ellos les causaba respeto su fría presencia.

Pero lo habían tomado bien, con la simpleza con la que habían tomado que su hija fuese bruja.

Él era apenas menor que ellos…

"Hermione siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad…" sugirió la madre cuando se descubrió que él llegaría a los cuarenta muy pronto. Asunto zanjado.

-Severus… -el hombre se giró para verla deteniendo su avance- Feliz año.

-Ah… -lo había olvidado por completo. Hermione lo acarició en la mejilla haciendo que él volteara nervioso a la puerta de la casa temiendo que lo viesen. Era reservado. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la alejó de su rostro dispuesto a seguir camino… pero estaba enraizado en su sitio. Hermione se rió.

-Tendrás que besarme.

-¿Aquí? –volvió a mirar a su alrededor receloso, Hermione señaló con un dedo hacia arriba.- Muérdago mágico.

-Sortilegios Weasley –anunció la muchacha sonriendo. Snape sacó su varita y apuntó hacia arriba para deshacerse de la planta embrujada que no les permitiría avanzar hasta que se besaran, la muchacha lo tomó de la mano.- ¿No te parece mejor la otra manera?

-No. –obvió su coqueteó y volvió a apuntar, pero ella se puso de puntas de pie y le robó un beso rápido.

Los vivas y los aplausos llegaban desde adentro de la casa haciendo que Snape se sonrojara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintió ánimos de derribar la casa de Potter.

-¡Ése es mi profesor! –aclamó la voz de George ahogada por las paredes. Hermione se sonrió tomándolo de la mano y desaparecieron de allí para hacer honor a la fecha en la que habían dado inicio a su nueva vida juntos.

_La Última Lección – Buenos Aires, 25 de marzo 2014_


End file.
